The Life of an Immobile Teen
by Lisuli
Summary: Kagome had been moved to different schools every month since she was eight due to her father's secret agent career. She's seventeen and has landed in Feudal High, the most prestigious high school in the nation; also the most dangerous. IK MS.
1. Welcome to Hell

High School Hell.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red; Violets are blue; I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue.  
  
I finally got around to posting a fic onto this website. This is my second IY fic, but this is the first one to be published. ^_^;. Hope you guys like it. I haven't really been writing for that long, so I know there will be a lot of typos. I'll try to correct most of them, but they always come back. *throws her battle gear on and jumps into a ditch.* Ahem....Yeah. ^^'. Okay, I know Kagome is a little OOC, but it's my fic, right? Right. Yes, Kikyo is going to be portrayed as a bitch. Sorry all you Kikyo lovers, but she just doesn't strike my fancy. In other words, I greatly dislike her. Inuyasha is going to be a major pain in the ass at first, but trust me..Kagome will put him in his place. And then he'll put her in her place...and it goes on and on. I'm estimating around 15 chapters, but it might turn into 20. I'll probably change the title of the fic sometime as well. I also might change the rating if I decide to add some lemony scenes. *shrug*..Well, what are you still reading this for?! Hurry up and read the fic! ^_^.  
  
Oh! Sorry about all the uploading and stuff, but I have yet to figure out the controls for the editing, so this will be the last upload for this particular page. At least until I find more typos. o.o;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle as she glanced over at her best friend Yumi. Every possible inch of the poor girl was covered in tanning lotion. And judging by the way her breathing had evened out, she was asleep. Not exactly the best idea in the world, judging as it was one of the hottest days she had ever witnessed. When she had flipped on her television that morning, the weather man had predicted a high of 98 degress fahrenheit. Meaning it was going to get damn hot.  
  
Kagome gently reached over and took the 'men in black' sunglasses off of Yumi's face and immediately burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yumi! Wake up!! Y-You s-seriously n-need a mirror." Kagome could barely supress the urge to say 'Ya know, you do a great impression of a raccoon!'  
  
Yumi just swatted at her and flipped over onto her back, jamming her headphones deeper into her ears.  
  
Kagome sighed, smiling at her best friend's antics. They been friends longer than she could remember. Every time she needed her for anything, Yumi was right by her side; through thick and thin. Her dad had once told her that she would be lucky if she ever met a true friend in her entire life. Well, seeing as how her dad was wrong about ninety-nine percent of the time, naturally he was wrong about this.   
  
She let out long sigh as she stood up, brushing the sand from her clothes and gazing out along the edge of the beach. She really would miss it here. Her dad had given her the news that they would be moving, again.. She thought that maybe they had found their permanent home. Guess not.  
  
A sudden breeze from the ocean ruffled her long raven locks playfully, and she tucked the loose strands behind her ear before closing her eyes to the gentle stream of wind. Everything was peaceful, exactly how she liked it.   
  
As a matter of fact.. it was a little too peaceful. Her eyes snapped open at once, and immediately she wished she had kept them closed. The beach was completely deserted. No Yumi, no nothing.   
  
The silence was deafening. She looked around and screamed, but she had no voice, just silence. The clouds didn't move, the ocean current was motionless; it was like she was the only one alive. She didn't understand. Yumi was there just a second ago, asleep in the sand with raccoon eyes. How did she..?   
  
Kagome shook her head and steadied her beating heart. She remembered this dream now, it wasn't the first time she had had it. 'Just calm down, girl. It'll be over soon.'   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked forward until wet sand met her bare feet, causing her to recoil at the coldness. A boom of loud noise blared out from beside her and she started. Her instincts acted before she had time to think and she turned, meeting instant blackness.  
  
((A/N: o.o...Man, that was suspenseful. oO' Don't worry..nothing happened to her. Come on..Why would I kill my plot before it begun?))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome heard a thump, and was immediately introduced to the floor of her new house. Floor, Kagome. Kagome, Floor. Pleased to meet you.  
  
She drowsily opened an eye, sitting up and instantly glaring daggers at her alarm clock. Rubbing some sleepy from her eyes, she plopped back down into the soft carpet. Her glory was short lived, however.  
  
'Good morning! The time currently readys 4:45 on the dot, and I'm your D.J. of the day, Ray!'  
  
"Good god, he must not get paid enough," Kagome yawned into the floor, reaching a hand up to brush along her covers until she found the object she was looking for. Her pillow. Snatching it quickly off the bed she plopped it over her ears, attempting to drown out the noise. No such luck.   
  
'Get ready all you Sister Hazel fans!'  
  
Kagome immediately perked up, listening intently.  
  
'Here comes your song of the day, 'Champagne High.' '  
  
"Yes! Today might be a good day, afterall." She chirped brightly as the D.J.'s voice faded and the song came on. Throwing her pillow back onto her bed, she used her nightstand as a support she lifted herself off the floor and onto her wobbly legs. It was definately too early.   
  
She leaned down and opened the second drawer of her make-shift prop, taking out her very useful portable radio. Her friends always thought she was weird for listening to music in the shower. Her composure left her momentarily as she thought of the dreams she had been having. They were all the same, she was by herself; lost in time. It was sad when she really thought about it..she would never find friends that she never left. But the saddest part of all was that she would never find a boyfriend, either. She mentally shrugged the dreams off. It didn't matter, they weren't real or anything. Well, she couldn't miss her favourite song, could she? Today was the first day of school, and she was definately going to start it off right, even if it was 5:00 in the morning.   
  
She had made it half way to the bathroom before realizing she had yet to turn off the alarm clock. And It just so happened that her favourite stuffed animal was lying extremely close to her feet.   
  
"Sorry Snow," she apologized before aiming it at the alarm clock and chunking it. Figures it would miss. She visibly winced as the teddy bear missed the clock and went sailing out of the open window, right onto her new neighbor's roof. Well, she was going to have a time of getting THAT one back...  
  
"Three points, Kagome!" She cheered, puching her arm into the air and grinning. Ah well, she'd turn the mechanical nuisance off after her shower.  
  
Little did she know that the innocent teddy bear had just awoken a very grumpy hanyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi gently knocked on his daughter's door before gently turning the knob and allowing himself in. He was instantly bombarded by noise coming both the bathroom and the new alarm clock he had bought her yesterday. That child was going to be the death of him.  
  
He crossed the room and reached over to push the snooze button, not having quite figured out how to turn off the darn thing. A slight breeze instantly alerted him of the open window in front of him.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CLOSING YOUR WINDOW?! SOMEONE IS GOING TO COME IN THROUGH THAT THING ONE OF THESE DAYS AND SLIT YOUR THROAT!"  
  
His only response was a crash and couple of colorful curses coming from the bathroom. He had a feeling that wasn't the radio.  
  
He sighed and started to close the window before noticing a familiar white teddy bear lying on the roof of their neighbor's house. As Kagome exited the bathroom she didn't have to glance twice to know what he was looking at.   
  
"Dad, I can expl-' She started, before getting interrupted with a slight sigh and a muffled sound.  
  
"Dad? You okay?" For some reason, she didn't like that sound.  
  
Mr. Higurashi slowly turned around. Uh-Oh. He was gonna blow a gasket, she knew it.  
  
"You..."...Here it comes.."Have the suckiest aim ever!" He grinned at the look on her face.  
  
"Dad!!!" She smiled and reached to throw the pillow at him, but decided not to. "So you aren't mad at me?"  
  
The smile had disappeared before she could blink. "Actually, since I'm such a forgiving father...I won't ground you, but I think Snow would like to be back in the house with you."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that since you have to introduce yourselves to the neighbors anyway, you might as well add that you threw your teddy bear onto their roof."  
  
She sighed in defeat and nodded. It was only fair afterall. She would have begged him not to punish her like that, but at the moment a particular alarm clock decided to let itself be known. She was starting to love this morning more and more. And besides, it was probably just a friendly old couple that lived in that house. (A/N: That's what she thinks o.o;)  
  
"Now, get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. You are leaving the house at 6:00 on the dot."  
  
She merely nodded in response, walking over to her dresser and flicking the off switch on the offending machine. The door quietly shut behind her and she retreated to her closet, rubbing her sore thigh. Damn that hurt, she'd be lucky if it didn't bruise.   
  
The monthly 'new school routine' had rubbed off on her a while ago; she had even gone so far as to pick out the outfits to wear for the first couple of weeks in her new school. It might be a week, might be a month, she never knew when they would get reassigned. Her dad was a presidential agent, he worked on special cases. Murders, shootings, etc. People thought that that was the coolest job ever..but it had destroyed her trust. After six years of lost promises, she had learned never to depend on him for anything. She loved him with all her heart, but he was usually too busy with work to pay attention to her. She didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. One time, when she was sixteen, he had even had the gall to send her to a psychiatrist because he thought she was mentally 'unstable'. Truthfully, he just hadn't seen her in a while and thought she had holed herself up in her room.  
  
She picked up her bright red t-shirt hanging from the knob of her walk-in closet. It had the faded word 'Angelic' written across the chest with devil horns protruding from each side and a devil tail sticking out of the c to underline the word. She loved that shirt, it was one of her favourites. The classical look had always intrigued her. Loud colors, sparkles, and glitter just didn't interest her. And the color pink....She visibly shivered as she remembered the hot pink shirt her dad had bought her for Christmas. Lets just say it was going to take about another five years for him to make it up to her.  
  
She opened her closet door and scanned the row of shirts and random belts, trying to find her white undershirt.   
  
"Ah-Hah! There you are!" She snatched it triumphantly off of the plastic blue hanger, quickly flipping it over her semi-dry hair. White made the red in her shirt contrast her eyes perfectly. Not to sound conceited, but she loved the shade of her eyes. They were a slate-gray blue color; the color of a storm cloud when the lightning had just begun to rumble. The doctor told her it was very odd, considering the fact that her mother had brown eyes. Guess miracles happen, right? Not.  
  
Slipping on the red shirt, she curled up the white undershirt sleeves simply. Turning to face the other wall of her oversized closet, she began running her finger down the neatly arranged pants until she got to a particular pair. She gently unhooked them from the hanger and slipped them on underneath her towel. They were a simple pair of Levi's, a little too tight in her dad's opinion. But then again..everything was too tight in her dad's opinion. The bottoms collected on the floor and she had an extremely hard time trying to not walk on them. She spared a look at the clock, stopping dead in her tracks. That couldn't be right! It said 5:30!  
  
"Shit! I'm going to be late!" She cursed at herself, almost ripping her belt holder out of the wall as she grabbed the red one that looked almost like a seat belt and hurridly slipped it through all the holes, running it through the latch at the front. She made sure that it was securely on as she raced over to her bed, tripping on her pants as she did so. Perfect.  
  
"Ack!" She crashed against the floor and immediately her father took to yelling at her and banging on the roof of the kitchen with a broom. Why did she have to be right above the kitchen? Oi. 'Ah well, better than to be over the bathroom,' she snickered to herself. Not bothering to lift her head, she reached underneath the bed, groping for her nike tennis shoes before finally brushing against them. She would have proceeded to put them on except for that the most annoying person in her life right now burst through the doors.  
  
"Kag? Why are you making out with the floor?" Her brother Souta asked innocently, stifling a yawn while at the same time trying to rake a comb through his hair.   
  
"Hm? Souta, I'm not making out with the floor..I'm putting on my shoes." She sighed into the carpet pulling out her Nike's and slipping them over her feet, double knotting them to make sure of no more slip-ups. She thanked the gods that no one had seen that brilliant display of gracefulness.   
  
"Whatever." Souta yawned loudly again, shrugging and looking at her with a half dead expression.  
  
"Cheeky little bugger this morning, aren't you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, standing up and brushing off her pants. Obviously Souta had just woken up, and now would be the perfect chance to get him. She smiled inwardly, hoping that she would make it through this glorious day alive. Walking to her nightstand, she picked up her watch and clipped it onto her wrist; afterwards picking up her keys from the little tray she used to put all of her little knick knacks and things she knew she would lose.  
  
"Hey Souta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"COOTIES!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kagome literally had to cover her ears as he took of screeching down the hallway, down the stairs, out the door, and halfway down the block.   
  
"Damn. I think he just broke a record." She giggled softly, knowing that in a few moments a red faced father would be pacing up the stairs and into her room. Somehow she didn't think that he would like the joke she just pulled. Taking a sparing glance into the full-body mirror stationed next to her door she scanned her appearance critically. Her hair was dry now, and it cascaded down her shoulder to the middle of her back where there was permanant wave. Her friends had always loved her hair for some reason. She liked it..sure, but she didn't think it was the best hair in the world. She dropped her gaze down to her wrist where a small scar resided. It hurt to think about it, what happened such a long time ago...  
  
"KAGOME! TIME TO LEAVE!" Her father shattered her thoughts completely and she started, peering down at her shaking hands.  
  
"I'm coming dad!" She barely spoke above her normal level as she slowly walked through her doorway. As she turned to close her door she managed to snag a peek out of her window and what she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
The hottest guy she had ever seen in her life was flipping a shirt over his bare chest. His long silvery white hair fell over his shoulders, giving him a godly surreal appearance. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw two dog ears set atop his head. Kagome had a feeling she was going to like this school afterall. The boy lifted his head up momentarily and caught her stare through the window, causing her to rip her eyes away from him and shut door hastily. A ferocious blush creeped into her cheeks as she descended the stairs, and she desperately tried to push it down. There was no use in getting a crush now, she would be leaving in a few weeks anyway. That sobering thought made her heart ache, but the blush completely dispersed as if it were never there.   
  
"I hate this.." Her voice was barely a whisper. As she got to the last step she saw her father waiting with a few twenty dollar bills in his hand. Just to put on a show, she jumped off the last step and hugged him around his neck, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Well, I see you're ready to go to school!" He brightly laughed, seemingly forgetting to punish her for the incident with her younger brother. She nodded and continued to flash him that award winning smile. "That's my girl! Now, here's about a hundred and sixty dollars. I want you to eat some breakfast and after school go exploring, shopping, whatever you want. I heard there was a great mall about forty-five minutes away from here. You might want to go check that out."  
  
She stared at the money in his hand quietly before excepting it, stuffing it deep into her pocket. She knew he only did that so that she would forgive him for moving so much. Well, that was a tough chance. Ah well, she was going to go exploring anyway.   
  
"Good girl. Don't worry about coming home early, today is a friday anyway. Oh! I'll be taking Souta to school as soon as I can find him. I think we really should have put a tracking system on that kid."  
  
Her smile wavered slightly at this, and she thought about adding 'Well, I thought it was a good idea to sell him to the zoo when they offered.' She knew she was in trouble, might as well not make things worse by adding her opinion.  
  
"Oh, and Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi added as he ushered his daughter out of the front door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are still introducing yourself as soon as you get home. " He chuckled quietly.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked thoughtfully as she walked over to her truck. He was sure being awfully lenient towards her. Maybe he was beginning to warm up to the fact that maybe moving every month was starting to effect her? Nah..She kept her thoughts on her father until reality struck her like a bolt of lightning. She was having to be introduced to that boy. Her face once again turned crimson red as she stopped by the door of her truck.  
  
She slowly turned to wave at her father as she opened the door to her new F-250 ford truck, only to find that the front door was already closed. Her smile dropped, her spirits dropped. All of the fire that was in her eyes evaporated as soon as she found out he wasn't looking. She let out a long, collected sigh and took a moment to look at the boy's window again. He was gone, so either she had freaked him out or he had finished getting dressed. She figured it was the latter. Now she knew why her father had given her that bedroom. Because it faced that boy's window. Well, she wasn't doing his dirty work for him. The police had assigned him the case to watch that house very carefully. They apparently had some leads that a major drug deal was going on with a guy named Naraku. Personally, it was hard to believe that a junior in high school and a freshmen in college were behind the biggest drug deal up to date.  
  
Her truck shimmered in the morning dew as she climbed inside and started the engine. A few months ago she had had her father paint the truck with iridescent color paint, so that it looked blue but in the sunlight shimmered with iridescent colors. She reached over and pushed the button on her armrest to roll down the windows so that she could see clearly.   
  
Her mechanical clock read 5:51. This new school supposedly started at 6:30 and it would take her about fifteen minutes to get there. She lowered her sun visor and looked in the mirror momentarily before popping it back up again. The engine roar lowered to a low rumbling, meaning it had finally warmed up. Flipping her radio on she pushed the seek button until she found some good alternative music. Leaning back into the seat, she started humming to the music. Ahhh..Perfect.   
  
She was once again knocked back into reality as the door of the brothers' house slammed shut with a bang. She started, searching for the noise when her eyes rested upon the youngest (she supposed) brother. The same one she had been caught staring at earlier. He cast a wary glance in her direction and she once again found herself being caught in the act. That was twice in one day, she was on a roll.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chirped over at her, winking at her and grinning as she turned away to hide her blush. It figures, the cute ones usually turn out to be jerks.  
  
"Asshole," she mumbled under her breath, switching the gears to reverse as she looked over her shoulder at the road.  
  
"Bitch!" He called out, causing her to jump instinctively and crane her neck to look at him. He had heard her? He was obviously aware of her curious look as he smiled at her, showing his perfect, white, even teeth. One of his ears twitched on his head, and she couldn't help but think of a lost little puppy. Yeah, he was a dumbass..be he was just so cute! She shook her head, backing up out of the driveway as he got into his new silver Mitsubishi Eclipse. Well, they had money..that's for sure. That for one was particularly interesting, considering the fact that most half-demons didn't make much money. His brother was probably full-blooded. She took that into consideration for a moment as she switched gears to drive.   
  
She had gone halfway down the road when a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse with tinted windows came flying past.   
  
"You really are a dumb fuck!!" She screamed at him as the wind from the motion racked against her truck. If he did anything at all to her truck she would rip his ears off and make him eat them. Well, maybe not that far, but she would definately make him sorry. Her truck was the only thing that had been with her and not been taken away or moved. As she watched the car speed off into the distance, an overwhelming sense of dèjà vù surrounded her. Her mother had done the same thing. Just sped off.   
  
She arrived in the parking lot at around 6:15, and she thanked her lucky stars that that jerk hadn't caused her to be late. She could see it now, 'Congratulations, Higurashi! You're officially late for your first day of school!."   
  
She wished she had that jerk's name, though. 'Argh! Kag, what are you thinking?! You don't care.' she mentally chided herself before pulling into a visitor's parking spot and finally getting a chance to look up at the building. It took her breath away. That thing was a school?! It must have been four stories tall, and look like more of a stadium or castle than a school. It was completely set in stained brick, giving it an ancient appearance. Four stone pillars and five sets of steps rose in front to greet the students. It looked like the giant mouth of a shark, opening up to eat the students like tuna. Well, she wasn't about to get compared to a tuna, and she had seen more impressive schools. Well, actually they were colleges, but still! She sighed momentarily before flipping the switch to her radio and rolling up both of the windows. She took the key from the ignition, reaching behind her to grab the new backpack she had bought yesterday. Ripping the tags off, she stuck her keys in the front most pocket.  
  
The bag itself was baby blue, her favourite color. It had 'Kagome' written in black italics across the front, and on one of the straps that hung from the back. It didn't exactly match, but it was cute either way. She opened the door slightly, sliding off the seat and pivoting on her foot to push the auto lock before slamming the door. She was determined not to be afraid of this new school. She didn't need to be, the routine had been etched in her head a long time ago. Go get her schedule, give the principal the forms from her last school, get her parking location, and head off in the direction she thought she should be going. This one was just like all the others, nothing to get worked up about.   
  
She put on her stoic 'I don't give a damn, so don't you dare talk to me' face as she started off across the parking lot and towards the stone steps. If she looked as unfriendly as possible, then no one would mess with her..hopefully.  
  
Slinging her backpack over her left shoulder she made her way up to the steps, the shapes of students hanging off the stone posts on either side of each set of steps beginning to materialize. She stopped at the beginning of the steps and looked up, the sunlight dancing on her features. She was definately not going to let this nice summer day get her in a bad mood. She mentally noted to check out the beach she had heard about on the t.v. as soon as school let out.   
  
She began ascending the steps with a few whistles and remarks coming from a few of the guys. Quite a few, actually. She just stared them down with an icy expression reflected in her gray eyes. It had happened before, and she just stopped caring. It used to make her embarrassed to be whistled at like a dog, but now she was just indifferent about the whole situation.  
  
She had made it to the very last step, finally.   
  
'Whew, I made it...that was like climbing a mountain,' she thought to herself.   
  
A blow from the side knocked her backwards and she seriously thought she was going to fall down all the stairs and lie in a broken puddle of blood and bones on the ground, when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, sweetie." Oh great, him. She slowly opened her eyes and peered into two violet ones. O..kay...Maybe not.. She heard snickering off to her left, where the blow had come from and turned her head to see the devil himself sitting on one of the brick walls. Well, mabye not the devil, but close enough. His silver hair was blowing in the wind and she thought seriously of yanking half of it out. There was a group of people she had guessed to be the 'popular group'sitting on the wall and ground beside him, and they were all laughing. She turned her head back to her rescuer and blinked at the intent look he was giving her.  
  
"You can let go now." Ouch, that one must have hurt his ego. She gave him a frosty glare before he finally released his grip.  
  
"The name's Kouga." He stuck out his hand and she looked at it like it was the black plague.  
  
"Charmed." She picked up her bag from the ground and dusted it off before slinging it over her shoulder and walking past him.  
  
"Hey, wait! I didn't get your name." He turned to look at her while she walked away.  
  
"That's because I didn't give it." She turned to hear giggling and laughing in the background, in her direction she had guessed. The boy with the silvery white hair from earlier was making faces behind her back. How childish.  
  
"Yo! Inuyasha, cut it out. Do you have to be an asshole to all the new girls? Especially the pretty ones?" Kouga innocently asked, throwing the football that had hit her back at the boy.  
  
Inuyasha. So that was his name. She was beginning to get an evil idea, but pushed it away when a very skankily ((A/N: New word? oO)) clad girl walked straight into her.   
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch!" The girl gave Kagome a very cold look, turning around to completely look at her.  
  
This school was pissing her off already, and she had only been there for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Pardonnez-moi, vous porc." (Pardon me, you pig.) Kagome retorted, flashing a brilliant smile at the girl. She didn't show it, but she was kind of shocked. The two girls looked way too much alike for her comfort. Except for the fact that she knew you didn't wear a minnie skirt and pumps together without getting some sort of reputation.   
  
The silence continued until the french students nearby burst into laughter and started rolling on the ground and off of the brick wall. And gauging his reaction, Inuyasha had understood too. 'Hah! Take that you bastard,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kikyo." The name startled both of them out of the glare competiton, and the girl gave Kagome one last icy look before turning and flouncing away to the person that had called her name. Inuyasha. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a deep passionate kiss. Kagome almost gagged at the sight. Not only was that bitch a fashion victim, she was a whore too. Peachy.   
  
She noticed the group was still staring at her..Including Kouga. She put on the brightest smile she could muster before lifting up a hand and giving them all the birdie. Well, there went that new start. Turning to open the glass door, she heard a whistling sound behind her and ducked just as the football slammed into the glass door. Shrugging, she kicked it out of the way and continued to open the door, noting Inuyasha's stare as she closed it quietly behind her.  
  
"Holy Cow." Her eyes were fixed on the four odd hallways running in opposite directions around her. The students were flying by like a pack of animals that had just been scared out their minds, and Kagome had the distinct feeling that she had just been lead into an endless maze.  
  
Now, which way to the principals office?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What do ya think? Sorry I kind of left it at a drop off, I figured it would be good if I just stopped there before it got too long. ^_^'...I know there are a lot of typos, and don't flame me about Kikyo being a whore. I don't like her, so deal. ^_^;;..*sigh*..I almost couldn't stop typing, it's contagious, ya know!. Well, I'd like to introduce you to Gwen, my other voice!  
  
Me: Gwen? GWEN?!  
  
Gwen: What in the hell do you want, woman?!  
  
Me: Shush, I want to introduce you to our audience. *points*  
  
Gwen: Wee! *snuggle hugs the audience*  
  
Me: Hey..they're mine. ~.~  
  
Gwen: Sure, you get to take all the good ones.  
  
Me: And? I wrote this chapter!  
  
Gwen: Yeah, yeah. *snuggles her inuyasha plushie*  
  
Me: Hey, that's Kag's!  
  
Gwen: I can dream.  
  
Me. Suuuuure.  
  
Gwen: So when are ya gonna update?  
  
Me: Soon. ^-^..  
  
Gwen: *waves one last time at the audience before dragging Liz away from the computer.*  
  
Next Chapter: The First Day in Hell. 


	2. Hidden Memories

Alright!  Here comes the second chapter in HSH:  Hidden Memories.  Sorry I changed the title a bit.  This chapter probably isn't going to be as long as the first one, so bare with me, k?  It won't be short either..I hope. ^-^;;...Now Gwen wants to tell you something.  Gwen?

Gwen: Ah yes, thank you to everyone that is reading this fanfic.  Here, have a free Inuyasha voodoo doll!  *starts to pass them out*

Me: GWEN!

Gwen:  Alright, Alright.  Liz doesn't own Inuyasha, or Sister Hazel, or anything but the fic itself...and me..*pouts*

Me:  Thank you, Gwen.  *picks up little kitsune Gwen and puts her on her shoulders.* I couldn't have said it better myself. ^_-

Warning!:  Things are going to get kind of dark in this chapter, don't worry..they won't be like this all the time.  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Two:**

Hidden Memories. 

----------------------------

Kagome stared wide-eyed in front of her, not moving an inch.  There was a map. Thank God!!  A map!  Now she just had to get across the sea of moving bodies alive.  Yeah.  Like that was going to happen.

"Oh bloody hell...Fine, on the count of three.  One, Two-" she had almost finished counting when a familiar male voice boomed out behind her.

"Three!"

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her out into middle of the convulsing crowd. She froze, wide-eyed; caught like a deer in the headlights. People had already started to bump into her and pull her in different directions. That boy was going to get her killed...Any minute she expected a traffic instructor to rush through the crowd to rescue her.  No such luck.

 She counted to ten before looking back in the direction the shove had come from.  Surprise, surprise.  She was staring straight into two golden orbs.  Inuyasha.  She didn't even know him and was already trying to make her life a living hell.  As if traveling half way across the country was enough torture, now people had to go and piss her off when she had done nothing wrong.  This school wasn't the blessing her father said it would be, it was curse. If the teachers were just as horrible she was going to pack up her stuff and just leave.

The only thing she could do at the moment, however, was look for that long lost map.  She found it incredibly hard to spot even a clue of the plastic covered sign.  

Great.  She wasn't searching for a treasure map, she was searching for a stationary directional piece of paper...How hard was it to see something like that?! 

Apparently, very.  She had the choice to walk over to Inuyasha and ask for help, but she would rather jump off a cliff into an ocean of man eating sharks before asking for help from that jerk.  Well, seeing as how there were no cliffs or oceans with man eating sharks, she found that rather impossible right now, so she did the only thing she could;  she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Lost, bitch?"  She read his words perfectly from where she stood, in the middle of the hallway, amidst the herd of animals.

"No. Piss off."  She mouthed back at him, before flashing another brilliant smile.  Suddenly there was no Kagome, just thin air where Kagome used to be.

"The Hell?"  Inuyasha wasn't fooled for a minute, but if it gave her the satisfaction of thinking she had tricked him, then whatever.  He sniffed the air for a moment and paused.  Her scent wasn't very hard to find, maybe she would learn to not use her strawberry shampoo anymore. Especially not with demons roaming the halls.  He looked to the left of where she was hiding, right behind the trophy case.  Wow.  Good job, captain obvious.  

His face was as solemn as ever, but inside he knew that something wasn't quite right about that girl.  She smelled different than all the other humans.  Except Kikyo.  

But even Kikyo didn't smell quite as different as this new girl.  Oh well, he had time to figure that out later; now he was just interested in one thing: Breakfast.  He grasped hands with Kikyo and ushered his minions to follow him as they went on their usual route to the cafeteria. 

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him look in her direction, then turn and leave before he could investigate further.  She had totally fooled him.  Cracking a smile, she finally caught a glimpse of the missing map and immediately took off in that direction. A book flew out of nowhere and she managed to dodge it before it could do serious brain damage.  Damn these halls were dangerous!

She managed to arrive at the map relatively unscathed. Besides having a crushed foot, and a throbbing bruise on her thigh..everything was pretty okay. But if just getting to a map was a hastle, she could only imagine what getting to her class or locker was going to be like.  Yep.  She was definately in for a surprising day.

"Okay, Principal's Office."  She slid her finger down the list until it rested beneath the words she was searching for. "Second Floor, Room number 285."  She reached behind her to pull her bookback forward, unzip the middle pocket and pull out a small notebook and a pen.  She scribbled the words down sloppily before ripping the page out and stuffing everything but the sheet back into her bag.

She looked down at the sheet of paper and took a step to her left, colliding with something solid.  Both her and object landed flatly on the floor, and she looked around herself wildly trying to locate the piece of paper that had gone flying out of her hands.  Ah well...she would find it later.  She knew the number now, at least.  

Realizing that she had hit something, she looked up to see a girl about her age furiously rubbing her behind.  Now that she thought about it, that fall kind of smarted a bit.

The girl looked up momentarily and saw the forlorn look in Kagome's eyes. "Hey, sorry 'bout that!  My name's Sango.  You must be new, huh?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. Maybe at least one person in this hell hole was decent?  The girl seemed pretty nice, it's just that she didn't want to make friends, and she had never had this directional problem before.  Ah well, screw it.

"Do you know where the principal's office is?"  Kagome stated after a few moments of silence. "I'm kind of..lost."  She smiled half-heartedly, pleading to the gods that this girl knew where she was going.

Sango giggled softly, standing up and holding a hand out for Kagome to take.  Reluctantly she took it, instantly getting pulled off the floor.  She reached down and picked up her backpack, once again slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm Kagome by the way, it's nice to meet you."

The girl paused momentarily before breaking into a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Kagome.  Allright, the principal's office is right this way, just follow me and if you get lost, look for the girl with the messed up hair." Sango chirped cheerfully, blending into the crowd with a lost Kagome right behind her.

Kagome couldn't resist, she laughed.  "You have really pretty hair! I like it. Is it natural?"

And so it began, the girls had chatted all the way up the two flights of stairs, and across the hallway to the principal's office.  Kagome felt wonderful; she hadn't talked like this to anyone in a long time.  Sure she was socially retarded, but when she was around people like Sango, it didn't really matter anymore.

"Okay, we're here!" Sango smiled and pointed to the sign above her head that said 'Main Office'.

Kagome faked a squeal and started jumping up and down like a little kid. "Yippee!  Principal's Office!"

Both her and Sango stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing.  

It felt good to laugh again with a friend. Wait..Friend?.  It brought her heartache and happiness at the same time as reality crashed down on her, nearly squeezing the breath out of her already breathless frame.  Well, it wasn't that bad.  Her and Sango could just be temporary friends.  ((A/N: That's what she thinks, again. o.O 

*hears an echo*.-_-..*smacks Gwen*))

"Whew, thanks for the help, Sango. Maybe we'll have a class together?"

"I hope so, but make sure you keep your excitement level down, okay?"

Kagome cracked a smile again as Sango waved and started to walk away. She looked up at the numbers on the door, but they didn't match the numbers she had memorized in her head.

"Sango?!"

"Yeah?"

"The numbers are different."

"Yeah, I know..We forget every year to change that stupid map..No wonder so many people get lost."

Kagome burst into laughter once again as she turned the crystal knob in front of her and entered the office. 

The room definately had the 'office feel'.  The carpet was a maroon color, contrasting to the gold painting that coated the walls.  A border of vines wrapped around the top of the golden walls near the ceiling, the rope-like plants curling around each other to form a mass of green.  The wall behind the secretary's desk was decorated with the various awards the high school had received, 

one of which included, "Most Educated Students, 2003."  She hoped that was true. For the two weeks she was forced to live there, she didn't want to just sleep through all her classes.

"Can I help you, young lady?"  A voice piped up from behind the big wooden counter in the center of the room.

"Yes, I just transfered from Shikon, New York." Kagome stated matter-of-factly, walking to the edge of the counter and peering down at the senile old lady positioned before her.  The woman looked like she had seen one too many years of hallway patrol.

"See the lady two doors down that way, the name is Mrs. Shanlie."

Kagome walked right past the desk without even saying thank you; the phone ringing and typing  was starting to aggravate her.  

"Lets see, two doors down.  Great, she didn't even tell me left or right."  Kagome looked at both doors and tried to lean closer to read the symbols. She still couldn't read any of the letters.  Even a simple 'Mr. or Mrs.' would be helpful. She closed her eyes and played eanie meanie miny moe until deciding on the right door.

A man with long black hair and piercing red eyes looked up at her from behind the desk.  The name plate read, "Mr Shou."  Guess it wasn't the right door. 

"Can I help you, young lady?"  His voice was surprisingly soft for such a menacing appearance, and she immediatedly relaxed.

"I'm new.  I just transfered from Shikon, New York.  My name is-"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, Correct?"

"Yes."  She shivered slightly at the intense look he was giving her.  For some reason she didn't trust this man at all.  The tension immediately returned as he began to rummage around in his desk.  Even weirder, he was doing it without looking.  'Am I having another nightmare?' She pinched herself to be sure.  'Ow..no, definately not a nightmare...So why do I still have this forboding feeling?'  Her throat was beginning to get very dry, but her eyes remained their usual dead selves. There was no way she was going to let this wacko know she wasn't relaxed.  She had never been scared of anything in her entire, but this was putting a whole new perspective on things.

He snatched a piece of paper from the drawer and held it out to her.  She causticlly looked at his arm.  Was that a spider tattoo she saw?  No, it couldn't be. He coughed slightly to let himself be known and she snapped out of her stupor at once.  Gliding across the room she gently took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand, though it was awfully hard to focus.  Her head was swimming....  She had the sensation she was slowly being drowned, all of the feeling being sucked out of her body. Each moment he looked at her, the feeling got more and more intense. 

"I need your transfer papers, please."

She mindlessly reached into her bag and lifted out the manila folder with her papers stuck inside.  Was this some sort of spell? It was like she couldn't move her body at all, and it was moving for itself.  No..That was impossible...this couldn't be..

Her imagination was running wild and free, she felt her aura go black, then red, then light blue.  Something was wrong, this wasn't right.  Her powers had never reacted on their own before..ever.  Not even when she was scared senseless. Actually…they had..once.

"Here is your schedule, your first class is two doors to the left of the office.  Your first period teacher's name will be Greensby, Mr. Greensby.  He's our advanced science teacher.  I hope you have a wonderful day here at Feudal High."  She nodded numbly, taking the paper.  Her legs had their own will and turned by themselves to head to the door.  She was moments away when she heard the squeak of a chair.  She looked back and noticed his concerned look.

"Dear?  Are you feeling okay?  You are extremely pale, maybe I should escort you to the nurse?"

"I can find it myself, thank you."  She was out of the door before she knew it, walking away faster than she thought humanly possible.  'Slow down!' she mentally screamed at her legs, and they obeyed immediately.  She felt like she was made of jelly, her arms and legs seemed like they would collapse any minute.

"Dear-?"  The secretary began.

"I'm fine!" She half screamed, practically running out of the office and into the hallway.  As soon as she was out of the room she felt her lungs suck up the much needed air.  It was like the thing that was pressing against her had finally released its grip, and she could move again. She didn't know what had happened. One moment she was fine, the next she was staggering like an idiot.  Maybe she should lay off the soft drinks for a while.

She slid down the wall and onto the floor, lying her head down on her knees and gasping at air like a fish. She didn't want to look into a mirror, she could tell by the way her body was acting that she was deathly pale.  This wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened, though.  She glanced at her wrists, a shiver racking her entire body.

~______Flashback______~

_Kagome...Jump...Just do it, rid yourself of the pain of loss...just go.._

She took one step closer to the edge of her three story building, the voice inside her head intensifying to a roar.  It was so comforting..the sound..If she just took one more step she could rid herself of the pain altogether.  Her mother was dead, her friends were dead, too.  Dead to her, she didn't exist..she wasn't alive.  Not breathing, not seeing.  No one cared...if she just went a little further, it would all go away.

_'Jump!'_  The voice hissed violently in her ear.

"NO!."  She wasn't going to listen, she'd block it out..he couldn't get her..he would never get her..that voice.

She heard the constant beat of water against the roof.  'Oh, it must be raining.'  Something warm slid down her hand in tiny rivulets, collecting in tiny pools on the tiles below her. The sound dominated her hearing, growing volume by the moment until that was all she heard. Drip Drip Drip.  It was so comforting, that sound..she wished it would last forever. A metallic sound reverberated around her as an object hit the roof beside her. There was something wrong with that sound, but she couldn't bring herself to stop listening to that dripping.  It was mesmerizing.

She knew she had dropped something, but it didn't matter.

_You can do it..don't be afraid._

"I'm not afraid."

_Then do it..Make it all disappear._

She felt like she was drowning slowly..her vision was swimming before her, and she couldn't seem to focus.  The pain hurt so much now.  If she just jumped, she would get peace, comfort.  But she wouldn't..something held her back.  Some small strip of sanity still screamed for her to be still.  She was bleeding;  she didn't care...the voice made it evaporate, anyway.  Her powers had never acted like this before, now they had turned against her..But the voice made it go away.

The invisible force squeezed one last time on her lungs before she fell, and blackness rushed up to greet her..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had woken up in intensive care two days later, suffering from drastic blood loss.  The first thing she saw when her vision came back was her father's pitiful gaze.  

He had gasped in shock, his eyes brimming with tears.  

She had tried to kill herself.  But, she didn't..her powers..it was all a big mistake, she would never try to kill herself.  It was that voice.  She had the same feeling of being a soulless puppet when she had entered that man's office, and she didn't like it one bit.

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome slowly stood up, using the wall for support.  She slipped ,rather than slung, her bag over her shoulder, taking a collective breath before heading off to Mr. Greensby's advanced sciences class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know!! *hides under her covers.* …This was a really dark chapter, so let me fill you in on some stuff.  Naraku had plotted to kill Kagome, but since everyone was one was on his case, he had to make it look inconspicuous. What better way than to frame suicide?  He manipulated Kagome's miko powers to try and trick her into jumping off her roof.  He succeeded in making her cut her own wrists, but he had to do that or someone would think it was murder.  Why kill an innocent?  Kagome, even at the age of fifteen, was onto him.  He was manipulating the government to think that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were behind a big drug deal, instead of focusing on the major issue:  The increasing numbers of random innocent deaths.  Naraku couldn't let it be known that he was extracting parts of the human's souls to use for reviving the dark witch Sanuye. (Which roughly translates as red cloud at sundown.) The following chapters will be happy and will be filled with all kinds of I/K fluff. ^_^;..So don't hate me, cause I just love you guys! *hops into the audience's lap and purrs*. I'll update soon, promise.


	3. Classroom Blues

Sorry about the chp 3 problem, guys.......I uploaded but apparently it's not showing up, so I re-uploaded it..o.o..  
  
Alright..Are you ready for some more I/K moments? Good, 'cause here they come! And don't forget to review! Remember, you can leave an anonymous message so I don't necessarily have to know who you are..It would be nice to know, but you have your opinions and I suppose I have respect that. ^_^;. Thank you everyone that reviewed, it really means a lot to me.*crawls into the nearest tree and goes to sleep*  
  
Oh! I don't own Inuyasha, Sister Hazel, or anything except for this fic and Gwen! *falls out of the tree*....  
  
On to the next chapter: Classroom Blues  
  
Oh wait! *holds up a stop sign* Before you read the chapter, here are the official pairings. Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku. Pretty traditional...I'm just so creative. All right, continue. ^____^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~(( o ))  
  
Kagome passed the first door on her left and an overwhelming sense of the first day butterflies caught her full force in the gut. She shouldn't be nervous, but for some reason she was. Oh well, the best remedy for butterflies is to face your fears. It was pretty brave of her considering the fact that any moment she was sure she would run away from the door like a bat out of hell.  
  
She paused at the second door on her left and listened intently to the speech that the teacher was beginning to give. It would be a pity to interrupt, after all, so maybe she should just..oh..say..sneak to the bathroom really fast?...Science was interesting and everything, but the bathroom was just so more..white?  
  
"Stop being such a chicken, Kag." She whispered to herself, calming her shaky nerves before turning the knob and slowly opening the door.  
  
The class was completely silent as the door creaked open and an innocent looking Kagome walked in. For a moment there she was sure that she had walked into a morgue, not a classroom. She shrugged off the thought, not really wanting to think about a morgue at that particular moment in time. That man had really put her nerves on edge..Any sudden movement by anyone and she was sure they would fall off of that edge and into a nice deep ravine.  
  
She didn't bother looking around at the students since they were all pretty much staring at her..and she didn't feel like staring back. She did, however, get the chance to notice that the classroom had stadium style seating. It was a nice idea, and it was a lot easier to pass notes if you weren't reaching out in the middle of the isle between two desks.  
  
She slowly walked to Mr. Greensby, handing him her admittance pass. She kept her eyes alluded from the teacher; the floor seeming extremely interesting at that point in time.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up slowly, meeting the eyes of a very friendly looking man. He seemed to be middle aged, forty-five at the most. The wrinkles that were formed on his forehead and cheeks were not from age, or worry..they were smile wrinkles. Maybe the teachers would turn out to not be so bad. His eyes were bright blue; the kind of blue you see when you look up at a cloudless sky. She liked that color.   
  
"Are you okay? You seem quite pale, my dear."   
  
Although it was an innocent enough question, Kagome was starting to get very peeved at that particular inquiry.  
  
"Yes sir, i'm just nervous..that's all." She managed a shaky smile, seeming to satisfy him. Even though she was telling a complete lie, it sounded a lot better than: "There is a crazy dude in a room in the main office and he scares me!! I think he can control my miko powers and kill me. It's happened before, ya know." Right..Everyone would think that she had flipped her lid. Not that they already didn't after the beautiful display of affection that morning.  
  
"Allright, but if you start feeling dizzy then please tell me."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, as for seating arrangement..."   
  
'Pssst! Kag! Psst!'  
  
She really was going fruity. Either that or someone was calling her name.  
  
'It's me, Sango!'  
  
Kagome's head snapped up at once and she searched the isles for her friend. She saw a hand temporarily shoot into the air, waving around madly before getting her attention completely. It was Sango!! She was saved at last! Trust Super-Sango to save the day.   
  
She slowly smiled, causing the teacher to glance over at her worridly. Yep, it was official. The teacher thought she had cracked a nut. ((*slaps all the hentai reading that*))  
  
As she was smiling at her new found pal, the teacher continued scanning the empty seats before finally seeming to come to a conclusion.  
  
"Aha! Kagome, you will be sitting by.." She let out a silent plea to any gods that may have been watching. "Inuyasha."  
  
"What?!" Kagome barely contained the scream that was beginning to rise in the back of her throat. "You can't do that! Please don't do that..." Begging was pretty pitiful, yes...But right then it didn't really matter. She couldn't sit by him!!  
  
Mr. Greensby just sighed and shook his head. Obviously those two had SOMETHING going on. He would just give it a tiny push in the right direction. Actually more of a shove, but that was beyond the point. Ahhh...young love.  
  
Kagome shot Sango a desperate look, and her friend shrugged and sighed sadly. Crashed. and. Burned.  
  
She slowly looked up..past one row...past two rows..and there they were, those haunting golden orbs. Yep, it was official; her life had just been shoved into a manhole.   
  
The teacher pointed to the seat beside Inuyasha and once again her legs walked without her consent. She hated when they did that.   
  
Actually, the position wouldn't have bothered her that much except for two facts. 1.) He was an asshole and 2.) He was Inuyasha. Other than those two minor problems, she was perfectly okay with seating arrangement.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off of her since the moment she had begun to ascend the stairs, and it was starting to piss her off. Boy, everyone was out to get her today. Any moment she thought she would snap and start biting his head off. Didn't he know it was rude to stare?   
  
A chill started flowing down the stairs and straight up her spine as she got nearer to the curious looking boy. His aura..it was so..sad. When she was less than two feet away the pain that had risen to her chest burst into a full blown ache. He was pitiful! But..he looked so peaceful and collected on the outside, how could his soul be this tormented? She rubbed the goosebumps forming on her arms, willing them to go away. It wasn't even cold in the room and here she was, Kagome Higurashi, the nut case, getting chill bumps on her arms.   
  
Not to mention that the class was still completely silent. No one had leaned over to their peers and whispered, coughed, laughed; anything! Quite unusual for a room of hormone driven teenagers. As she caught a student's dead look she was immediately reminded of a zombie once again. Dead. Lifeless. Was that what life was usually like here?  
  
A light object thudded against her knee and she looked down to see a paper ball lying folded up on the ground.   
  
A roar of laughter immediately gushed out from the silence like a daisy pops out of the snow in Spring.   
  
A paper ball? They were laughing at a paperball? Somehow that wasn't exactly that funny.   
  
She sucked in air as something cold hit her from behind. Water slid down her back and into the nooks where her pants rested on her thigh. A water balloon. One popped her in the back of her head, another in her knee. She sensed them coming, but there were so many she did the only thing she could do. She stood her ground.  
  
The freezing water cascaded down her hair landing in droplets on the new carpet beneath her feet. The shimmering liquid seemed so innocent. Hah..  
  
Hers eyes darted around until they rested on Inuyasha, just as he readied another water bomb.  
  
"Having fun?" He called out to her teasingly as the balloon launched into the air and right into her stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her. The slight smile that drifted on his lips was enough to make her angry.  
  
She looked around at the busted plastic lying around on the floor and then back up to his mocking face. Everything seemed suspended in time, like she was living in a dream world. It would have made her drop her guard and burst out crying right then, but she was more pissed off than sad. How dare he? He acted like everything was just fine for him, and it was okay to throw balloons at the poor new girl. No schools had ever been like this, EVER!..  
  
The sound of the classroom had melted back into her ears and she distinctly heard Mr. Greensby yelling to try and quiet the students. Zombies her ass..more like blood sucking leeches. There she stood, her hair soaked, her clothes soaked...And they were laughing. A few of them had shot her pitying looks but she scoffed at their compassion. She didn't need it.  
  
Before anyone knew it she had cleared the remaining two feet and had stopped right before an amused Inuyasha.   
  
The class was once again silenced as the room echoed with a resounding slap. The only thing that could be heard was the constant beat of water against the floor. She lowered her hand back to her side slowly, ignoring the stinging sensation making its way up her arm. Hitting him was like trying to break a concrete wall with her fist.  
  
Inuyasha's face was still turned to the side..he hadn't quite expected that. He was expecting her to burst into tears and silently vent her anger, not let the whole world see it.  
  
"You..asshole...If you or your cronies EVER do that again, you won't just be worrying about snippy French comments headed towards your whore." She whispered just loud enough for his hanyou hearing to pick up. His ear vaguely twitched in her direction, giving her a silent hint that her threat had been registered.  
  
"INUYASHA! KAGOME! ENOUGH!"  
  
They both jumped and turned around to face the red faced, puffy teacher. He kind of reminded her of a cat after it had just been stepped on. Apparently he wasn't in the best of moods anymore, and it looked to Kagome that she was about to witness the biggest screaming fit in history. Luckily the gods did have SOME mercy on her.  
  
"Go dry yourself off in the bathroom, Kagome. Inuyasha I want you to escort her." Her jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Inuyasha..Just do it."  
  
The spoiled teenager stood up, slamming his fists into the strip of dyed wood that served as a desk in front of him. It didn't take an idiot to see that he wasn't the least bit happy. The wood splintered slightly, but (luckily for him), he didn't cause any serious damage.  
  
Kagome was once again reminded of a little puppy. A little lost puppy that needed guidance; someone to latch onto. She noted to herself to start carrying around a rolled up newspaper.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and shot the teacher a defiant look. And he thought SHE was icy? For a moment there she was sure he was going to put up a fight and start harrassing the poor old man, but he just turned and looked at her with a 'Get your ass moving before I scream' look. She wasn't that evil, was she? Nah..He was just a cod.  
  
She turned directions and walked silently down the stairs and past Mr. Greensby. Her bag was miraculously dry, so she tossed it behind the man's desk and proceeded to swiftly walk towards the door. As she turned the knob a breeze of cold air shot through the cracks, blowing right into her drenched figure. She considered it lucky if she didn't catch Pnemonia. If somebody even uttered the word 'cold' she caught it like the plague.  
  
Pushing the door completely open, she walked past the doorframe and into the deserted halls, waiting on the white haired nuissance.  
  
As they were exiting she heard the teacher cough harshly before lifting his voice quite a few octaves.   
  
"All of you, that was very shameful. Thanks to the few who pulled this prank, and yes, I do know who you are Kouga, Miroku, Hojo, and Seth, everyone attending this class with have five Saturday detentions-.."  
  
Inuyasha slowly shut the door behind him, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Don't expect me to walk you to the bathroom, wench." He snapped, proceeding to lean against the red coated lockers stationed beside the classroom.  
  
"Oh no, that would be far too decent; You are just a dog, after all. Now while you scratch your fleas or do whatever canines do in their off-time, I'll be searching for the bathroom." Ouch. Two points, Kagome: Zero, Inuyasha.  
  
She took off in the opposite direction too soon to gauge his reaction, but judging by the shuffling of feet she had ruffled a few feathers. She knew she was being far too mean to him, but after what he had put her through so far she didn't even twice consider the option of being nice.   
  
A little ways down the hallway split into a junction, parting to go either direction. It figures there would be no signs or posters to point her in the right direction...Maps were something she found this school lacking. She looked right cautiously, then left..After her incident in the office she seriously didn't want to get lost in the bowels of the monstrous school. This was the second time she had found herself considering asking the stubborn hanyou for directions. Well..It looked like she didn't have a choice.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath before releasing a long and dramatic sigh. "Inu-" She found herself looking right into a pair of amber eyes..again.  
  
"You have a major stalking issue." She took a step back..those eyes..they were like liquid fire, tempting to draw her in like a moth caught in a flame.  
  
"And YOU have a serious direction issue." He retorted sharply, shoving her out of the way as he took off down the right hall. How rude..  
  
Seeing as how she had no other option, she followed behind him. Not close enough so that she could smell his rank cologne, but far enough back so that she didn't loose him. She sniffed the air uncertainly, breathing in his scent. Tommy Hilfiger. She had always loved that smell, and now his sour attitude had spoiled the brand.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the hanyou's abrubt stop until she ran right into him. It was like hitting a brick wall. She felt herself begin to fall before a hand reached out to grasp her own, pulling her up so fast she almost got whiplash.  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch." Inuyasha gave her a flat look, releasing her hand and gliding over to the lockers opposite the bathroom.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him instinctively. "Stop calling me bitch."  
  
"Okay, bitch." Well, she had to admit that one stung her a bit.  
  
Kagome bristled and walked into the room with the words 'Girls' stenciled in air brush across the front.  
  
The bathroom itself was extremely clean. There were a total of eight mirrors, excluding the full-body mirror hanging on the wall by a couch placed in the middle off the room. Red carpet reached all the way from the door to the first stall where it blended into marble tile. There was a desk against the wall behind the couch that held hairspray, a blow drier, and a few towels stacked neatly on top of each other. How convenient.   
  
She looked back and forth from the blow drier to the towels, before deciding to just go ahead and use the towels.  
  
'Maybe dog boy really does have emotions,' She contemplated for a moment, picking up one of the fuzzy objects. He didn't seem that bad, at least not bad enough to start a drug mafia. She softly patted the towel against her skin, making sure to collect all of moisture. Dropping the towel onto the floor she placed two hands on either side of her wet hair, wringing it out into the sink.   
  
Her clothes were relatively dry, excluding her lower back, stomach, and knees. The levi jeans had melted onto her skin and she irratibly pulled them off.   
  
"Why do you punish me like this? Did I honestly do something THAT bad." She looked up at the ceiling as if waiting for some streak of lightning to hit her. Unfortunately none came.   
  
A drop of warm liquid hit the sink in front of her, followed by two more. Her eyes traced and imaginary line going across from the counter, past the faucet, and into the basin. The blood sparkled up at her, the translucent liquid winking in the shady light of the room.  
  
'Oh no..' The visions were coming back. Why now?!...She hadn't had a vision since she was fifteen.   
  
Her eyes snapped up to the mirror stationed directly in front of her. There was a long gash going across her neck, with small small scratches dotted here and there appearing on her face. The blood ran in rivulets down her pale skin, dropping into the sink with a sickening splat.  
  
She sucked in breath, closing her eyes to the image.   
  
Someone had been killed.  
  
A door slammed behind her and she starting, flying around so fast she lost her balance and went tumbling into the carpet.  
  
"Boy..you really do have a problem." Inuyasha snorted, his lips curving into a menacing smirk.  
  
"You too, pervert. What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"  
  
"You've been in here for over twenty minutes."  
  
She was dumbfounded. That couldn't be right, she could have sworn she had only been in there for five minutes. She grasped the counter, pulling herself off of the floor.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I bleeding?"  
  
"Huh?!" He lifted an eyebrow at her, giving her that trademark 'you are a nut case!' look.  
  
She slowly peered into the sink. There was no blood. Her eyes darted back up into the mirror. The gash had disappeared along with the random five cuts speckled across her face. Weird...  
  
"Ya know, Charter is still accepting patients. I'm sure they could help with your obvious mental problem."  
  
She stormed past him, making sure to flip her semi wet hair into his face.  
  
As soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom a loud screeching sound accompanied by flashing lights blared out of the walls on either side of her.  
  
"A fire alarm?" She stood their blinking as Inuyasha came flying out of the bathroom, running as fast as he could towards the exit. His ears were flattened against his head, almost covered completely with white hair.  
  
"Hah. I need to remind myself to get one of those things installed at my house." She gave the back of his head an evil look before tagging along behind him at a much slower pace.  
  
Students had already started to filter through the doors and into the hallway, some even taking it upon themselves to scream that the apocolypse had finally arrived. Kagome didn't take any notice, though...The image of the torn flesh was still haunting her.  
  
The premonitions started when she was fifteen. Her father had suggested that they go down to a local lake and have a nice quiet picnic under the shady trees. Everything was going great until both Mr. Higurashi and Souta dozed off to sleep. Naturally, curious little Kagome couldn't shut her eyes because of the massive intake of pixie sticks, so she decided to explore the surrounding area. Trees weren't exactly the most interesting thing in the world in her eyes, but the lake was. She remembered looking down at her reflection and it being a perfectly normal, happy Kagome..But the face changed into a distorted figure, blood running down the sides of her face and into the calm lake.  
  
The police had stumbled upon a body a week later.  
  
Of course she couldn't tell anyone..Well, she could..but she didn't. They would put her in a mental instution, and if the vision had come true they would convict her of murder. If those were the only two options, she would gladly keep it bottled up inside.  
  
"Kagome!" An eager looking Sango dodged and weaved through the massive body of students before screeching to a halt in front of her.   
  
"Did you hear?" Sango took short, even breaths before straightening up and shooting a look of extreme anticipation in her general direction.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We're getting dismissed early, there's been a bomb threat."  
  
Kagome took a moment to soak in that information before realization dawned. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah, apparently some wacko has called the office and threatened that if they didn't pay they would blow the whole building up." Sango shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. "Yeah..it happens all the time. Mostly just students trying to get out of school."  
  
Kagome's face mirrored genuine shock. How could anyone just shrug off a bomb threat like it was nothing? Well, now that she thought about it..most of the students weren't moving very fast.  
  
"There was something else, too..I just can't remember what though.."  
  
A hand brushed Kagome's behind and she instinctively turned around ready to pummel whoever had the gall to do it. A boy her age was standing there with his arms crossed, giving off the best innocent look he could. She couldn't really be sure of the color of his eyes, but she was pretty sure they were brown. His black hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a ponytail, and she instantly registered him as one of Inuyasha's goons.  
  
"Oh yeah...that was it." Sango muttered, rubbing her temples before calmly walking over to the boy.  
  
'Maybe they're a couple?' Kagome tensed as Sango drew back her fist.  
  
"YOU LECH! WHAT. HAVE. I. TOLD. YOU. ABOUT. GRABBING. GIRL'S. ASSES.?" With each word Sango decked the poor boy with everything she had.  
  
'Maybe not..'  
  
"I apologize lady Sango. Please take my heart as a token of sincerity." The boy managed to snag one of Sango's hands and was currently on one knee, gazing up into her eyes with a lovestruck expression.  
  
"Oh brother.." Sango mumbled under her breath as she turned back to face Kagome.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kag. This is Miroku, the lech-" Sango was shoved out of the way and Kagome found herself looking the boy's eyes.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. Would you please be so kind as to bare my child?"  
  
Either it was her imagination or his hand was snaking it's way towards her breast. Nope, definately not her imagination.  
  
She would have replied except for the fact that a very distraught Sango had pulled the boy away, dragging him off down the hallway.  
  
"Well..that was..interesting.." She calmly walked the rest of the down the hallway, out of the emergency exit, and across the parking lot to her truck.  
  
She was inches away from the door when another voice disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, wait up Kagome!" Kouga strolled over to her quietly, crossing his arms and pulling a very 'Inuyasha' like expression.  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight?"  
  
"Um..What party?" She really wanted to just scream 'HELL NO!', pop open the door of her truck and drive away laughing, but the good side of her conscience kept her from doing it. Damn that conscience.  
  
"You didn't hear? Seth's having a party after the big game."  
  
"Game?"  
  
"You know..football?"  
  
"Oh, okay." She had never really been interesting in sports. Well, watching them. She used to run track and play soccer in some of her old schools, but that craze had just sort of...disappeared.  
  
"So, you want to go? It starts at nine."  
  
"Um, no thanks..I have a lot of work to catch up on." She was lieing through her teeth, but it was better than leading him on.  
  
"All right." His spirits deflated a little, but they were otherwise still entact. "I'll catch up to you later, then."  
  
He didn't recieve an answer as Kagome unlocked her truck door, lifting herself inside. She punched the radio button, turning the base and volume up simultaneously.  
  
On the way home, that party idea started sounding better and better by the minute. It had been a while since she had gone to any type of party..Maybe it would be fun? Plus it gave her a chance to investigate some of the students. When people were drunk they were usually a lot easier to talk to. She nodded her head to the music, processing each good and bad thing about going. After she was finished the bad had overruled the good, but just because she was so nice the good side got a couple of points added. Her mind was made up.  
  
She pulled into her driveway, noting Inuyasha's silver car was already in his garage. Turning off the ignition and taking the key out she reached behind her to grab her backpack, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Shit!" A few birds flew from the trees surrounding the truck, flying away as fast as their little wings allowed them.   
  
Kagome sighed, leaning back into the comforting leather of her seat. She couldn't believe she had left her bag in the classroom. It could have been stolen, thrown away, anything.   
  
"Oh well..," she grumbled to herself, "I'll just have to go get it tommorow." Mr. Greensby had said something about Saturday school, so maybe the doors would be unlocked when she got there.  
  
She opened the door of her truck, sliding off the seat and onto the concrete pavement. She pushed the auto-lock button on her arm rest causing a spurt of pain to shoot up her wrist. Great...It still hurt from when she had slapped that jerk silly..Yet another thing to add to the list of 'happy things' her new school brought her.  
  
Slamming the door she crossed her lawn and opened the door to her house.  
  
"Dad, I'm home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Extra long chappie. @_@...Things are about to get really iffy soon, and the plot is about twist. If you haven't figured out who the guy was behind the desk, I'm not telling..I'll just give a hint. *holds up a sign that says 'Naraku'*. See, I didn't tell! Thank you to all the reviewers! Oh, I hope you guys like the name change. 'High School Hell' was just too cliche, so I changed it to 'The Life of an Immobile Teen." Pretty neat, no? I know the summary sounds really retarded, I'm not very good at them...^_^;...And to clear something up: Kagome's miko powers allow her to see things that are going to happen, and sometimes things that have happened. I also know it seems that her and Kouga are hitting it off...but you'll see. *evil laugh*...Ahem..Now, lets do a little simple math, k?  
  
*takes out her meter stick and slaps it on a chalkboard* "Reviews = Chapters"...Once again 'Reviews = Chapters'...I know it's complicated, but just bare with me, k?  
  
Please Review! I would really like to know what you think . ^.^  
  
Next Chapter: Ghostly Illusions  
  
*smacks all the hentai reading that* -_-;...May or may not be what you think..tune in next time-  
  
Gwen: Damnit! *flips the switch off* I hate it when they cut off the endings...*walks away grumbling*.  
  
Hey you guys, sorry about changing the chapter placement..I was going to add the shrine part in with 'A Wild Night' but it turned out to be too long...Not exactly a spellbound chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I will finish 'A Wild Night' later on tonight and put it up..Sorry! ^_^; 


	4. Ghostly Illusion

Sorry about 'A Wild Night' getting postponed, but I had to make two seperate chapters...^_^; It'll be up either today or tommorow, promise! *gets a hand cramp* Ow..x.X  
  
I have to say something before I continue...  
  
Immobile does mean 'stationary' or 'fixed'..And the purpose of that is, while Kagome moves around and meets different people, Her heart stays in one place.  
  
AND! Wow...You guys are awesome! I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews!! *gives the audience a huge bear hug!*..@.@..Individual replies will be at the bottom. =^_^=  
  
Okie, here comes the fourth -yes fourth!- chapter in the I.T. Series....Yes, the Immobile Teen Series.... Ghostly Illusions.  
  
No, seriously you guys. I really appreciate your reviews. Oh, and homecoming is coming up! W00T! o.O....Will Kagome and Inuyasha be going together?..Hmmm....*looks into her crystal ball*..It's kind of cloudy. *walks off...*.....*comes back carrying some windex (sp? O.o;?)* Ah...that's better...  
  
Kagome will be going with- *big godly hand comes from the sky and squishes her with its thumb*  
  
Gwen: o.O..*girly scream*..Well, now that that's over with. Liz does (Or did) not own Inuyasha or any other references to big businesses or bands that she could never even dream of owning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Ghostly Illusions.  
  
________________________  
  
"Dad?!" Kagome called out, pushing the swinging door of the kitchen open with a relish. ((A/N: I'm hungry now...*pout*))  
  
Mr. Higurashi was slumped over the kitchen table, his head propped up on a stack of files she guessed were 'top secret'. The late nights he had been keeping were definately taking their toll.  
  
"Dad..What am I going to do with you?" She sighed, disappearing into the living room and returning with a small comforter they had stashed away in one of the spare closets. She wrapped it around his peaceful frame, tucking the sides in underneath his arms. Her mother had done the same thing when she was just a babe, and it always seemed to make her nightmares go away.  
  
She looked around the kitchen for a moment before her eyes rested on a pencil and writing tablet lying undisturbed by the coffee maker, which was currently splurting the dark liquid into the glass pot. Her father had probably made it before he dozed off. She picked up the pencil and scribbled her dad a note of where he could find her. It was something to the effect of:  
  
Dad,  
  
Hey, I went to go see if there are any shrines nearby. School let out early because someone  
  
phoned in a bomb threat. Nice start to a new school, huh? I'll be back soon, and if you wake  
  
up and see this don't freak..I'm fine.   
  
P.S. I have something important to tell you when I get home.  
  
Love,  
  
Kag.  
  
She ripped the piece of paper out of the pad, placing it gently beside her father before pushing the swinging door back again.   
  
Plopping down onto the couch, she popped open the hidden desk located in the middle and took out the local phone book.  
  
"Let's see...Shrine..Shrine." She mumbled to herself, flipping the pages until she got to the 's' section. She scanned the page briefly before picking up the words 'Tsuki Shrine' printed in bold italics. Ripping out the page, she stuffed it into her now dry pocket before picking up her truck keys from the glass table in front of the couch. Her dad could buy a new phonebook, one little page didn't matter.  
  
She heard a rumble outside and for a moment thought an earthquake would hit before hearing the soft patter of rain against the grass. That for one was very odd, considering the fact that the sun was shining brilliantly that very morning.  
  
She slowly made her way up the stairs, trying not to make a lot of noise so that her father could continue to sleep. "Maybe I should tell him about earlier.." She started to argue to herself before a crack of thunder silenced her voice. Mother nature was trying to give her a sign, apparently.  
  
Clearing the last two steps, she flung open the door to her room and hurridly paced past her bed into the closet. She snatched her gray jacket with the word 'Track' written in bold black letters across the front, pulling it over her head hurridly. Another crack of thunder made itself be known, and she glanced over to her window subconsciously, watching the torrents of rain slide down Inuyasha's window.  
  
As soon as her eyes had contact with his bedroom door a very angry Inuyasha game hurtling in, seemingly talking to himself. There was a crash, and screaming. It really wouldn't have bothered her, but she was curious by nature. Who exactly was he yelling at? Another boy curtly walked in a few minutes after the disgruntled Inuyasha, mouthing something rude. It was along the lines of 'You half-breed bastard'. The words clicked in her head after a few moments and she labeled the boy as Inuyasha's brother. Definately not his father, he was far too young. But then again, some demons were centuries old and didn't look a day over eighteen.  
  
Although Inuyasha was an asshole, jerk, cod, and pig..She still thought calling him a half-breed was a little harsh.   
  
The boy had obviously touched a nerve because in a flash Inuyasha darted past him and out of sight. Kagome distinctly heard the rumble of an engine, and the screeching of tires into the distance.  
  
She missed the boy's expression or anything that had happened after because she was out of the room and past the front door before not too much else could happen.  
  
She fled from the safety of the porch to where her truck was parked on the now soaking wet concrete...outside no less. She mentally reminded herself to start parking in the garage. It was a two car garage and Souta was still a couple years short of getting a license.  
  
Throwing open the door she reached into her pocket, pulling out the crumpled up piece of yellow paper. She tried to smooth as many wrinkles as possible before deciphering the address of the shrine. 1028 Okabi Rd. Okabi...that name rang a bell for some reason. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a few minutes before a streak of lightning interrupted her inquisitions.  
  
A strip of blue caught her eyes and her attention was now focused on the object. It was another car, now parked in her neighbor's drive way. A Porsche if she wasn't mistaken; such a dark blue it could probably be mistaken for black. A new Porsche, at that. It probably belonged to the boy she had seen standing at the entrance of Inuyasha's bedroom...His brother. Her father had mentioned his name once but she couldn't remember..S..Sess...Sesshoumaru..or something like that.  
  
She reached a hand up and slid her fingers through her wet and tassled mane before turning the keys to the ignition.   
  
The digital clock on her dashboard read 8:45. She would have a while before she had to be home to pick Souta up from his new school. It was hard to keep forgetting the fact that Souta was being switched to different schools too..He usually never said anything about it, but she knew he was depressed. She was once in that same spot, too..  
  
Turning her lights and wipers on she backed out of the driveway and into the small suburban street.  
  
As she exited out onto the highway she saw the flashing lights of a gas station. "I really don't like this idea, but a general point in the right way would be nice." She sighed to herself, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Sliding her truck into a parking spot she calmly walked inside the abandoned looking building to ask for directions. In all truth, as she passed the entrance she half expected the roof to cave in and crush her.  
  
A man peered at her from behind the termite eaten counter, his piercing gaze sending a shiver down her spine. His eyes were glazed over, and she guessed he was either blind or going blind ((A/N: I seriously had to strain not to put 'Or he was eating doughnuts')). He had shock white hair and eyebrows, yet another product of old age. His lips were pursed and curved down in what she would have thought of as an eternal frown. She wanted to grab one of the plastic clown masks lying on a display shelf near the back of the room and put it on, dancing around the room in an indian ritual dance.. just to see if smiling would break his face.   
  
"Sir, would you happen to know where Okabi road is?" She asked timidly, the silence of the eerie room suffocating her.  
  
The man gently rocked back and forth for a moment, reminding her of some bizarre wacko who belonged in an asylum. He finally seemed to acknowledge her presence, turning his body in her direction.  
  
"Who wants to know?" His voice rasped out. It was a kind of grating sound...like raking fingernails against a chalkboard.  
  
"I'm just lost, that's all." She took a step back towards the door, any minute ready to just take off running. It was very unlikely that the old man could limp faster than she could run. She'd even go to the extremes and run the old fogie over with her F-250 if needed be.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Kagome took a pensive breath before barely whispering. "Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, huh? You have a very pretty voice, Kagome."  
  
"Thank you." Alright, this man was seriously giving her the creeps, and when something frightened her the result usually ended up in her being pissed. "..But I didn't come here for you to rate my voice. I need directions."...She glanced up collectively for a moment before adding, "Please."  
  
"Of course. Take a right at the next intersection, a left at the stop sign, and follow that road until you see a gravel path to your right."  
  
She nodded dumbly, looking around before turning her eyes back to the counter. An empty counter.  
  
Turning on her heels she was out of that building and back onto the highway before anyone could say, 'Boo.'  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest. She scratched 'Get directions from a ghost' off her things to do before she died list. It came after 'Fake Suicide' and 'Meet A Disturbed Hanyou..'  
  
She had already made it past the intersection and stop sign, and was currently scanning the right side for any hint of a gravel road. There wasn't even a clue so far.  
  
Her body was slung forward suddenly, and if it wasn't for the seatbelt across her chest she would probably be lying in the middle of the pavement in a bloody heap right about then....Her eyes snapped up to her rear view mirror and she could have sworn it was a small crater disappearing over the hill behind her. Damn..she would have to tell her dad about that.  
  
She was was on the top of a small hill when a smudge of gray to her right slowly faded into view.  
  
"Finally.." She had always hated gravel, but she loathed wet gravel..Any more bumping and she swore she was going to scream 'Everyone, the pilot has put on the seat belt sign. We are experiencing some turbulence.'  
  
About halfway up the road from HELL, the gravel smoothed into blacktop, making it a lot easier for an already shaken up Kagome. She silently thanked any gods that were listening, and prayed that there would be no more bumps until the way down..  
  
The large building faded into sight, and Kagome stopped her truck, gazing up at the beautiful monolith. The ancient structure rose up into the dark clouds like a monster from a dream; it's tinted windows sent shimmering flecks of light across the ground in various places. Beautiful gardens sprouted from either side of the miniature castle, their iridescent colors smiling back at Kagome. She was reminded of the faces of children when their parents brought home a bag of candy..their bright faces, pink and rosy.   
  
Endless concrete stairs blended into the pavement, spiraling north, and Kagome had a feeling she was going to be very sore when the day was over..  
  
Her stare lingered a moment before she pulled into one of the parking spaces, completely missing the silver Mitsubishi Eclipse cleverly hidden behind a large weeping willow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome neared the top of the stairs, she brushed a few lingering drops of rain from her jacket. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't wet at all..  
  
'Guess the trees are being greedy today..' She looked up into the canopy of treetops as a breath of wind stirred their leaves..It almost seemed to Kagome like they were reading her thoughts.  
  
To some, the shrine would have seemed forlorn and haunting..But she loved the tranquility..It was somewhere she could always find peace when her soul was tainted by some unspoken thought. Plus if she got on the gods' good side then maybe they would convince her dad to buy that new plasma screen T.V. she had been wanting...  
  
"..I want you to sweep the entire shrine, and fix a few tiles on the roof."  
  
"But Kaede-baba-"  
  
"Hush, it won't take long.."  
  
Kagome slowed at the sound of the voices. There were two, a boy and a woman..a pretty old woman by the sound of it.   
  
There were a few shuffling sounds followed by some inaudible grumbling.  
  
"Get to work, I'll give you your pay after I'm finished attending to the young girl listening to our conversation."  
  
A crimson blush spread throughout Kagome's face at the old woman's casual accusation. How had she known?...  
  
A flash of red zipped through her vision before she could focus, immediately disappearing into the tree branches. Odd..She cleared the last few steps calmly, coming face to face with a very friendly looking old woman.  
  
She was wearing the traditional shrine clothes: A white haori tucked into a pair of red hakama. There was a patch strewn across her eye, tied in a bow at the back of her head, and her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands swaying in the slight breeze. A broom was clutched in one of her hands, and it looked to Kagome like she was leaning on it.  
  
"May I use your prayer statue, please?" Kagome gingerly looked away from the old woman, trying to spot even a glimpse of what had flown by her earlier.  
  
"Certainly. Go through those gates over there and through the garden..You might want an umbrella too, child." The old woman eyed her for a moment like she was about to say something else, but just continued to sweep the small area in front of the steps.  
  
"I don't need an umbrella..I would actually rather walk in the rain. Thank you, Mrs. Kaede." Kagome bowed timidly before taking off in the direction the elder had directed. She didn't even need to sense it...Kaede was a miko too. She was positive the old woman was about to ask her about her miko spirit...  
  
Kagome pushed aside the vine covered gate, her feet making a small tapping noise as she paced across the circular stone steps. The gate slammed shut behind her and she was suddenly very aware of the wilderness that grew from either side of the path. It was like she was in another world completely..A world devoid of any sort of evil.  
  
She kept her eyes diverted from the flowers as she walked towards the small shrine in the distance. Now was not the time to go picking blossoms like a little kid caught in a cherry orchard..It was time to respect...  
  
Raindrops fell onto her raven hair, sparkling and shimmering before falling back to the earth, and she was too far in her own little world to notice the large puddle before her. That is, until she stepped in it. She jumped back, recoiling as the chilling water slid down her legs and into her tennis shoes.   
  
'Great...Twice today Kag, you're on a roll..'  
  
As the water fell back into place she watched the ripples glide across its surface, creating a gentle rapsody. It was kind of like her life...Something major would happen, and everyone around her would be part of the pain..Sometimes it was unbearable...Shrugging off the thought, she stepped over the puddle and continued at a leisurely pace...  
  
But once again she was completely unaware of a certain silver haired hanyou watching her every move.  
  
She managed to make it the rest of the way to the shrine without any more slip ups, or puddle incidents..and was now thoroughly soaked. It didn't matter, though..The coldness brought her back to the real world..It made her think.  
  
Something white caught her vision and she turned quickly to see a single white rose lying on the concrete.  
  
"A rose?"...She silently reached down to pick it up, rolling it around in her fingers. A slight prick on her hand caused her to jump slightly, a bead of bright red blood bleaching the outermost petal of the rose...  
  
She had stained it..It was innocent, lying there without a care..and now she had tainted it with her blood..the rose was dropped back to the ground with a gentle thump.  
  
Stepping inside the small three sided shrine, she picked up the incense that was used to call on the gods from a small box on the floor, putting it on a tray hanging on a pillar beside the entrance. She reached behind her, slipping a small blue lighter from inside her back pocket before lighting the incense. It smelled like honey suckle..Her mother loved honeysuckle..  
  
She bent down in the middle of three large statues: An eagle, signifying life; A bear, signifying strength; and a Dragon, signifying courage...They were meant to symbolize inner emotions, but most people just used them as fancy gimmicks. She lowered until her knees were touching the floor, before leaning back to sit on her feet in traditional prayer style.  
  
"Mom.." Her voice cracked slightly as she forced the word through her lips.  
  
"We moved again...This school seems..nice, and everything is going great...I'm sorry that....that you can't be here so see how much Souta has grown..but he is starting to look more and more like you every day.." She was beginning to remind herself of a little kid again, when things didn't make sense..when she needed people to explain.  
  
"I miss you.. a lot....And, I hope that you are happy, wherever you are. I just wanted to let you know..I'm not mad at you..for leaving..And..I love you." She forced the tears back, there was no way she was going to cry..not now.  
  
When her mother had driven away that long time ago, it was raining...She had taken Mr. Higurashi's car to the grocery store to get some last minute spices to add to their supper..Kagome ran out of the house, screaming and crying for her mother to come back. There was no way she could just out and say 'Mom! Stop! I had a vision mom, please don't go!'.  
  
Someone had cut the break line..It was meant to be her father in the car..Or herself..  
  
The police had called a few minutes after her disappearance...The card had crashed into a semi..They had asked if the family wanted to see the body, and her father and Souta went..She just couldn't stand to see it..to know that she could have stopped it..If only she wasn't so afraid of what people might think..she was being selfish, and now she was guilty...  
  
Kagome stood up and touched the middle statue..The dragon..for courage...That was something she desperately needed at the moment..courage.  
  
She turned, standing stock still.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
The poor boy didn't even bother to cover his ears, he just stood his ground and gave her a defiant look. He was now dressed in a red haori, and she couldn't help but think of how nice he looked in red...'Aiii! Kag!'..She mentally slapped herself..Now was not the time to think how very cute..sexy....whatever, Inuyasha was..  
  
"Cut that out. Don't you have any respect at all?" Now Inuyasha was trying to pull a father figure on her...His pitying looked was all the initiative she needed.  
  
"Whatever. I don't know how much you heard, but forget it all." She pushed past him brisquely, which was hard considering the fact that a hanyou wanting to stand his ground, will stand his ground.  
  
He grabbed her arm tentatively, pulling her around to face him.  
  
"Are you going to the party?"  
  
"..Why?" She struggled against his grip, but he merely pulled her forward and rested a clawed hand on each shoulder.   
  
"Just answer the question."..She didn't look into his eyes, just around at the scenery..Those amber globes were just too blank..  
  
He let a snarling growl escape his lips, and she was shocked into looking at him. The sound was strangely gentle, though.  
  
"Yes. Now let me go..or I'll...Scream!" She sucked in air, ready to let her lungs go full blast.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go."  
  
Uh-Oh..He did it now..  
  
She slapped his arms away, backing up a couple paces to look him dead in the eye. How dare he!  
  
"You aren't my father..I will do what I want. Now leave me alone!"  
  
She hastily flipped around, sending showers of water droplets spiraling all over the already damp ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kaede was startled as the young girl came flying through the small garden gate, mumbling obscenities at a seemingly invisible annoyance..That is until Inuyasha came trailing behind her. That was odd..the only girl he was ever usually seen with was that Kikyo..or whatever her name was.  
  
As the girl passed, Kaede had a random thought, stepping in front of the stairs to block them.  
  
"Shippo has been at it again."  
  
"Pardon?" The girl lifted an eyebrow, taking a step back and right into the grumpy hanyou.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear..Just rambling. Shippo is a little kitsune that likes to haunt old buildings...looks like he's at it again."  
  
Kagome just stood their contemplated on how she could make it around the woman before the pieces clicked in her head.  
  
'That abandoned gas station and the old man..It had been a little kistune I had sensed..' She mentally noted to go chew the little creature out as soon as she could. That little bugger had given her quite a scare..  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome darted past the old woman and down all the stairs before anyone knew what had hit them  
  
After she had disappeared down the steps Kaede sharply tapped Inuyasha on his forehead with the rough edge of the broom.  
  
"I'm not paying you to sit and stare like an owl, I'm paying you to work. So work!"   
  
The hanyou simply darted off inside the large shrine to search for a broom..Damn that woman had no patience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
The door of Kagome's new house flew open as a very huffy black-haired teenager stormed in.  
  
She stood at the entrance and fumed quietly for a few moments before shrugging off her temper tantrum...It would do absolutely no good to get mad now..it's not like what he had said was a crime or anything..  
  
His words bounced back in her mind's eye for a moment. 'Don't Go.'..It had sounded like a warning to her..And that made her even the more curious..  
  
'That cod..' She gently pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen.  
  
Her father was gone, as well the stack of papers he had been sleeping on. The small comforter she had wrapped around him lied strewn and forgotten on the back of the wooden chair he had been sitting in. There was a small slip of paper lodged under a paper weight casually set in the middle of the table, and she lifted it solemnly to her face.  
  
Kagome,  
  
The chief called, he wants me in for some new leads. Souta  
  
is riding the bus home to a new friend's house, so don't worry  
  
about him. I'll be back around twelve.  
  
Be good.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad.  
  
She looked up at the round clock above the stove. 2:00...  
  
"I've had enough adventure for one day.." she sighed quietly to herself, exiting the kitching and gliding across the living room to start ascending the steps.  
  
Opening the door to her room casually she picked up the silver remote control from her nightstand, turning on the T.V before plopping onto her bed.  
  
"Nothing interesting.." She started humming to herself, flipping through the channels before landing on news.  
  
"Might as well pick out an outfit." Rolling off the bed, she tossed the remote into the soft sheets before lumbering across the room to her closet.  
  
"A special report has just been received in the studio.." A woman's practiced voice floated through the doors of her walk-in closet.  
  
"Mrs. Ellen Shanlie, the principal of Feudal High, has just been declared a missing person. There are no leads on this case as of yet. Until her return, the vice president, Mr Shou, will be taking over her charge.."  
  
Kagome shuffled out of the closet, punching the knob of the T.V. The sound faded, and she stood there... completely unaware of the report.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
FrEaKiE! o.O'...J/k..^__^ Once again I am really really sorry that I postponed 'A Wild Night' It will for certain be coming up next! *crosses her heart and hopes not to die*..This chappie just got a little too long, so I split it into two. ^.^..Now, for a couple questions to be answered.  
  
drow_goddess: Wowzers!! Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you really like this story! ^___^  
  
anubaka: Yesss! Power to the Liz's! @.x  
  
Three-Letter-Word: I would have never known my chapter hadn't showed up! Thanks a bunches! *_*..*follows around like a puppy*.  
  
To everyone else that reviewed:  
  
I LOVE YOU! *snuggle hugs* I'm sorry I couldn't put replies to everyone..But trust me you are all appreciated!! I..I love you guys so much..*sniffles*..Ya'll are just too good to me...^___^  
  
Next Chapter: A Wild Night. 


	5. A Wild Night

Allrighty..Here's comes A Wild Night..Now, don't be all disappointed if it doesn't turn out the way you might have wanted it...o.o;...^_^;; However that might be..I'm actually starting to think I'll hit the '100 review' mark by the end of the story!! That is my dream..*angels with harps drift down and start playing*...  
  
Ahem, yeah. ^___^...Don't worry there will be lots of fluffiness..towards the end..^.^..I don't think this chapter will be as long as the others, but I might just be surprised..o.O;  
  
Oh!...And for the question if my work is pre-written or not. Nope...I write it, wait a couple of hours..then update...Which is kinda prewriting. ....Hehehe...I'll probably slow the down the updating to a couple days per each chapter after this one. o.o;...^_^;...Hope you like it! ((Oh, and yep...I update every day. *giggles*..That's such funny word..*giggles again for the hell of it*..Oo;; Sugar.))  
  
Oh! And here's an answer to a review I got recently:  
  
Salami Maker: Scratch that..^_^;; Appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I 'Dis' claim Inuyasha...((Well..you saw that coming, didn't you?)) ..*slurps her milk* Hey! I didn't know milk had bubbles!! Kewl! *proceeds to pop the milk bubbles*  
  
Warning! Some things are going to get intense..Not too far, but pretty far..o.o;  
  
[Update!]..I have a piece of fanart up..o.o;...Go to http://www.freewebs.com/iridescentreality/kagome.html  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: A Wild Night  
  
______________________  
  
Kagome tapped her blue pen thoughfully against her cheek, after a moment seeming to come to a conclusion, jotting down a few words into her journal. Her father had bought it for her after the attempted suicide routine, to keep her thoughts written down. It was golden red, almost the color of a fading sunset. There was a strip of cloth from both sides that tied in the middle to keep it closed. She didn't need a latch to keep it closed, not being really worried about anyone reading it, considering the fact her father was always busy and her little brother steered clear of her room. Apparently it had the 'cooties'.  
  
She sighed, flipping over onto her back and letting her hair cascade down the edge of the bed. It had been dark for a while now, and each hour the party got nearer the more she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha had warned her, sure..but why take a warning from that jerk?  
  
Nibbling on her pen top she reached out with her other hand to open the first drawer of her nightstand, dropping the diary carelessly into its depth.  
  
The clear telephone near her lamp started to ring relentlessly, flashing blue lights across the pale walls of her bedroom. She stared at it momentarily, wondering who on earth would call..The only ones that usually did were her father's co-workers..And he was at the office now, so there was no reason..  
  
"Hello?" She timidly asked, and a familiar female voice chirped back at her.  
  
"Hey Kag! Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Oh..Hey Sango..Not much..Hey..How did you get this number?"  
  
The girl on the other line blanched a bit before continuing. "Well, I sorta nabbed it from the office before I left..Being president of the student council does have its advantages, ya know."  
  
"You stole it?"  
  
"Now I wouldn't go that far..But, yeah."  
  
Kagome giggled softly, happy to hear another human's voice..It was getting a little too quiet in the house without her father or brother home.  
  
"So..Are you going to the party tonight?" Why was everyone asking her that question?..She sighed, contemplating the answer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool! I'm glad, it's going to be fun."  
  
"Yeah.." She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha..That chit had her all worked up over nothing..  
  
"Kag! Wake up! You sound like a zombie.." Sango started laughing madly, startling Kagome.  
  
"Um..Sango? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..Yeah.." There was a muffled sound, and more laughing...Sango was obviously trying to hide something, and she wasn't doing a very good job at it.  
  
"Tell Miroku I said hi." Kagome waited in silence for her trick to work.  
  
"Miroku, Kagome says h- Wait a minute! How did you know that?" The shock in the young girl's voice was evident, that's for sure..  
  
Kagome shook with laughter, 'Tsk'ing at her friend. She had thought those two had something going on..Figures she'd be right.  
  
"Just call it..intuition." She smiled to herself quirkily. Another case solved by the miraculous Kagome!  
  
"Kagome!" The front door of her house slammed, and her father's voice swept up the stairs to greet her.  
  
"Woops..Sorry Sango, I have to go..The parental's home."  
  
"Okay. Hey..I'll see you at the party, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..See you there." Kagome leaned over and plopped the transparent phone back into its case before sitting up and sliding her feet off of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"I'm coming dad!" She yawned loudly, pushing her door out of the way and trailing down the steps with ease. The kitchen light was flipped on and she paced across the living room, shoving the swinging door open harshly.  
  
"What did you wa-" Kagome was silenced as the door rudely smacked her in the back of the head. Ow..Even objects were taking their revenge out on her today..Yeesh..  
  
Mr. Higurashi was briskly skimming over a couple of papers that were scattered about over the table. A few hand drawn faces and photographs were paper-clipped to a manila folder that was currently the object of his attention.  
  
"Dad?" Kagome repeated, reaching up to gently rub her abused skull.  
  
"They've found a lead, Kagome.." His voice was gruff and worn. That and the circles under his eyes told her a lot more than he thought..He had been up almost every night since her mother's murder. Watching..waiting for a sign to come. That's what had made him get into the detective business in the first place.  
  
"Who is it this time?" She shot him a sad look, wondering how such a strong man could be molded into a stark shadow of what he had used to be...It made no sense, to be torn up like this..  
  
"Naraku." Hmm..that name seemed to be popping up a lot lately..Obviously this character had done something wrong on the railroad track of life..  
  
She stared at the stack of files, nonplussed. It wasn't the first time her father had come home bringing news of a possible suspect. At one point in time it had been a girl named Kagura, then a man named Jakotsu. It never ended. There was absolutely no sense in getting her hopes up, it would probably turn out in disaster, anyway.  
  
"Hey, dad?" The question had sounded more or less timid, but she couldn't help it..not when her father was mulling around the way he was.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" He responded almost robotically, startling Kagome at the harshness of his voice. Boy, he really was getting worked up..  
  
"Why are you home early?" She feigned innocence.  
  
"Oh..the chief told me to get some rest.."  
  
"Mmmhmm..." She lifted an eyebrow at him, but he was too consumed in the paperwork to notice. She sighed, evidently unmoved by his unreasonable excuse. He shouldn't be brooding over work, he should be getting rest. She slammed the file closed, sweeping the paper up one one smooth, clean gesture.  
  
Her looked at the empty spot where his work resided, not even attempting to move his head an inch to look at her.  
  
"You need some sleep dad. Just go to bed, you can sort through this junk tommorow." She was beginning to feel more and more grown up each second the lecture continued. It helped ease her heart to know that at least someone around the house still had sense, even if she had to be the one that had it. In truth, any minute she was prepared to break out crying..It hurt her that much. For the sake of the family, though, she held it in. Emotions showed weakness, and it was just another way for somebody to sweep by and trick them yet again.  
  
For a few long moments it appeared he wasn't going to move - just continue to sit and stare at the bleached wood, but eventually he turned his head up and looked at his daughter with that sense of pride a father gets in their offspring. It reflected clearly in his eyes. So much, in fact, she bit down her tongue on what she was about to say. She was going to tell him about her vision..but..yet again..that knot in her throat worked itself back up to her vocal cords, paralysing them.   
  
"Um..dad?" She coughed, clearing her throat of that offending lump.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering...I..Well..have been having.." So close, just a few more words away.."Ideas..about going to a party tonight. Can I go?" She muttered solemnly, already aware of the answer. She was being a chicken again, but the current time and place just didn't seem the right kind to announce to the world that she could see death...  
  
Her father had cleared the distance between them in a matter of seconds, putting his hand to her forehead in a rushed sort of manner. "Kagome? Are you feeling alright? I think we need to call the hospital.."  
  
"Dad!" She brushed his hand aside, giving him a deadpan look. "Not funny. I made some new friends and they want me to go..So can I?"  
  
Her father merely pushed his eyebrows down in a scowl at her mention of 'friends'.   
  
"Are you having hallucinations?"  
  
"No..Can I go?!" She huffed, crossing her arms playfully and glaring at him as much as a teenager possibly could towards their parent.  
  
He coughed slightly, brushing off the worried expression to one of a more serious intent. "Yes. But be back by at least one. Got it?"  
  
She nodded dumbly in response before throwing her arms around him in a giant bear hug. "Thanks dad!" She squealed, running through the kitchen door and up the stairs like the devil was on her heels. Some things would never change..   
  
He just stood there in mild shock as the door swung back and forth on its hinges- At least until he noticed some very important documents were missing.."Kagome!! You still have my papers!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*   
  
Kagome shuffled into her room just as her miniature grandfather clock struck nine o' clock on the dot.   
  
'Well, better late than never..' In all honesty, she was starting to seriously think about Inuyasha's threat...It had really got under her skin. Him and his cronies were probably planning to splash her with pigs blood or something..Nah, that had already been done before..In that movie Carrie..Or something like that..Plus the girl was at a prom, but that wasn't the point!  
  
Her thoughts were actually getting to the spot where she didn't even want to go to the damn thing. The whole 'Yes! High School Party' attitude had just blown away..But she had promised Sango she'd be there. It was bad luck to break promises, so she'd just turn up anyway. Not that it was her choice, or anything..  
  
She practically ran to her closet to snatch up the outfit she had previously picked out. It was a sky blue sweater that had a strip of cloth across her chest (and across her upper arms), and lower abs to keep it in place, but left her shoulders bare, along with a pair of long dark blue l.e.i hip huggers. The sweater was designed to be short, and revealed a tiny bit of her stomach. It was more of a teaser, really. Plus she couldn't stand to have any more flesh showing, in case she got a 'Kikyo Like' reputation. She absolutely adored the fabric though. It had a soft sort of silky texture to it.  
  
She slid on a pair of black flip-flops with blue and white butterflies criss crossed in the middle where the tong ran over the space between her big toe. The belt she had picked out was a simple baby blue color with the words 'Dream On' embroidered in small black italic letters across the side.   
  
'The perfect attitude for a party,' she concluded thoughtfully, eyeing her appearance in the nearest mirror. Something was missing..  
  
"Aha!" Snapping her fingers she snatched a metal hair clip from the tray of knick knacks she had so cleverly put her truck keys to keep them from disappearing, shoving it in her mouth before putting a finger to each temple and gliding them up, brushing her raven locks up and collecting them at the back of her head. Clipping the hair in to place, she leaned her head to the side, shooting a cocky look at nearest mirror.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm ready." She tapped her cheek pensively for a moment, considering all the facts she had pretty much already summed up in the truck ealier that day. She snorted causticlly, the sound echoing weirdly in the quiet room. It was pointless to argue with herself, it just made her even more curious.  
  
She smiled brightly to herself, picking up the piece of paper she had managed to snag from one of the bulletin boards before she was forced to evacuate the school. It had the name of the person and street address of the party. Seth Hudson, 212 W.D. Rd.  
  
Her clock made a loud 'ting' noise, startling her out of the stupor. It was nine thirty...Ah well, being late wasn't that big of a deal, right?..Right.  
  
She flew down the stairs, managing a rushed 'Bye Dad, Love you!' Before shooting out of the door, into her truck, and down the street. She had called for directions earlier during the day, and now she was content on the fact of not having to ask any ghostly youkai for a point in the right way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kagome didn't even really need directions...the noise was all anyone needed. If somebody didn't phone in a noise pollution threat by the end of the night it would be classified as a miracle. She heard it half-way down the block, and as she got closer it intensified with the screams and laughter of people mixing in to create one giant public nuissance. She distinctly heard the splash of a pool, along with a rumble of inaudible screams and loud barking noises..Though it didn't sound much like a dog.  
  
'Okay Kag..if you're wanting to turn around, now would be the time..' She chided herself, not moving an inch towards the gears..Guess her body wasn't going to defy her this time, even though she half wished it would.  
  
There were hardly any parking spaces anywhere, some cars even resorting to parking in other people's lawns..Bad idea. There was a patch of grass to her left that looked large enough to sport her truck, but she wasn't exactly sure. Ah well, fuck it. She felt the bump as her tires rolled over the edge of the pavement, followed by another as her back tires repeated the action. It was a tight squeeze between a red convertible and a rosy pink SUV, but (with any luck) she could make it.  
  
"Yes!" She hissed out under her breath as her truck barely squeezed between the two vehicles, and she turned the keys to the ignition, hearing the roar of her engine die slowly.   
  
She stared a the house directly in front of her...The resemblance to a zoo was uncanny. It was a large three-story house, complete with concrete balcony, and would have been beautiful if not for the litter piled in the front yard. There were beer cans and cigarette packages everywhere, and it made her disgusted to just look at them. People were hanging off the two stone pillars in the front, and she caught a glimpse through the half moon shaped window above the door of a maniac screaming for his life before jumping off of a large crystal chandelier. Well, that was..smart.  
  
She opened the door to her truck slowly, almost stumbling out. The dampness of the ground brushed against her feet and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked up quickly, slamming her head into the doorframe. "Mother F-"  
  
"Watch your mouth, wench." A rather posh looked white-haired retard interrupted her, making his way right towards the truck.  
  
"Oh great..perfect start to a night.." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the lump that was forming on the back of her head.  
  
Kikyo was, of course, attached to his arm. Kagome couldn't help but think of a tick..a little blood sucking tick she could set on fire or squash with her thumb..Unfortunately she couldn't squash Kikyo, as much as the thought amused her.  
  
"Glad to see you made it."   
  
Wait...Was he being nice? No, couldn't be...She pinched herself in the arm - hard. Nope..definately not a dream sequence..Though why he would be in her dreams was beyond her reasoning. Just earlier today he was warning her, now he was glad?..Something in that blur of babble was wrong..  
  
"Mhmm." She quirked an eyebrow at him, locking her door and slamming it shut.  
  
"You've met Kikyo, right?"  
  
"No shit, sherlock." She retorted, her gaze shifting from the hanyou to the girl. She was wearing a black tube top, and almost everything was falling out..literally. A loose black belt was slung around her waist..she didn't need one though. Kagome seriously wanted to tell her 'Hey Kikyo..you dropped something' just to hear the satisyfing rip of her pants.   
  
One of Inuyasha's arms was placed around her waist loosely, and judging by her smile, Kikyo was quite pleased with that fact.  
  
"Hey Yasha! Who's your friend?" A boy with short dark brown hair came lumbering up, his legs wobbling underneath him. He had obviously been drinking waaay too much.  
  
"Oh, just a stupid bi-"   
  
"Who're you? The village idiot?" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's sentence, her attention now focused on the boy.  
  
"Yep!" He hiccuped slightly, and she desperately pushed down the urge to laugh in his face. No such luck.  
  
"Shh..The telephone's ringing. I think it might be your village." She bit her lip, almost puncturing the smooth flesh.  
  
"Oh..I better go get that."  
  
As soon as the boy had toddled away, Kagome gave the back of his head a bright smile. She knew it was wrong..but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Darling..Let's go find a bedroom." Kikyo's voice purred into Inuyasha's ear, completely disturbing Kagome's thoughts.   
  
The bright smile slowly faded, disappearing without a trace. "Yeah..you two losers have fun..I know I will." She flashed them a double birdie before brushing past the two, heading for the door of the building. Try as she could, the sound of slurping behind her wouldn't disappear as well...And for some reason those words peirced her heart..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
The inside of the house was crammed with people, and as soon as she had opened the door she was thrust into the massive body. Some were head banging, but most were moshing..And as somebody rammed into her thigh a sharp pain shot up her leg, and she sucked up air, accidently biting her tongue in the process.  
  
"Shit!" The sound was barely heard over the noise, though quite a few heads turned.  
  
There were two large speakers set on either side of the large living room, giving off an ungodly amount of base, causing the floor to vibrate with the pressure. She had half a mind to just cover up her ears with her hands, high tailing it out of that mad house, but her feet remained planted where they were.  
  
"WOO-HOO!" Another high pitched scream emanated from the chandelier as a person dive bombed into the floor.  
  
Okay..this whole party idea was starting to freak her out...  
  
"Hey, Kagome." A masculine voice called out from behind her, and she turned her head slightly, wishing she didn't at all..  
  
"Oh, Hello Kouga.." She mentally seethed.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be here."  
  
She gave him an indifferent shrug before replying. "My friend convinced me."  
  
"Oh. I'm glad."  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe if she wished him away he would just disappear in a cloud of smoke. Poof! Gone..She opened them to find herself looking back into a pair of violet ones. Nope, guess not.   
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something..Can you follow me?" He grabbed her arm with a little more furvor than she had expected from a half drunk ignorant, and she retracted the offended limb almost instantly, cradling it to her body like she had been singed.  
  
"Kouga..." She was about to refuse, but the nagging thought of 'What if it's something important' haunted her..Maybe something had happened and he needed to talk to someone, though the best place wasn't exactly at a party. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, weighing the question and ringing all the answers she could before responding. "Okay..But don't touch me..And this better be good."  
  
He shot her a lopsided grin before nodding and proceeding to walk up the spiral staircase located at the right of the room. Kagome was finding it very hard to keep up, considering the fact that people kept trying to body slam her from above. When they had reached the staircase, the crowd thinned out considerably, and the only people left were the ones making out against the railing of the notoriously high staircase. Not a very bright idea in her opinion.  
  
An inaudible moan followed by the bouncing of bed springs flowed into her ears, and a light pink blush crossed her cheeks as she subconsiencely moved faster to catch up with Kouga.  
  
He turned into an empty room, and she paused outside. A very bad feeling was making its way into the pit of her stomach..She would be in a room..alone.. with him And if she screamed it didn't look like anyone around her would even give a damn..they would probably think of something a little more perverted.. He ushered her quietly, and she took a few steps forward, inside the room but close enough to bolt if the need arose.  
  
"Shut the door."  
  
Damn. She was dreading that aspect...Not wanting to be rude, she slowly shut it, all the sounds outside immediately drowned out as pregnant silence moved in.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Her gaze darted to the bed as he sat down with a slight squeak of the springs, patting the cover next to him in a silent gesture for her sit beside him. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a glare that would make Inuyasha proud. Inuyasha...'I wonder what he's doing..'..She mentally slapped herself, it was none of her business what that asshole did in his free time. The light brush of a hand to her arm had her jolting back into the real world in an instant.  
  
"I said don't touch me." She back away from him slowly, watching his every move like a cougar watches its prey. Though in the current situation she had the odd sensation that she was the prey..and he was the predator.  
  
"Sorry..Relax. I don't bite."   
  
She took that into consideration for a minute, quirking a brow at his seemingly casual remark.  
  
"Mhmm. Just talk. I don't have to sit down to listen." She snapped at him, and he back up, throwing both hands in the air with a 'I give up' expression reflected in his eyes. She didn't believe that shit for a minute.  
  
"Okay...I'm in a bit of stitch right now.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"You seem very calm and collected, and I need some advice."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Well, you see..my girlfriend and I had a big arguement the other day, and.." His voice faded as Kagome mentally tuned him out, focusing on the room around her. Something had caught her eye...now what was it..Aha! A picture of a smiling woman in a black suit was fixed on one of the desks against the wall..That face seemed familiar...She'd seen it somewhere..  
  
While she was focused on the picture, she entirely missed the flash of silver opposite herself.  
  
Who could it be?...Her mind told her that Kouga was getting a little closer now, but she didn't notice..his story wasn't near as intriguing as the picture...  
  
Then it snapped. The face in the mirror!..They were in Seth's mother's room! Mrs. Shanlie was his mother!!!  
  
"Kouga!" She blurted, whipping around to entirely face him as the flash of silver disappeared back to wherever it had come from.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have to go, sorry...There's something I have to do." She quickly spilled out an excuse, whipping through the door before he even had time to process anything she had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kagome harshly jerked open the door of her truck, sliding into the leather driver's seat and jamming the key into the ignition, letting the roar of an engine completely silence the loud noise coming from the house.   
  
She couldn't believe it...So that was the reason for Seth's behavior..His mother was the principal....Mrs. Shanlie was turning out to be a very important pawn in the game..Maybe she'd even be in her office tommorow so that Kagome could have a word..  
  
She quietly shut the door, leaning back into the leather exterior of her chair. Drumming her fingers on the dashboard, she sorted through all the available clues..So far no dead body had showed up, so maybe that vision had just been a fluke, afterall..It was probably just her nerves playing tricks on her..She had been pretty stressed lately, after all. It wasn't unusual for a teenager to see things when their stress meter got to the limit, was it?..She heard stories all the time of things like that happening.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as someone banged loudly on her window, startling her out of the reverie. She looked over to see a very sick looking Inuyasha banging madly on the glass..Life was just turning out to be better and better..  
  
"What do you want?" She mouthed at him, pulling a disgusted face. He looked a mess..His hair was all ruffled up -for got knows what reason- and he was too drunk off his ass to even register what she had said..  
  
He merely continued his tap on her window, and if he didn't cut it out soon those nails were going to break the glass..  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh before touching a button on her armrest, rolling the window down to hear what the bumbling idiot had to say.  
  
"Kag..Kagome.." She could barely understand him he was slurring so bad.  
  
"Yes, dog-boy?"  
  
"C-can..y-you give me a...uh.."  
  
"Ride home?" She offered.  
  
"Yeah..that thing.." He closed his eyes, almost passing out against her truck.  
  
"Hey!" She snapped her fingers at him impatiently. "Wake up!"  
  
He jerked up immediately, staring at her like she had grown a third eye.  
  
She let out a long sigh..Even a heartless bastard wouldn't be so cruel as to leave the boy here with god knows who..  
  
"Sure..Get in." She punched the unlock button, and he fumbled with the door for a moment until finally popping it open and sliding inside. His shirt was half undone, and she got a glimpse of his chiseled muscles before she ripped her eyes away. She had been caught staring twice, the third time would make her none the wiser.  
  
Backing out onto the street, she pulled away, eager to get away from the noise..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
It had been quiet the entire way home, and as Kagome pulled into her driveway she managed a peek at the hanyou. He was leaning his head against the glass, obviously relieved at the coldness against his forehead. His eyes were screwed up in either agony or concentration, probably the former, and even though she felt the need to push him out onto the wet grass, her conscience once again prevented her from doing it.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked gently, her voice sounding foreign in even her own ears.  
  
"Yeah..I.just..need to get into the..big building." He stammered.  
  
"House?"  
  
"Yeah..that thing.."  
  
She mentally cringed - He was going to have one helluva headache in the morning.   
  
"Come on..I'll help you inside."  
  
"Whatever.."   
  
She slid out of the F-250, gently closing the door behind her before walking to the other side of the vehicle. Popping Inuyasha's door open, he slid out with a grunt, right into Kagome's outstretched arms.  
  
She lost her balance momentarily, temporarily regaining it to plop the door closed with her foot, sliding an arm under his shoulder to help support his weight..which was awfully hard, considering the circumstances.  
  
They managed to get across the lawn, and Inuyasha was currently trying to remove his key from his pocket. It was quickly turning ugly..The boy couldn't see straight, he was half asleep, and Kagome was getting crushed under his weight, so she did the only thing she could.  
  
"Hold still!" She dove a hand into his pocket, forcing all ecchi thoughts out of her brain as she fished for his keys. In any other situation she would have found this current event extremely awkward. For one, her hand was in his pocket..and she was sure to other eyes it would look like something else entirely.  
  
"Aha!" She pulled out the metal annoyances, clanking them in front of his face. "Which one?"  
  
"The metal one."   
  
Wow..that helped a lot..  
  
"Um, could you be any vaguer?"  
  
"The shiny metal one."  
  
Kagome just stared in silence..That was the most riddiculous thing she had ever heard..She was going to enjoy this come Monday.  
  
"O-kay.." She sighed, picking out a random key and shoving it into the door..which was pretty miraculous considering she was doing it with one hand, the other balancing a drunk hanyou.  
  
Luckily for her it was the right one. The door swung open with a squeak of protest, and she helped the staggering boy into the first room. There were no lights so she couldn't tell if it was the hall way, living room, kitchen, whatever..  
  
"Where is your room?" She spoke as softly as she could. He already had acute hearing. Now, a drip of water would probably wake him up from a dead sleep.  
  
"U-Upstairs..."  
  
Kagome groaned, pushing the door closed with her foot...It was going to be a long night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
They had finally made it up the stairs. Inuyasha had almost fallen six times, and Kagome had almost tripped ten...Now, that in itself was worth some award- considering it was pitch black, and if not.. then..hell..those are some high standards.  
  
"Your room?" She had gotten to the point where asking a full question was hopeless. She was tired, he was tired..and she was just ready to go home and sleep.  
  
"Right." He grunted absently.  
  
She felt with her right hand, groping madly around in the dark until her fingertips rested on a cool, round, metal object. A doorknob, hopefully. She twisted it sharply, pushing it back and listening as a door squeaked open and hit the wall with a bang.  
  
"Ow! Damnit!" He snarled sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, sorry.." She mumbled, not really speaking to anyone particular.  
  
Kagome shifted weight onto her other leg, seeing as how the left one had gone numb, and they slowly walked into the pitch black bedroom. The light from his window gave her enough to see the bed squared away in the corner, and she helped him wobble over to it. He unceremoniously toppled over, dragging her down with him into the soft mattress. A soft cry escaped her lips, and she let go of his arm to help catch her fall.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few moments, and she presumed the hanyou was asleep..And it was best not to wake a drunk, grumpy hanyou, so she slowly got up, barely making a sound as her body lifted out of the bed.  
  
"Whew..That's something I can tell my grandk-" She was silenced as an arm hooked around her waist, pulling her backwards and back onto the fluffy mattress. Another arm fell over the other side of her abdomen as the two foreign hands linked together at her navel, holding her in one spot.  
  
A soft gasp escaped her as a pair of soft lips pressed down on the flesh where her neck juntioned to her shoulder, sending a small shiver down her spine.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Stay." His gruff voice replied, half muffled.  
  
She struggled hoplessly, the arms around her merely tightening every time she tried..She was trapped.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the hanyou to hear. She sighed.."What am I? Your teddy bear?"  
  
"You..smell nice.." He whispered from behind her, a puff of hot air brushing against her cheek.  
  
She stiffened involuntarily, her cheek tingling vividly from the sensation...  
  
"W-What?"   
  
She was met only with silence.  
  
For some reason, she wasn't angry though..Actually, for the first time in her life she felt....protected....She felt safe, like no one could get to her..  
  
It was a pity he was only drunk..  
  
She rolled over once his hands loosened their grip slightly, causing him to bury her in his chest. Boy..he really wasn't going to let go..She felt like a human pillow..But that feeling wasn't so bad she guessed..  
  
She breathed in his scent..It was so comforting, to be there in his arms like that...It was a feeling she had only dreamed about.   
  
When the offending hands loosened up a bit more, she pushed back against slightly..but not enough to get crammed down into his clothes again. She glanced absentmindedly at his face.  
  
He was so peaceful looking, like a little puppy..  
  
She absently brushed a piece of silver hair from his face, running her fingertips over the delicate strands. It was like silk..  
  
Any minute she half expected to wake up and all of this would be a dream..There would never be a Kagome..or an Inuyasha..Now that was a uncomfortable thought. As an idea grazed the edge of her mind she leaned up, planting a soft, tender kiss on his cheek before snuggling back down into the warmth of his embrace.  
  
"Good Night, Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Awww...*-*..*grabs a box of tissues*..Nah..  
  
Now, *sits cross-legged on a stump like Jakotsu*, you are probably wondering what the silver thing that had flashed on Kouga's side of the room was..and if you didn't now..I'm honest to god not telling.....  
  
Secondly, I hope it ended okay..It's really late and me, being the caffeine addict I am, can't get to sleep..so sorry if there are oodles of mistakes and typos..o.O;..Hopefully I didn't miss anything major...and if I did..Oops! Sorry! ^______^;;;  
  
Next Chapter: Lethal Discovery.  
  
Oh! And I know Sango didn't show up at the party, all will be explained next chapter..which'll be posted tommorow or the next day hopefully. ^.^ Ja! 


	6. Lethal Discovery

Hey guys! I know ya'll have been waiting for this chapter, so I finally wrote it up to post it. Yet again it was really really late when I wrote this, so sorry if there are a billion typos. ^___^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys!!!!!! I'm really glad ya'll like the story so far. Oh, for those of you who are guessing who got killed, you'll find out in this chapter. ^.^..If you were right you get a cookie!! *cheeky grin*  
  
Alright, I have to get something off my chest..I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! If I did, Jaken would be a hampster. Damn the hampsters.  
  
Oh! I finally got around to CGing my fanart of Kagome from the story. If you don't have the address from the last chapter, here it is:  
  
http:// www. freewebs. com/ iridescentreality / gif.gif  
  
Make sure you delete the spaces..o.o;  
  
I hope you guys like it..the damn thing took me long enough to do.*walks away grumbling*.  
  
[Update!] ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHH!! Ff.net keeps screwing up my files, guys..sorry. ...Hopefully the problem will be fixed soon.. Note: Hopefully  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Lethal Discovery ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Must Escape.'.  
  
She was running in darkness, her footsteps echoing wildly on something like marble until hitting soft carpet. Her feet almost flew out from under her at the dramatic change in texture, but she couldn't stop, she had to keep moving.  
  
There was a light - a door of some sort, maybe she could make it.  
  
"There's no escape, you know." A smooth masculine voice flowed out of the shadows behind her.  
  
Fear erupted into her heart at those few words. She didn't know why, but something about that voice frightened her to no end. It was acid, threatening to bury her alive.  
  
"You are getting to be too important in this game, we have to end it now."  
  
'Can't stop..'  
  
So close..There were only a few feet between herself and that light. She was going to make it!  
  
A flash of silver lashed out behind her, slicing the delicate fabric of the shirt covering her back.  
  
She cried out, stumbling and falling into the soft carpet.  
  
"I always get my way. You should know that." The voice called out teasingly.  
  
A sharp pain exploded in her back as the knife pierced delicate flesh, digging deeper into the muscle. Blood ran down the sides of her clothing and onto her hands, the thick fluid shimmering in the dull light of the door.  
  
"Who are you?" She screamed blindly.  
  
Two powerful hands shot out, one ripping the blade from her back, the other gripping her arm with ungodly force.  
  
'I'm going to die..' She whispered to herself slowly, realization falling down onto her. It was like Newton's law..what comes up..must come down..She knew too much, her knowledge had grown too much, and now it would all come crashing down like a ton of bricks. This was really the end..after everything, it was finally over.  
  
The hand crushing her arm with brute strength pulled sharply, flipping her onto her backside as she let out a petrified shriek.  
  
She looked up quickly, trying to get even a glimpse of the man, but the shadows were cast over his eyes. If only she could get a peek of that man's face. She was getting dizzy, the pain threatening to overwhelm her. She had to fight it..she couldn't give up now..Clinching her teeth, she mentally willed the pain to go away.  
  
A droplet of blood caught her attention as it slid down the metallic surface of the knife and onto the ground with a small drip. That noise was sickening, and it made her blood freeze over like ice.  
  
"My move has been made, it's your turn now." The voice echoed slightly; those haunting words etching into her brain.  
  
She was too scared to move, to scared to even think as the blade flashed wickedly in the light before lashing directly towards her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
"NO!!" Kagome flailed out at the object that held her captive, thrashing about until she fell off the bed with a thump. A second object followed directly behind her, the weight crushing her to the floor.  
  
Her eyes snapped open at the noise, and she continued kicking at the force madly with both of her legs. He wasn't going to get her! She wouldn't let him!  
  
A cold sweat had broken out on her pale skin while she slept, a single bead rolling down her cheek to splash onto the carpet. The sound knocked her back into her senses. She was alive..  
  
Taking a few calming breaths she lowered her legs back to the ground with pure effort. The fear that had seeped into her heart still hadn't dissipated, and the sound of the pounding organ dominated her hearing. It was so real..  
  
She leaned her head back, allowing her vision to clear slowly. She was in a bedroom. There was no black corridor, no blade, and she was safe.  
  
'It was only a dream,' She gazed down at the material that was surrounding her. A small white sheet was connecting her to the other object that had fallen off of the mattress with her. There was a lump was strewn out just in front of her feet, reminding her of the late night ghost programs of hauntings that used to come on television.  
  
She attempted to unlatch the sheets from her damp skin, only succeeding in smacking something with her foot - hard.  
  
"Ow! Damnit!"  
  
'Oh no..Inuyasha..' Her memory slowly flooded back to her of the previous night, and she let out a groan of protest. 'He's going to kill me..'  
  
She slowly unraveled herself from the tangle of fabric, shimmying out onto the carpet. 'Maybe if I run home now, no one will notice.' Yeah..like that was going to happen.  
  
She was halfway out of the clump of sheet when a rather grouchy hanyou sleepily sat up, putting a clawed hand to his head. She sat completely still, acting like any minute he would pounce. With any luck he would be too involved in his headache to notice her.  
  
"Kikyo?..What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha ground out hoarsely, pushing himself out of the blankets to tower above her.  
  
Realization slowly dawned as she processed the information. He thought she was Kikyo..maybe there was some way out of this mess.  
  
She was about to reply when something registered within the depths of his amber eyes, hitching the breath in her throat. 'Oh no..'  
  
"KAGOME?!" He snarled, scuttling back across the floor like she was the devil.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" He bellowed, accidentally cracking his head against the wall behind him. Kagome cringed as he let out a few colorful curses, cradling his abused skull in two hands.  
  
"Calm down." She sighed, untangling herself from the mess of sheets and standing up. "You were drunk, I gave you a ride home. Nothing happened."  
  
"So why in the hell are you still here?" He snapped impatiently.  
  
She had the decency to give the asshole a ride home, and even tried to help him get up to his room so he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the hallway or god knows where with a nasty surprise, and this was the thanks she got.  
  
"I must have passed out..I was really tired you know." She ground out, clenching her teeth to keep from royally chewing the bastard out. She had half a mind to just say 'I couldn't due to the fact you were too busy clinging onto me for dear life.'  
  
"Well then get out. Now."  
  
"I planned on it, asshole. You could at least thank me." She snapped at him, half yelling.  
  
"Feh!" He groped around for the edge of the nightstand beside him, dragging himself off the floor slowly. If he looked a mess last night, he looked ten times worse now. His hair was bunched up on one side and stuck up into the air, and Kagome could swear he looked almost green.  
  
"Whatever." She turned to leave before casting a sideways glance at him. He looked absolutely pitiful.He probably couldn't even take care of himself. She breathed in slowly, letting out a long a collected sigh. This jerk had better be thanking her come Monday.  
  
"Look." She calmly walked over to him, although the glare he was giving her made her want to bolt and slam the door in his face. He looked absolutely repulsed, and she hated to admit it..but it bruised her ego pretty badly. She wasn't some pallbearer taking him to his grave or anything.  
  
"Come here. I don't bite. Hard." She was the epitome of seriousness as she reached out a hand to take his arm. He recoiled slightly, acting like her touch was fire. "Hold still." The demanding tone in her voice made him stop and size her up with an indignant expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Lie down. You need sleep or your hangover will just get worse." She gently grasped his arm, pulling him towards the bed. Well, if she could fish keys out of his pants with one hand, she could sure as hell pull him towards the bed.  
  
For a few moments it looked as though he wasn't going to budge, just stand there looking like an idiot, but he eventually caved in, following reproachfully.  
  
She watched him critically for a few moments as he plopped back down onto the soft mattress with a 'feh', grumbling obscenities at random objects.  
  
"Where is your aspirin?..For that matter where is your kitchen?" She crossed her arms, shooting a mirrored look at him. Two could play at this game.  
  
"I can take care of myself." He mumbled quietly.  
  
"Look, as much as this hurts your ego, it crumbles mine too..You are going to fall down the stairs if you get up like that. And as much as the thought of you falling down the stairs amuses me, I would hate for the cops to call and accuse me of murder." She sighed, her expression softening considerably. "So just please tell me."  
  
"Downstairs.Look to the left.." Inuyasha grumbled, rolling over and shoving his face into the fluffy pillows at the top of his bed. His ears twitched backwards, making it painfully aware that he was listening to her every move.  
  
"Dad is going to murder me..slowly..and painfully.." She sighed to herself, walking down the stairs with as little noise as possible, which was still quite a lot. The boards squeaked every time her weight pressed down on them, making a very annoying high-pitched sound.  
  
The sunlight filtered in through the crescent shaped window above the front door, giving her a solid reminder that she still had to pick up her backpack from the school. It wasn't that important, but she'd feel a lot better if it was in her possession.  
  
She shook her head slightly, humming to herself as she took a left down the hallway, her gaze landing on another swinging door. Oh great..these things were everywhere. She eyed it like it would stab her for a few minutes before pushing it open softly, jumping out of the way as it grazed the sweater layered across her back.  
  
"Hah! Take that!" She stuck her tongue out at the wooden nuisance, walking to a random cabinet and pulling the handle.  
  
"May I help you?" A gentle male voice flowed from behind her, and she slowly turned around, already aware of whom it might be.  
  
The young man she had guessed was Inuyasha's elder brother was sitting at the table, a stoic expression plastered across his face as he eyed her warily. She didn't blame him, if a stranger showed up in her house without her knowing it she'd be a little suspicious too.  
  
Now that she got a better look, the two brothers didn't really look alike. They had the same hair, but that was about it. The elder looked more calm and refined, his white hair gently flowing over a flawless face. He was gorgeous, and Inuyasha..Well, he was just an ass, period.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi, your next-door neighbor. Inuyasha needs some aspirin for his headache, and- "  
  
"The cabinet to your left." He interrupted her, obviously peeved at being distracted from what he had been doing earlier. Maybe they weren't so different, after all..  
  
There were a bunch of papers strewn across the desk that he was busily scanning. They looked like legal documents of some kind; quite possibly a drug contract. Her gaze lingered on the files for a few moments before she tore it away to continue her search for aspirin.  
  
Slowly opening the cabinet on her left, she took out the bottle of aspirin, popping open the child-safety lid and pouring two of the cylindrical objects into her hand. They were bright white, and judging by the way they looked, they would probably taste ten times worse.  
  
"Where are the glasses?" She turned around to face Sesshoumaru, aware that he was probably still indulged in his oh-so-interesting files.  
  
"Two cabinets to your right." He replied, not even turning his gaze away from the paperwork. The brothers had something else in common - short attention spans.  
  
"Thank you." She opened the second cabinet, taking out a glass and setting it onto the counter. Walking over to the seemingly new refrigerator, she grasped the handle, tugging it open and taking out the jug of half-empty milk. The refrigerator was almost completely empty. There were a few take- outs scattered across the back shelf, but she imagined they were probably sprouting a new species of bacteria by now.  
  
'God knows how long this has been in here.' She took off the top of the milk uncertainly, filling up the glass halfway. No chunks..definitely a good sign. Inuyasha's stomach probably couldn't hold much, and if he drank a lot then most of it would be coming up. She shoved the milk back onto a random shelf in the refrigerator, pacing across the kitchen and pushing the swinging door open with the edge of her toe..She got one last glance at the elder brother before the wood cut her vision out. It was a pity she couldn't see what he had been looking at..  
  
She chewed on her lip gingerly for a moment before ascending the stairs, her thoughts directed back to the nightmare. 'That dream..something wasn't right..I know I have seen that before..' She had been afraid. No, that was an understatement; She had been petrified, and all because of a measly voice. Shrugging the thought off she walked back into the hanyou's room, shutting the door loudly behind her. Payback was so sweet.  
  
Inuyasha had remained rolled over with his face pushed up against the pillow, and she would have guessed he was asleep except for the fact his ears kept twitching back and forth.  
  
He rolled over as the shuffling sound of her footsteps made their way into his ears, giving her a rather painful expression. Out of the two days she had known him, she had already figured out he was going to put up a fight. He seemed like the type of person that would rather eat dirt than accept food from someone else. But then again, she had only known him for two days. He seemed peaceful enough..Well, besides the fact that he was glaring daggers at her. Once again that rolled up newspaper idea was sounding better and better.  
  
"Here, take these. It'll help with the headache, and the rest you'll just have to sleep off." She waited for him to lift up an arm, or even give her any sort of recognition at all. He merely glared at her for all he was worth, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to make everything complicated.  
  
"Fine." She placed the milk and pills on a small cup holder on his nightstand, pushing it closer so that it was in reach. She flashed him a brilliant smile before turning on her heels and was gone. Knowing him he would be up for two hours trying to figure out if she had poisoned the milk or not.  
  
She didn't even bother staying for any sort of verbal response before she was out of the building and across the yard to her own house. Not that he would have said thank you even if she had stayed, and that would probably never change.  
  
"Dad! I'm home!" She yawned loudly, waiting for her father to respond. It looked like no one was home, or they were playing a very good game of hide and seek. She was leaning towards the former. "Dad?" She pushed the swinging door halfway open, peering around at the seemingly empty kitchen. There was no father, no brother, not even a note.  
  
The coffee in the pot was stark cold, and it looked like it had been there a while. 'Maybe the chief call him in for an overnighter?' She hoped that was the case. It would spare her a lot of pain and humiliation later down the road, because if he figured out where she had been last night..Lets just say his mind would probably jump the gun, assuming all sorts of things.  
  
Her keys jingled in her pocket as she made a move to sit down at one of the kitchen tables, reminding her of the errand she should have run hours ago. She sighed, crossing her arms over the table and squashing her forehead against the sleeve of her sweater.  
  
"I might as well get it over with." She grumbled into the table. Her stomach growled loudly as she made an attempt to get up, making it painfully aware that the last time she had had anything to eat was yesterday's lunch. She cast a longing look at her refrigerator, then back to the door.  
  
"I'll just cook something when I get back." She pushed the swinging door open, and a loud 'shit!' was heard as the wood cracked against something hard. The score was Kagome: one, Swinging door: two.  
  
"Whoever invented that thing should be shot." She growled, pulling open the dew -covered door of her truck and sliding into the leather driver's seat, jamming the keys into the ignition. The loud rumble of her engine once again reverberated around her as the engine began the warming up process.  
  
Mr. Greensby didn't mention the time that the Saturday school began, but she assumed it would be pretty early, considering the fact that it was supposed to be early morning torture. Due to the fire alarm being tripped, the school might not even be unlocked, which would give her exactly zero chance to retrieve the lost bag until Monday. By then it would probably be gone.  
  
She punched the knob of her stereo, turning up the volume so that the noise cast away all other stray thoughts. The nightmare kept coming back to her; the words that the man had said burning a trail through her mind. She couldn't shake off the bad feeling she had been having lately, it was like eternal rain pouring down inside her head.  
  
The engine roar died to a low murmur, and she switched the gears, heading off down the street and onto the familiar route towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pulled into the large parking about thirty minutes later, looking around for the nearest parking space she could. There were a few cars scattered here and there, probably the janitors or some teachers doing weekend work to plan future lessons.  
  
She pulled in beside a blue convertible, an odd sense of déjà vu striking her heart. She had seen that car before. As a matter of fact, she could have sworn that same vehicle was in that same spot the day before yesterday. She mentally shrugged off the thought. The late nights she had been keeping lately were probably fooling around with her head.  
  
She hopped out of her truck, shoving the keys into her pocket before pressing the auto-lock button and sliding out of the seat and onto the semi- dry pavement.  
  
Her shoes scraped against the concrete idly as she walked passed the 'Welcome to Feudal High' board, the sound reverberating around the empty concrete area below the steps.  
  
The school itself looked forlorn and forgotten, the doors peering out like eyes, sad and alone. It was giving her the creeps. A sense of foreboding had drifted into her heart a while ago, and she desperately tried to push it down.  
  
A movement in one of the windows farther up caught her attention, and her eyes snapped up to the object, but it was gone before her mind could process what it was.  
  
It looked like a woman.  
  
Something brushed past her neck, and she flipped around. There was nothing there, just the lone parking lot and the headlights of her truck staring soundlessly back out her.  
  
"It's nothing, Kag..It's just your imagination." Her hands were trembling so hard she could barely hold her truck keys, so she stuffed them into her pocket. It had felt like there was a hand brushing against her neck, but there was nothing, just air.  
  
"It was probably the wind." She turned back around to the structure, building up her courage enough to climb steps and stop in front of the glass doors.  
  
There were no lights on from what she could see, so that meant no janitors or no teachers. She pulled each of the four doors experimentally, each one slamming back but not opening. All of them were locked.  
  
She sighed, tapping her cheek pensively for a few moments before a thought skimmed into the edge of her imagination.  
  
"The emergency exit!" She hopped down the steps, turning onto the concrete sidewalk and jogging past the side of the building.  
  
The dew-covered metal staircase winked back at her from the side of the building, and she trudged past the railing and onto the stairs, wondering how on earth all of the kids that had been cramming past the door managed to get out without breaking the structure.  
  
There were no lights on as she reached the door, and she tentatively grasped the handle. Hopefully somebody had forgot to check and see if it was closed.  
  
She pulled solemnly, a look of dread plastered on her face as the door slammed back against its frame. It was locked.  
  
"Do you HAVE to make my life hell all seven days?" She pointed an accusing finger at the skies, half thinking that some all-powerful god or goddess was going to descend the clouds and start scolding her for blaming them.  
  
A loud pop resonated from the door, startling her.  
  
"Huh?" She eyed the door suspiciously, and her hands were shaking again as she reached to pull the metal handle, the door swinging open slowly as the darkness inside met daylight. She could have sworn the door was locked a few minutes ago..It wasn't possible that it could unlock itself. 'Maybe it was just jammed?' She hoped that was the case. The thought of ghosts and ghouls wasn't exactly comforting at that point in time.  
  
She reached a hand inside, groping around for the light switch she had seen the day before yesterday as she and the five other billion students pushed out of the door, and her hand caught on the surface of the switch, pulling it up as fluorescent the florescent lights snapped on.  
  
She took a step inside, gently wedging the door closed behind her. If something happened she would be ready to bolt. Her brain was screaming at her to turn around, but she pushed it away. There was no way she was going to gain entrance to the school and then just leave.  
  
She looked around at the cameras stationed in the ceiling, the beeping lights shining down on her.  
  
'Why wasn't the alarm tripped?' Usually in big schools they had a very strict alarm protocol. As soon as any door or window was open, an alarm would silently be flipped into the police station. She cringed at the possibility of a parade of officers driving madly down the street to catch the big crook that just turned out to be a seventeen year old student trying to get her bag back. It would make them all look like total and complete idiots.  
  
She started humming halfway down the hallways. The silence was starting to get on her nerves. Her footsteps echoed against the marble, the sound ringing into her ears as a flash of her dream jumped before her eyes.  
  
She hummed louder, drowning out the noise. It was just a nightmare, people got them all the time; it was no big deal.  
  
The door of Mr. Greensby's class loomed into view, and she subconsciously sped up at the welcoming sight. The sooner she got her bag, the sooner she could go flying out of there like a bat out of hell. The lack of sound and shadows was making her extremely uneasy, and any type of noise at all would be welcomed in her ears.  
  
She pulled the knob thoughtfully, pushing it open with a vengeance. The light switch was promptly switched on after that, and she scanned the desk for her bag.  
  
"Yesss!" It was still lying propped up against the oak desk, and she reached for it coolly, her fingertips stopping inches away from grabbing it.  
  
There was someone behind her.  
  
She could swear she heard ragged breathing. Her pulse quickened as she fought down panic urgently. There really had been someone else in the school.  
  
She stiffened, retracting her hand back to her side as she spoke. "I know you are there." She had tried to make that statement sound brave and courageous, but the slight squeak in her voice gave it all away.  
  
There was no answer, just silence as the breath continued.  
  
She summoned all of her mental strength, flipping around just as a warm pulse of air ripped through the classroom.  
  
There was no one there, just silence and emptiness. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest as she looked wildly around the deserted room. She could have sworn something was breathing. She stepped forward, shock overriding her senses.  
  
She couldn't hear. She took another timid step, expecting to hear the soft scrape of her tennis shoe across the carpet, but there was nothing.  
  
'Kagome' Another pulse echoed in the air, sending ripples of invisible gravity across her body. It felt like she was wading in syrup, slowly drowning.  
  
"W-What do you want?" She shivered violently, reaching behind her to find any object to protect herself. Her hand rested on a pencil, and she pulled it up in front of her like a sword.  
  
'Must run..Help.' The strange voice echoed through her mind, causing her to drop the pencil to the carpet.  
  
She had to leave. Now.  
  
She scooped the backpack up from behind her, bolting through the door.  
  
'Stop. Help me.' The voice grew in volume. It was like someone was leaning over her back and whispering directly into her ear. She could almost feel the warm puff of breath against her cheek.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Kagome slowed at the sound of liquid falling onto a surface, coming to a dead stop in a matter of moments. Something was pulling her towards the side, and she craned her neck to see what it was she was supposed to look at.  
  
She had stopped directly in front of the Girls bathroom.  
  
A shiver once again wracked her body, fear completely overwhelming all of her other senses. She was beyond afraid now, she was petrified, scared of what she might find.  
  
She turned slowly, flicking on the light as the fluorescent bulbs grew in intensity.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
A pool of bright red liquid was pooled directly in front of the couch, only being disturbed by drops falling from above.  
  
She glanced at the wall hesitantly, sliding her view up inch by inch, piece by piece until finally resting on the ceiling above pool.  
  
Blood trailed down the plastic supports of the tiles, falling droplet by droplet onto the marble floor.  
  
She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes and willing it all to go away. Maybe it was just another nightmare and she would wake up any minute in her own bed, happy. No visions, no blood, no murder.  
  
The puddle was still there as she gazed back down into its rippling surface. It was real.  
  
She looked back up to the ceiling. She had to find out what it was. If she ignored them, eventually the visions would get so bad, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between reality and a dream.  
  
She stepped onto the armrest of the couch, leaning her hand up until it her palm was flat against the tile. She sucked up a breath, closing her eyes and pulling the flat wooden object. The board squeaked in protest before falling down to the ground with a thud.  
  
Something like hair brushed against her face, and she opened her eyes slowly. Two white pupils stared back at her.  
  
She screamed, falling back off the couch and scuttling backwards and into the wall.  
  
She pressed herself up against the frame, drawing her bag to her chest protectively as her heart pounded in her ears.  
  
There was a woman staring back at her beneath the petrified look of horror etched into her face. Half of the woman's upper body was hanging from the ceiling, blood running down the hole and dripping onto the floor in more than one spot.  
  
There was a body..dear gods, there was a body..She started to hyperventilate, her breath hitching in her throat as the woman's eyes bore a hole into her.  
  
Her eyes darted from the woman's face to her neck, where a long gash was dug into her flesh, pooling blood onto the couch and floor with a sickening sound  
  
"NO!" Kagome shot through the bathroom door, flying through the hallways and out of the emergency exit, the door smacking the wall behind her and almost making her trip down the stairs in an effort to get out of there. There was blood splashed across her shirt in various places, as well as where some had gotten onto her hand, and she desperately tried to wipe it off and still run at the same time.  
  
Sirens blared out at her as she approached the parking lot. Police. They had come to the alarm being tripped, afterall.  
  
There were a total of five cars, all flashing blue and red lights against the stone pillars at the front of the school.  
  
"Help!" Her voice was hoarse as her adrenaline pushed her forward. The cops stared at her a few moments before their gazes spotted the blood strewn across her sweater. Two of the ten men unbuckled their guns from the pouch across their waists as she ran up the first car, slamming her hands down onto the aluminum surface.  
  
"Help.There's..a body..help." She gritted out, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes at the enormity of the situation.  
  
"What are you talking about young lady? Slow down." One of the men inquired gruffly.  
  
She was starting to get dizzy, the pain of the vision seeping into her skin.  
  
"There's a body in the girls bathroom by the emergency exit." She ground out, a tear rolling down her cheek and sparkling before falling to the ground. There was a dead woman in a bathroom, and all the idiots were going to due was give her twenty questions.  
  
"THERE'S A DEAD WOMAN!" She shrieked, banging her fists down into the hood of the car to emphasize her point.  
  
The information was finally taken as the men sized the situation up quickly, and soon the radios were buzzing as the officers declared her find, requesting back up.  
  
Five of the ten men hurried off into the bushes beside school, ravaging their way to the emergency exit.  
  
Kagome drowned it all out, though. The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked in her head. Somebody had known she was about to stumble upon a very important clue, and had wanted her out of the school. 'So that's was the reason for the fire alarm'.  
  
She stood their, her fists still implanted in the same spot as an ambulance came crashing down the street followed by five more police cars.  
  
"Mrs. Ellen Shanlie, Principal of Feudal High, has been identified and found."  
  
That was the last thing she heard above all of the sirens, and the crackling of radios as blackness swept up to take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Whoa. o.O.For those of you who guessed that Mrs. Shanlie had been killed, and that was who Kagome saw, KUDOS! Great job, guys! Okay, any silver flashing from now on in the story represents a knife, okie? Okie.  
  
Alrighty, ya know how things have to get worse before they get better? Well, things will get better from now on. I had to get the fact that Mrs. Shanlie was killed and Kagome found her and that someone had flipped the fire alarm to keep her from finding out about the body. o_o Plote development, guys. ^_^;;  
  
Oh, and make sure you check out my fanart. O.o.The address is at the top.  
  
Ja! ^__^  
  
~{\Liz/}~ 


	7. Ode to a New Life

Hey, guys..sorry for the lack of updating on my part.......You all know how school is, right? ^__^ I was failing English because I didn't do a report, so I had to bring it up to a C. u.u...College Prep English sucks majorly...*sigh*..Make-up work also sucks..but ya know what? X-MAS RULES! XD. I did a special IY fanfart for 150 reviews, it's a chibi yasha. ^.^...Note: My lineart and coloring isn't really the best, I haven't done it in a while. When I get those reviews, I'll post it. This isn't a 'I have to get more reviews to update' thing..It's just a special thank you. *takes out a box of tissues*.....Yeah.   
  
That last chapter freaked me out as much as it did ya'll...Heh, I was writing it at two o'clock in the morning..Arrrgh...The wind hit my window and I jumped five feet in the air..@.@...  
  
Alrighty, I know some you think that this fic is really sad and depressing, etc etc...but it's really not. ^_^ Well, it is right now, but I have to build it up, no? I'll try to add some fluffiness into this chapter and all of the following chapters, but yet again I'm not promising anything HUGE...yet...Kag and Yash just can't be together like that *snaps* ^__^...LoL..I'll add a lot more happy chapters. ^.^.   
  
Okay, here's the next chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Ode to a New Life  
  
-----------------~*~*  
  
"Yesterday the body of Mrs. Ellen Shanlie was discovered in a girls facility located at Feudal High School. The body was stumbled upon by a local student, Miss Kagome Higurashi, whom we have yet to speak with. The corpse was found to be marred with a long gash across the throat, as well as minor cuts scraped across the cheek and jugular area. We'll have more on the story later tonight-" A woman's professional practiced voice floated throughout the large living room before getting cut off.  
  
Kagome slammed down the remote control, pushing herself off the couch and into the kitchen with a flourish. She was pissed, period. The news station had been after her since the moment she had woken up in the hospital. They had banged on her door repeatedly, giving her a splitting headache, and one had even gone to the extremes of trying to crawl across the window sill to get into her room. It was ridiculous, really, but they must have needed a story badly.  
  
She had woken up around midnight on Sunday, and was immediately bombarded with twenty million questions flying out at her from every corner of the small, white hospital room. She had just grunted and rolled over, covering her sensitive ears with her hands. The noise was too much to bare, and she could hardly understand a word they were saying; it was like a wave of sound crashing against her skull, and the questions just kept coming at her until her father finally had the decency to push the herd of reporters away. That's when everything flooded back to her. She nearly fainted again when the picture of the principal flashed into her mind, but her father was quickly by her side, along with a few nurses in starch white uniforms, telling her it would be okay. That's what they thought..Nothing would ever be okay now.  
  
A group of people had gathered outside the big glass doors of the building, all crowding around to get a glimpse at the 'freak'. She thought hell had finally taken her when everyone started screaming her name and leaning in to each other to whisper remarks and comments. It was horrible, everyone acted like she was the main act at a local circus. She was just a normal teenage girl.. It could have happened to anybody, and now everyone was blowing it way out of proportion.  
  
As soon as they had gotten home her father had wrapped her up in a blanket and made sure she was comfortable on the living room couch until he rushed off to go do some research. Apparently her 'miraculous find' had opened some new leads to her mother's case. That sort of thing would have hurt her normally, but she was too petrified beyond belief to really say anything about it. Her father's work was important to him, she didn't mind. He could spend all the time in the world with her and Souta after he got the case solved, and the sooner the better. But she still couldn't understand....  
  
It had really happened, everything was real.   
  
She hadn't believed it a first, at least until the news had come on, and she still could hardly believe it. It wasn't possible, was it? Her life had been transformed from normal to tainted in less than an hour. Just a day ago she was just a normal girl going to get a normal bag from a normal school. Now everyone knew her as that freak girl who found the dead principal in a bathroom. It wasn't exactly the reputation she had wanted to achieve.  
  
Bright shocks of light jumped out at her as she pushed the swinging door open, shocking her a moment before realisation dawned.  
  
"GO AWAY!" She roared, pulling the kitchen blinds down and blocking out the annoying flashes of the press. They had been at this for a little over forty-five minutes already, wanting to get pictures of the new girl before anyone else had a chance. Those people were bloodsuckers that never gave up, and she hated it. They didn't even once consider the fact that was just a little upset about what happened.   
  
There were a few bangs and knocks on the window before all the sounds finally ceased. 'Maybe they finally left.'... She sighed, eyeing the phone momentarily before plopping down into a stiff, wooden chair. Her father said he would call whenever he was finished at the office, meaning he would be home later on tonight. Souta was still asleep upstairs in his bed, and other than him she was the only human in the house. It got very lonely after a while.  
  
She would be holding a grudge against her dad, but as he had left the house, the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He didn't want to leave her, he had to. She could understand that. When something this enormous happens, naturally the goverment would hide it, and her father worked for the government, so of course he had to help. Covering the story up would stop the people from panicking and potentially creating a public riot, which she doubted they would, considering it was only a small murder in a small town.   
  
She rapped her fingers against the wood, breaking the silence of the small room. 'I wonder how Inuyasha's doing?' It wasn't exactly the right thing to think about at the moment, but anything, in her opinion, was better than the haunting memory.   
  
He had looked fine when she had left the previous morning. Well, except for the fact that he was still in a pissed off mood because she was still there. That thought in itself made a light blush spread across her cheeks. 'That dumbass..I really would have left if he hadn't been clinging onto me like a lifeboat in the Titanic..' She sighed, pulling a lock of raven hair that was plastered to her cheek away. It was useless to think about it further, so she stood up and stretched, making her way back to her bedroom.  
  
The familiar scent of honeysuckle hit her as she shoved the door open and plopped down onto her soft sheets. Her father had bought her the body spray the other day and she had definately put it to good use. As a matter of fact, she would be surprised if the entire neighborhood didn't smell it.  
  
She mentally groaned, rolling over and shoving her face deep into the wrinkles of the comforter. The next two days were going to be the longest in her life, she was sure of it. Come Wednesday, everyone would be blaming her for the murder...Even Sango wouldn't be able to lift her spirits then.  
  
School had been called off for a few days due to police investigation, so she was stuck at home along with the rest of the student body. "Why me?" She groaned, rolling back over to face the ceiling before looking out her window at Inuyasha's house. The sun still had a few hours to go before it rose into the sky, so it was still very dark. The stars were twinkling and winking at her from their position in the sky, and her gaze softened as she looked at them. She felt sorry for the heavenly bodies; They were doomed to forever stay in the confines of space, shedding light on a few measly planets, and in the end they either blew up or turned into a dull red giant.   
  
She shook her head, pulling out the second drawer of her nightstand and extracting her diary. If she couldn't talk to somebody about what was going on, she was sure as hell going to write about it.  
  
She irritably clutched the sacred item to her chest as she walked slowly down the steps and across the living room into the kitchen. She clutched the glass knob and twisted it, opening the back door. If it was quiet in her house, then it was deafening out here. It was almost completely pitch black, and if it wasn't for the light of the stars then she probably wouldn't be able to see three feet in front of her. It was quiet, yes, but beautiful.   
  
A light wind dragged the scent of pine towards her nose, and she gave a mental sigh, letting her composure soften for a moment before she shot down the stairs of her patio and onto the slightly damp grass. The cool blades felt wonderful underneath her feat, and she scrunched her nose up, comforted by the coldness.  
  
Her father had set up a hammock between two large pines, and she took off across the yard, wary for any minions from the news. Knowing them, they would be hiding behind bushes somewhere just waiting for her to make the right move before pouncing on her. The hammock swung lazily in the breeze, the branches of the trees creaking and groaning slightly with the pressure of the wool weighing it down. A flashlight was propped up against the trunk of one of the giants, and she flicked it on before climbing into the softness of the gentle cot.  
  
She propped the flashlight above her head, shining the light in front of her and halfway across her peripheal vision. She picked up her diary and pen and began scribbling into her diary ecstaticly.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my first day of being a 'celebrity.' The press was everywhere! Normally, when you wake up in a hospital the first thing you see isn't supposed to be bright flashes and people with cameras and microphones nearly sticking the damn things down your throat...It was horrible, diary. I halfway thought that I was dying, and instead of a tunnel I was seeing fireworks.. I didn't get to write yesterday, sorry..I was sort of..busy. I had another vision diary, and it was right..Mrs. Shanlie..I think that was her name..She was the principal. That makes me wonder who the man was that I saw in the office at her desk...This can't be good...I'll have to write later, i'm getting dizzy again.  
  
~Kag.  
  
She signed her name lazily, tossing the pen onto the ground before the diary soon followed. The dizzyness signaled to her that the morphine they had injected into her to kill whatever sort of pain there was supposed to be was finally going away. Now maybe she wouldn't wander around the house like a half-drunk idiot. She sighed, snuggling back into the warmth of the futon and shifting her weight to the left, making it swing slightly. She like the feeling, it was comforting.  
  
She closed her eyes, leaning a hand up to feeling along the bark of the tree until her fingertips rested on the flashlight. Turning off the nuisance, she let the silence surround her. The sound of nothing was strangely making her very very sleepy, and she was halfway asleep when a certain soaking wet white teddy bear splashed onto her chest.  
  
The bear made a sucking sound as it landed hard onto her bare skin, and she shrieked, flinging the unidentifyable object off of her before falling off of the hammock and onto the ground with a thump. The fall had knocked the wind out of her, and she distinctly heard the sound of something sliding down the tree and onto the ground.  
  
A familiar voice started chuckling silently from up in the highest branches of the tree, and her brain suddenly fit the voice together with the last person she wanted to see right then.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She dragged herself off the ground, flicking on the flashlight and shining it into the boughs of the large tree. Surely enough a pair of golden eyes flashed back down into the light. "YOU JERK!! GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME NOW!" She roared at him, growling slightly as his laugh merely intensified.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't, wench?" He smirked down at her, jumping down onto the branch underneath him, but still too far out of her reach. As soon as she got her hands on him she was going to wring his neck!  
  
"Or i'll come up there and get you." She ground out, clenching her jaw together to keep from letting out a string of curses that would make a sailor proud. "Get. Down. Now." She punctuated each word geniunely, putting a hand to her now wet spaghetti strap night shirt.  
  
"No." He teased playfully, pinning back both of his ears in warning.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Fine!! I'm coming to get you, then!" She grabbed the nearest tree branch, resting her foot onto the trunk and pulling herself up. She didn't care if she fell a hundred feet as long as she got to the jerk soon. The branches were twisted and groaning under her weight, but she didn't notice, continuing to drag herself up to the next branch, and then the next. She was getting extremely close, and Inuyasha didn't look a bit worried that she was ready to throttle the boy silly. As a matter of fact, he looked extremely calm.  
  
She was right underneath the branch that he was resided upon when he disappeared. Inuyasha was there, and suddenly it was just then air.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrows shot up in exclamation as the bough she was on bent down and creaked loudly with new weight. Out of plain nerves, she tried to turn, which happened to be the worst idea she could have possibly thought of. Her foot shot out from under her and she toppled backwards, her raven hair flying above her as she fell to the ground with a shriek of horror. The branches were passing dangerously close to her face and body, and she tucked her arms close to her body, waiting for the impact. Ten Feet...Seven Feet...  
  
'Shit!' She mentally screamed at herself as she screwed her eyes shut in concentration. She was moments away from hitting the ground when two strong arms caught her bridal style, shocking the daylights out of her. The anticpation of hitting the ground shot out of her as she clung for dear life onto whatever it was that had saved her. Two feet hit the ground softly beneath her, but she kept her eyes closed, afraid that the medicine had her completely fooled and that she had really hit the ground, but this just happened to be some sort of weird hallucination.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments before she dared to slide her eyes open, resting them on a pair of golden ones. Everything was still deathly quiet as Inuyasha's ears flicked back and forth on his head, obviously waiting for her to say something. Her gaze softened as she watched the tiny appendages at work. 'It must be nice to have cute ears like that.' She subconsciencely reached a hand up to tenderly caress one of the fuzzy objects, too lost in her thoughts to notice the weird look the boy was giving her. What finally shocked her back into reality was the fact that he was leaning in towards her touch. It had to be the medicine playing tricks on her mind again.  
  
"Oi! Cut that out!" Inuyasha snapped, shifting his weight to his other leg and preparing to drop her.  
  
Kagome finally snapped back into reality, realising exactly who was holding her. "Inuyasha!" She had rolled out of his grip and onto the ground faster than she thought she would ever be able to move in her life. "I am going to kill you!" She lunged at him, determined to show him exactly what a pissed miko was capable of. Her plan didn't exactly turn out right, however, as his hand snaked out and clutched her ankle, stopping it inches away from its mark. Complete shock was mirrored in her eyes as she stared down at the offending limb. That was impossible. Her father had paid for martial arts training when she was five, and she was a fifth degree black belt!  
  
"Let go." Her eyes narrowed to slits as she tried to pull her leg back, but his grip only tightened.  
  
"No." He shot her a coy look, scoffing at her obviously distressed expression.  
  
"Damnit, Inuyasha...Let. Go." The dizzyness had returned to her, and her energy wasn't exactly what it should have been in the first place. Any minute now the morphine would probably kick back in, pushing sleep back onto her. The medicine had a different reaction in her than everyone else for some reason. Instead of killing the pain, it made her dizzy. The doctors said it had something to do with her blood type, but she had shrugged that idea off.  
  
"Please?" She yawned, starting to topple sideways as Inuyasha's hand dragged her ankle forwards, making her fall onto her back with a grunt of protest. He hooked his hands underneath her knees and lower back, lifting her up once again in bridal fashion.  
  
"We have to talk, bitch. Your father called and asked me to watch over you, so in the mean time I am going to take full advantage of the questioning opportunity." He gave her a flat look as he lowered her onto the hammock, crawling up to sit opposite of her with his legs stretched out on one side.  
  
"Forget it..I'm not talking." She narrowed her eyes, offensively snuggling back deeper into the wool hammock. The warmth was comforting, and maybe if she made an effort to ignore him he would just leave. She shot him a stubborn look, crossing her arms over her shirt. She was getting a little cold, but her will overpowered her feelings, and she shrugged it off.  
  
He merely repeated her stubborn actions, and two golden orbs stared into two blue gray ones. It looked like the staring battle was going to last for a while, and Kagome subconsciencely shifted her weight to get the crick out of her lower back. A small ache had appeared right next to her spine, and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you want?" She sighed, deflating in defeat. One of her small, pale hands reached behind her and rubbed the dull throb, willing the ache to go away. 'Damn shots' she rubbed her arm thoughtfully, noting in distaste the way the nurse had just plunged the giant needle into her a few moments after she'd woken up. She had always had a phobia of hospitals. They were just so..creepy. And the doctors would always push and prod with little wooden sticks and thermometers.  
  
"Why were you at school?" A look of accusation crossed his eyes, but it was gone in a flash.  
  
"That's none of your damn business." She snapped, shifting her weight again to get comfortable. He reminded her of a detective in a way, always trying to get a straight answer without really getting far into discussion.  
  
"Wrong answer." He growled, his ears flicking back and forth momentarily before flattening in a silent warning.  
  
"Bite me." She spat in a voice covered with venom. It was more caution than anything. The topic of the haunting day wasn't exactly something worth thinking about. Especially since she almost screamed every time the womans's pale, drawn face had jumped into her mind's eye.  
  
"Where?" His voice was perfectly calm and serious, and she gave him a caustic look.  
  
"That's not funny." A thought teetered into her imagination at something he had said earlier. "My dad asked you to watch me? I'm seveteen, damnit. I don't need a babysitter." Her voice sounded foreign to even her own ears. The acid dripping off of the words was enough to make anyone cringe and run. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't one to be pushed aside or intimidated.  
  
"Yes, and you're damn lucky." He scoffed, crossing his arms in traditional 'Inuyasha' style. "Now tell me, or i'll scream to the reporters that have been sniffing around for about fifteen minutes." He motioned to his left side, more directly to the front of her house where the sound of banging resonated across the neighborhood.  
  
"Bull shit." She shrugged simply, attempting to pull her legs over the side of the hammock.  
  
"YO! SHE'S OVER H-" His masculine voice bellowed out of the silence of the trees before getting cut off by one of her hands.  
  
"Shhhh!! Okay, okay..I'll talk..Just be quiet!" She hissed, not even taking into consideration their current position. She had had to straddle her legs over his hips and lean her weight onto his chest to put one of her hands over his mouth. Her other arm was cast out beside them, propping her weight up. She narrowed her eyes slowly as the sound of brush being pushed aside reached her ears.   
  
'Oh no...please don't let them find me.' She lifted her eyes to gaze just past his head and into the darkness. After a few long moments of the sound, the reporters sullenly cursed and went back around to the front of her house. She let out a mental sigh, slowly taking her hand off of his mouth.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again." She pulled her face close to his, snapping the words out harshly before sliding back to her side of the now swinging hammock. "What do you want to know?" Her eyes softened slightly as she looked to the bottom of the tree trunk, spying her now squishy teddy bear.  
  
He scoffed before continuing with his questioning. "Why were you at school, bitch?" He shot out, his golden eyes burning with fierce determination.  
  
She pursed her lips, biting her tongue for few moments before responding. "I had to get my bag..I left it there." She shuffled back farther into the cot, squirming at his intense look before shooting one of equal opacity back at him. "Now I have a question for you. Why did you tell me not to go to the party?" She said under her breath, very aware that the hanyou could hear every word.  
  
"I didn't want to have to smell your rancid scent the entire night." He growled, flashing a coy smile at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. He wasn't exactly the best liar in the world, but she decided to drop the subject for the time being. "Fine. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Why were you so scared when I came into the bathroom?" He pointed to his nose with his forefinger. "I smelled fear all the way out in the hallway."  
  
"I thought I saw a zit?" She smiled, giving him with what she thought was a cocky look, but it came out more uncertain than anything. It would be better not to tell the truth.  
  
"You're lying, bitch." He shifted his weight, causing the hammock to once again swing from side to side.  
  
She bit her lip thoughtfully for a few moments. He couldn't find out about her visions. If she told him now then she would never hear the end of it. "I just had a really bad case of butterflies, that's all." Her final answer wasn't exactly the most convicing, but it worked.  
  
He looked at her a few more minutes before shrugging. "Whatever." He scoffed, turning his head to look at her house.  
  
"Anything else?" She paused, uncrossing her arms to try and lift her legs out of the hammock. A warm hand landed softly onto her pale skin, stopping her. Her gaze lifted up to once again see him staring intently at her. It was the same look he had given her the day of the party.   
  
"Why did you take me home?" His voice was once again calm. The sound was surprisingly gentle in her ears as well.  
  
His look was starting to make her uncomfortable again, and she looked at the giant sillhouette of her house before glancing back at him. "I couldn't leave you there..You might have gotten hurt." A loose strand of hair darted out in front of her and she tucked it behind her ear shyly, refusing to meet his eyes. The first rays of sun were starting to peek over the horizon, the light dancing on the dew covered trees creating an iridescent shower of nature.  
  
The pause went on what seemed like forever before she finally decided to break it. "I think I should get some sleep." She murmered when silence was her only answer, and she stood up and stretched her swore muscles. The crick in her back had dissipated a long time ago, and she picked up the flashlight and soaked teddy bear, walking towards the house slowly.  
  
The sound of cloth scraping against cloth sounded out from behind her, and she imagined Inuyasha was probably trailing behind her. The silence between them was almost too much to bear. He could have scoffed, snorted, or made his trademark 'feh' sound; anything to make noise. She sighed, shifting the objects in her arms. He was impossible sometimes.  
  
Suddenly the world turned upside down, and she was startled to find out that the ground was moving instead of her. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. "Inuyasha!! I'm not a log, put me down!" She squirmed, but his grip merely got tighter so she gave up, fancying tapping on his shoulder blades instead. The smooth muscles contracted each time he took a step, and she watched in awe the feeling of them underneath her hands. She had never really noticed how perfect they were..  
  
Inuyasha took a sudden leap onto her patio, and she sucked up air, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt like a life support. This action merely caused his chest to vibrate in silent laughter.   
  
"That's not funny." She grumbled, yawning loudly as her back door opened and slammed in front of her.  
  
"You have no idea." He smiled, and she felt the motion against her leg.   
  
A light blush was working its way to her cheek, and she pushed it down forcefully.  
  
The house was empty and cold, and it reminded her too much of a morgue. Not exactly the most pleasant thought in the world. Someone had turned the kitchen light out, probably her brother, but Inuyasha stomped through the room as if it were lit by the sun. He really was something else...  
  
He plopped her down onto the couch, turning to huff across the room to the front door. She shot him a withering look before pulling the small fuzzy blanket from the back of the make-shift bed and covering herself with it. It was the small comforter she had wrapped around her father a few days ago, and the warmth was definately welcome.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, propping her head up on the arm. The morphine had kicked in long ago, and she could barely feel her legs anymore. Pain killers could do wonders for one's sleeping habits..The slight rustle of cloth was heard as she turned to face the wall, and she didn't even have to look to know that his eyes were following her. For some reason the amber globes burnt like fire whenever he looked at her. She sighed before musing back over his poor attempts at a investigation.  
  
Inuyasha's little outburst of kindness had startled her at first, but she didn't get her hopes up. He pitied her, and she had still yet to figure out the reason behind his questioning.  
  
He scoffed, propping his back on the blue wall next to the door. "Feh."  
  
She didn't hear him, though, because she had already drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She has found her, then?" A smooth masculine voice floated out of the shadows of a pitch black room.  
  
A single candle was burning on one side, its wicked flame casting shadows against floor.  
  
"Yes, she had found the body." Another voice shattered the momentary pause.  
  
"Good." The first voice echoed solemnly. "Kill her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this chappie took so long to be posted, guys..School has been hectic lately due to all the make up work i've had shoved at me. @_@...Sorry!  
  
OMG! I finally saw the commerical for FFX-2! Lmao...Rikku looks..different.......I really like it though, and I can't wait to get it! *high five*  
  
Alright, changing subject again. I'll update the next chapter next weekend, hopefully. *snuggle hugs audience* Thanks for everything, guys!   
  
Next Chapter: Mall Mayhem.  
  
((Sorry for the typos, btw..I haven't really scanned it through, yet.)) 


	8. Mall Mayhem

Wow...It's hard to believe this is the eighth chapter already..@_@..It felt like just a little while ago I was on chapter four..Wait, I was. ...*sticks out her tongue*...  
  
Alrighty, hopefully this chapter will be really fluffy..hopefully, that's not a promise. ^_______^...*giggles insanely*..Yeah..  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Ya'll are my inspiration! No..I'm serious. *deadpan look* You don't believe me?...Feh......*coughs*. Yeah..Well, continue with the chapter mi menions! *walks of cackling evilly*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..*sniff*...If I did, Sesshy would wear a speedo all the time...a pretty pink one. *giggle* ((I am so gonna get maimed for that!)) And I don't own any of the other brand name stuff that is mentioned in this fic. Such as, McDonalds, or Lucky Charms. o.o..  
  
Oh, sorry for the long updating period, guys...Exams have finally arrived, and I've been studying my brains out. ....Oh, and I had a lot of people ask me about the whole 'FFX-2' Commerical. If you have cable it's on cartoon network and comedy central. o.o;...^_^..If you have satellite, I'm not sure..Right. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Mall Mayhem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, snuggling closer to her source of warmth as conciousness threatened to wake her. A ray of light had managed to sneak through the window opposite herself and was currently shining directly into her face, making it almost impossible to shut the nuissance out. Not to mention the birds had decided that their song was actually nice to hear, and were continuessly chirping at each other. That wasn't what was bothering her, though..It was the fact that all she wanted to do was snuggle back down into the warmth and never wake up. The fact in itself was unusual, considering that she hardly ever slept for long.  
  
She cracked an eye open slowly, stifling a gasp as white hair came into the line of her vision. 'Inuyasha..'..He was asleep directly underneath her, his back propped up against the couch, directly in front of her. He was making soft sounds, his ears twitching back and forth in his dreams and his chest rose and fell slowly. She smiled in spite of herself, reaching down to slowly rub the pad of her thumb across the silky objects. Inuyasha mumbled and the ear she was working on fluttered out of her grasped and continued its twitching frenzy.  
  
She giggled softly. "You know...we really need to stop getting caught like this." The sound was barely above a whisper, and she was startled at how gentle and un 'Kagome' like it sounded.  
  
She shrugged the thought away, flipping the two blankets that were carelessly piled on top of her off and swinging her legs around to step over the sleeping boy cautiously.   
  
Her head was pounding incessantly, the headache worsening as she stood up on her own two feet. The dizzyness the morphine caused had subsided slightly, but she would rather have that back than be forced to survive with a killer headache.  
  
She would work out the problem of how Inuyasha had landed on her floor later. In the mean time, aspirin was starting to sound better and better by the moment.  
  
"Oh my god..it's twelve." She stared wide eyed at the clock. Her dad seriously needed to get that thing fixed, it was obviously broken. She simply shrugged, not even letting the thought soak in.  
  
She lumbered into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with her hand. The wet spot where her teddy had landed that morning had completely dissipated, and she smoothed her crinkled shirt out half-heartedly as she opened the door to her fridge.  
  
"Lets see..Orange juice, orange juice.."..She pushed aside some empty containers, and spied the juice sitting in the very back. "Aha!" She grumbled, pulling the carton out and setting it on the table. The sound of glass clanked off the walls as she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them both with the liquid. One of them was for herself, and the other was for the grumpy hanyou that would probably be waking up soon.  
  
She looked down at her pajamas momentarily, smoothing out the wrinkles in the teddy-bear print fabric. Teddy bears were the cutest thing on the earth, in her opinion. Her life was weird like that...She was this cold, heartless bitch that loved teddy bears and fuzzy things..Sometimes life didn't make sense at all.  
  
Grabbing the two cups she slowly made her way back to the living room, finding Inuyasha to be face down into the carpet, breathing heavily. 'That dummy'..She smiled slightly, setting the glasses down onto the glass table in front of the couch. It figures that mister 'badass' would be such a baby when he was asleep. It fit him perfectly. She half wanted to reach over and start rubbing his tummy to see his leg flop up and down.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head!" She growled at him, stomping her foot to accentuate her meaning. Of course this only served to make him roll over and flatten his ears, completely ignoring her. "Fine!" She had a better idea, anyway...An evil smile rose to the surface of her perfect lips as she leaned down slowly until her knees were resting on the ground.  
  
"Inuyashaaaa," She imitated a perfect Kikyo voice, snobbish intent included. He growled in his sleep and just went back to snoring quietly. Well, plan a was shot down...Now for plan b.   
  
She reached out a tentative hand, slowly caressing his cheek with her finger. "Wake up, Yasha..I have a surprise." This seemed to get at least some what of a reaction out of him, and he lifted up an arm to grasp her tiny wrist, nuzzling his face against the warmth.  
  
"Um..Inuyasha?" After a few moments of the cuddling, he slowly opened his amber eyes, getting the shock of a lifetime for the second time.  
  
"Kagome?" He snapped irratibly, releasing her hand like he had been burned. "What the fuck did you wake me up for? I was having a good dream." He growled, stretching full-length beneath the couch. This reaction wasn't exactly the one she had been expecting, and she stared at him half dazed before her lips quirked in an evil smile.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She cooed slowly.  
  
"What?" He gave her deadpan look, lifting an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath, hoping that maybe her next attempt would wake him up completely. "GOTCHA!" She launched at him, straddling his waist and tickling his ribs furiously.  
  
A rumbling emanated from his chest, and for a few minutes he was too shocked to do anything. After a few moments, though, the look was gone, and the rumble exploded into a fit of laughter.  
  
Kagome smiled mischeviously at him, grinning from ear to ear at the sound of his laughter. She loved the sound , it was warm and heart-felt. "Ha!" She let out a small giggle before the expression turned into one of shock. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha had reversed their position, and was now shooting an evil look in her direction, which happened to be right underneath him.  
  
The expression on his face made her shiver, and the happiness faded from her eyes in an instant. "I-Inuyasha?" She gulped, attempting to push him off of her.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." He smirked at her, giving her his best cocky expression while pushing her back down.  
  
"Whatever." She growled, crossing her arms in disbelief. At least, until she felt two clawed hands tickling her furiously.  
  
Laughter bubbled over in her throat and she rolled around, desperately trying to detach the hanyou from his task. Her ribs hurt already from the strain, and she gulped in air as the boy madly tickled her.  
  
"I-I Give up!" She managed between breaths, looking up into his smiling face. Both of them were completely out of breath, and he just stayed where he was, smirking at her. After a few moments, he moved his arms away, looking down at her flushed face. His expressions always seemd to make her heart melt, and the organ thumped loudly in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from the look he was giving her, or from rolling around. 'Probably both.' She mused to herself, resting her head against the cool carpet.  
  
"Kag?" A sleepy voice yawned from the stairs.  
  
'Oh no..' Her head snapped up at the voice. "Souta!" She couldn't stop the crimson blush that spread throughout her cheeks, all the way to her chest, and she yelped, pushing on the hanyou's chest to pry him off. Unfortunately, the attempt was unsuccessful, and he just sat looking down at her as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.  
  
"What are you doing?" Souta's eyes trailed to the hanyou, or more directly..his ears. "DUDE!!" The little boy had flown down the stairs and was currently pushing the hanyou's ears in different directions. "He has ears?! Hey, Kag, can we keep him?" Her brother rattled on, oblivous to the looks Inuyasha was sending him.  
  
"I'm not a fucking dog, brat." Inuyasha spat, growling deeply at the youth.  
  
"Awesome! He talks too!!!" The boy grinned down at her sister...The feeling wasn't mutual.  
  
"Um..Souta...This is..Inuyasha. He's our next door neighbor." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her brother caught every word.  
  
"Ooooh...So this is the guy you told dad was ho-" His words were cut off as a pillow smacked him right in the face.  
  
Kagome was sending the boy death glares, and she swore to herself that when he got up she was going to kill him. The blush she was trying to push down had sprung up again, even worse than before. She probably looked like a lobster.  
  
"Go to the kitchen before I decide to kill you." She growled. He finally got the hint and took off into the kitchen with an 'eep' of surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She looked up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can get up now."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha let her hands drop, standing up and crossing his arms. "Feh." His ears swiveled in the kitchens direction for a moment before he turned and walked towards the door with a huff. "Whatever, I'm gone." Kagome completely missed the rosy tinted blush that crept into his cheeks.  
  
"Wait!" She blurted before she had the time to think, immediately getting rewarded with a deeper blush. "Um..Do you want some breakfast? I'm about to cook Souta and I something, so it won't be any trouble." She was tempted to add, 'Plus the food in your house is probably poisoned, anway..'  
  
"Whatever." The all-time general answer. Ah well, an answer was an answer.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Souta was busy making words with his cereal. From the look on his face, the Lucky Charms were giving him trouble.  
  
"Okay squirt, what's it going to be today, hm? How does a bacon and egg omlette sound?"  
  
"Yeah!" Souta chirped up at her brightly before continuing with his hard work.  
  
"Sit." Her eyes narrowed in slits at the hanyou, and he grunted before flattening himself into the chair.  
  
Souta immediately took that as a cue to start chattering, and Kagome completely missed the evil looks the hanyou was giving her. The last thing she heard was something along the lines of..'Ya know..I think you'd look cool in a pink collar'. ((A/N: Has Souta turned gay? o.O;;;))  
  
'I'm going to kill him..' She opened a random cabinet underneath the sink, running her finger along the un-opened packages strewn about. It was a waste of time to un pack everything, considering the fact they would have to re-pack it two weeks the latter. The skillet she was looking for was stuffed in with a few cookie cutters and rusty pots, and she lifted it out and onto the stove with a slight sigh.  
  
The device clicked and beeped loudly once as the turned the dial to 'high'. 'Okay, eggs.' A small frown was playing on her lips as she opened the door of the refrigerator. It was really quiet..A little too quite. The reporters should have been barging in or banging on the windows by now..but surprisingly enough, there wasn't a peep from anything except for the two boys chattering at the table. 'Strange..'..Maybe they had finally given up. It wasn't likely, but she could hope, right?  
  
She lifted two eggs out of the fridge, welcoming the cold breeze. Summer days weren't exactly her specialty, and as much as she loved the season..It could get a little too hot sometimes. The frown edging away at her lips disappeared, and she turned back to the stove with a slight smile. Summer was always memorable to her...She loved going to the beach, laughing and playing with her...friends...The reel of memories from previous summers popped into her minds eye, and she couldn't help but realise..She hadn't done a thing. Just mope and crawl around whichever house they had been living at.  
  
"Kagome...Help me..." The two eggs she had been carrying fell to the floor with a crack, yolk pouring out onto the pristine marble floor by her feet. The voice..It was back. ((A/N: LMAO!! I just realised that it sounded like the eggs were talking to her...*giggles*..))  
  
The table fell silent as the two boys' heads snapped towards her. Souta jumped up and was by her side in an instant.  
  
"Sis?" He waved a hand in front of her face worridly, looking down at the messy tiles beneath them. "Sis?!" His voice went up a little higher until he finally just started yelling at her. "SIS!"  
  
Kagome's eyes had glazed over, the gray-blue orbs were clouded over and lifeless, staring. The hand that had been carrying the eggs fell limply to her side. Total blackness had swept over her in the seconds following the voice. There wasn't a sound, there wasn't anything but pitch blackness. She was very aware that she was standing, and that her brother was towering beneath her, but her mind didn't register it.  
  
A small light in front of her held her attention completely. It was growing by size until it finally stopped. Out of the light, tendrils of mist were pouring out, and she took a step back, desperately trying to escape the swirling clouds.  
  
"DON'T COME CLOSER! GO AWAY!" It wasn't fear that was acting, it was some surge of panic, of questioning. She didn't want to be involved..someone would just end up getting hurt anyway.  
  
"Kagome..I won't hurt you...You..have to be careful."  
  
Her eyes flicked back and forth between the glowing white cloud to the blackness. She was seeing in tunnel vision.   
  
"No.." She desperately tried to wake up from the nightmare, she had to get out, had to get away.  
  
"Be safe..you have to help." The voice was soft and mother like, and Kagome's head snapped to the center of the light as a figure began to materialize. The bloody figure of the principal flashed before her, and she clamped her eyes shut, covering her ears.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The emptiness faded, as well as the light, and she was left on the familiar tile floor of her kitchen, with her brother impatiently preaching at her. Her lungs were working a million times a minute, and her heart was bounding non-stop in her chest, flooding her veins with warm blood.  
  
"Souta! Be quiet! I'm okay." She hissed out at him, cracking open an eye to see her brother crouching before her with huge eyes. Inuyasha was giving her a flat look, but just beyond her miko powers she felt that he was completely surprised as well. The shock of realisation hit her a moment too late, and her stomach gave a flop of panic.  
  
They had just witnessed her having a vision.  
  
"I-It's shock...The nurses at the hospital said it would happen." She managed slowly, deliberatley elongating the pause between words. "I-I'm okay now...Really." She managed a shaky smile at her brother, who was giving her an incredulous look out of the corner of his eye. It was the 'whatever' type of look.  
  
Souta just shrugged at Inuyasha, and held his hand out to his sister, which she reluctantly took. "You really had us freaked, sis." He stated matter-of-factly. Oh great, now Souta was trying to act like a dad.  
  
"Sorry." She huffed, looking down at the cracked eggshell and yolk covering the floor. "Uhm..You guys up for McDonalds?" Souta gave a cheer of triumph before racing out of the kitchen to put on some clothes.  
  
Inuyasha had crossed his arms and found the ceiling to be quite interesting at that point in time. Kagome had already swept up the mess, and coughed slightly, just to make a noise. The silence was an uncomfortable one, so she dismissed herself quickly to go get changed.  
  
As soon as she got into her room she closed the door and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. "Much better." She sighed, changing into a pair of blue jeans and her gray track hoodie just as her transparent phone started to ring. The object flashed brightly, and she really wanted to ignore it..It was probably the press.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered through clenched teeth, relaxing when she heard who was on the other line.  
  
"Kagome! Hey, it's Sango." The elder teen chirped brightly at her. Sango was just one of those types of people that if the world ended they would still be happy.  
  
"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome smiled slightly. If anyone could make her feel better, Sango could.  
  
"Are you okay? I just saw the news..You poor child." Sango's voice switched from chirpy friend to mother-figure in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine..Just tired." Kagome's jaw muscles ached from grinding her teeth together, and she mentally willed herself to calm down.  
  
"Good, I was really worried about you." The sympathy in her friend's voice was pure, and Kagome smiled inwardly at her concern. "I called to check on you, and ask if you wanted to come with me to the mall today?"  
  
Kagome weighed the possiblities for a few minutes, chewing her lip thoughtfully. It couldn't really be that bad, right? Even if the reporters found her she could always just hide away in a closet or something. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great!! Meet me at Shnazzie's at five, Okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
The other line clicked, and Kagome set her phone down gently into the case, shutting her door behind her as she made her way to the living room. It would be nice to get out for a change, and her dad did give her that hundred and sixty dollars, afterall. It would be fun...  
  
"Okay! Are you guys ready?" Kagome smiled, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets as she entered the living room. Inuyasha and Souta looked up from their position on the couch, Souta grinning and flopping up and out of the door. Kagome crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a deadpan look before he finally let out a 'feh' and exited in front of her. The door shut with a click behind her, and she crossed the yard to her truck.  
  
The sun was shining down brightly, and to her vision there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful summer day, not to hot, and definately not too cold.  
  
She crawled into the driver's seat, closing the door with a bang as Souta and Inuyasha crawled in beside her.  
  
"Yeah! Micky D's Micky D's..." Souta start hopping up and down on the leather seats, chanting the McDonalds song over and over.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah?" Her brother continued his flopping frenzy, not even really acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Stop."   
  
"Make me." The all-time little brother reply.  
  
When they arrived at McDonald's, Souta had two seat belts crossing his waist and a sock stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Think we should let him go?" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Definately not." The hanyou stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Souta merely tried to hop up and down to no avail, screaming things that just came out as. "Phhsghh Lmmmiiigoo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome yawned, stretching her full length across the couch, and accidently stubbed Inuyasha with her toe. The hanyou let out a grumble, pulling the blanket closer to his face.   
  
The two teens were sprawled out along her living room couch, Kagome's feet resting lightly beside the hanyou. Souta was lying on the floor beneath them, and the two boys were snoring lightly.  
  
After they had FINALLY gotten Souta out of the assortment of seatbelts, they had gotten their food and left. Of course Souta had munched and slirped his fries and milkshake at the same time, and the whole ride home was devoted to him groaning about his brainfreeze.  
  
Once they were at home, Kagome, being the nice person she was, offered to let Inuyasha stay. Her father had asked him to watch her, anyway..So of course he had to accept the nice offer.  
  
All of them had snoozed off after they had eaten, surprisingly enough Inuyasha was the first to go, and now Kagome was currently trying to detach herself from the light fleece blanket that she had snatched from the linen closet. Unfortunately, her attempts were turning out to be quite unsuccessful.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered quietly, rubbing her eyes to clear them. The hanyou just mumbled something inaudible, snuggling closer to the back of the couch.He looked so peaceful, it was a pity she had to end it. "INUYASHA!"  
  
"What?!" The hanyou's head snapped up, and if looks could kill she would be six feet under. The whole 'die' appearance was short lived however, due to the fact that the hanyou's hair was bunched and sticking up on one side.  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle, and he gave her an incredulous look before quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"You look like shit." She flashed him a smile, stealing the blanket from him.  
  
"Feh." He growled, stretching his legs and arms out before rolling over, 'accidentally' knocking her off the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha! You bastard!" She shoved him in the side playfully before looking down at the boy beneath her.  
  
Souta was still snoring, and instead of light, boyish snores, he was sawing logs. It was a wonder the sound hadn't broken any glass. There was a stream of drool going down the side of his mouth, and Kagome shuffled away from the slodge.  
  
"Souta! You lazy chit! Wake up!" She grabbed the nearest pillow, which just happened to be the one right underneath Inuyasha's head, and proceeded to smack her brother repeatedly in the face with the object.  
  
Inuyasha's head cracked the arm of the couch, and he was coming up with some pretty colorful curses as Souta started to mumble loudly abut 'annoying sisters'.  
  
Kagome wasn't listening, however. She was too busy studying the clock. "Holy Shit!"  
  
Both boys went quiet.  
  
"I have to meet Sango at five! It's four thirty!!" She flew up the stairs, leaving the two to their own devices.  
  
"Shit Shit Shit.." She chided herself, flipping on a maroon hoodie that said 'CPR Expert' across the front. It wasn't exactly the best shirt to wear when you are trying to build up your reputation, but it would work. Judging from Inuyasha, and her full length mirror, her hair was in desperate need of brushing, and she snatched the nearest comb, pulling it through her mane rapidly until she was satisfied with the texture.  
  
Her shoes were lying askew on the floor, and she pulled the Nike's onto her feet and into a double knot hurridly. "I'm going to be late! Shit Shit Shit!" Fumbling around her closet she fished the money out of her dirty jean's pocket before grabbing her light red 'mail man's' bag and slipping it over her shoulder. She made one last check for sleepy and/or drool before slamming her door shut and shuffling down the stairs. She hoped she hadn't left anything out..Like accidently put her bra on the outside or something..that would be bad.  
  
"I'm gone!" She waved at the two boys before making her way towards the door.  
  
"One fucking minute!" Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms and sending her a vicious look. "Where do you think you're going?" Souta mimicked the older boy's attitude, crossing his arms and sending her a would-be scowl.  
  
"Oh..Sorry. I'm going to the mall, I'll be back soon." She opened the door a crack before turning to look at her brother, realisation dawning. "Oh. Um..Souta..?" She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She couldn't leave her little brother..that would be too harsh even for her.  
  
"It's okay, sis. I'll be fine." He offered, knowing that his sister would owe him one later.  
  
"Thanks..I really appreciate it..." She flashed him a bright smile before it faltered slightly. "How much you want?"   
  
"Ten bucks." Souta chirped brightly, holding out his hand in a 'gimme' expression.  
  
"Fine. But if you tell dad, I'll tell the entire population about 'Mr Snuggles.'" She gave him an evil smirk, and he crossed his heart.  
  
She smiled again, turning to open the door a little more before Inuyasha coughed, making his presence known.  
  
"Oh..Sorry Inuyasha..You can go home now." The hanyou's expression faltered slightly, and he scowled at her before replying. "Gee, thanks..I'm SO glad I have your permission now."  
  
"No problem! Gotta run, Sango's waiting." Her unusually happy attitude had left the hanyou stumped, and he desperately fought to find another comeback. Unfortunately none came, and he just sat there nonplussed as the door closed.  
  
"So....Wanna play Tiddlywinks?" Souta smiled up at his new idol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Kagome arrived at the mall just in time to see her friend walk into the shop the were supposed to be meeting at. "Sango!" She filtered through the people slowly, not wanting to make herself look like a complete loon. The store, Shnazzie's, was apparently some sort of rich-persons place, and Kagome fixed her clothes self consciencely before entering.  
  
"Sango!" Sango looked up from where she was browsing the racks of clothes, smiling brightly when she saw who it was. "Kag! Hey!"  
  
"Sorry if I'm late, Souta and Inu-" Sango cut her off, scrambling over the clothes rack to put both hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Inuyasha?!" The girl proceeded to shake Kagome rapidly until she was forced to detach herself. "Spill! I knew you two had a thing for each other." Sango squealed happily.  
  
"No! He's my next door neighbor...My father just asked him to come over and make sure I was okay, that's all." Kagome shook her head, smiling at the girl's 'whatever' look. "I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I believe you." Sango chirped brightly, linking her arm into her friend's. "Now, lets go have fun."  
  
Kagome gave a mental sigh. Thank god..She couldn't help but think..'I don't like him..right? He's an asshole..' Yeah..an asshole..  
  
They exited the store, and every now and then Sango would let out a squeal and press her forehead against a shop window, asking Kagome her opinion on specific things. Kagome, of course, caught the shopping fever a while ago, and mimicked Sango in the squealing department. Already her arms were filled with shopping bags, and luckily she still had seventy five dollars left.  
  
Her and Sango were currently chattering about this and that, not really paying attention to much. At least, until something caught Kagome's eye.  
  
"Sango?!" Kagome sucked in a breath, stopping in front of a display window. A beautiful baby blue dress shimmered back at her from its place on display, and she stared at it wide eyed before grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her into the shop.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?!" Kagome whispered, marveling at the dress.  
  
"Earth to Kag." Sango giggled quietly. "It's a dress, not the Mona Lisa."  
  
Kagome just snorted, continuing to stare mindlessly at the clothing.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Sango put a finger to her forehead. "Homecoming is coming up. Who are you going with?"  
  
This snapped Kagome back into reality. "I'm not going." She stated flatly, gathering her bags up and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Why not?" Sango took one last look at the price tag before leaving with her friend.  
  
"I'll probably be gone." Kagome sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "We never stay in one place for too long."  
  
"Oh c'mon..I'm sure your dad will let you stay for two more weeks." Sango gave her a pleading look, motioning towards the food court. "We'll think about it later, okay? Right now I need some grub."  
  
"Yeah, me too" Kagome sighed thoughtfully, smiling at her friend to mask the feeling of foreboding. She spoke the truth, however. It was useless to attend a dance, especially with someone else.   
  
The court was packed with people, and they had an extremely difficult time finding a line to stand in.   
  
"Dear god..you would think these people have never seen food before in their lives.." Sango hissed, shifting her shopping bags grumpily.  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome didn't really hear her, she was too busy going over the dance idea.  
  
After a while, they settled for chinese, and they were too busy chattering away to notice a flood of people enter through the revolving towards beside them.  
  
Kagome had finally made it to the beginning of the line, and gave the menu a death glare before finally deciding what to eat. "I'll have a numb-"  
  
"THERE SHE IS!! IT'S THE HIGURASHI GIRL!" She was cut off by the number of reporters shuffling towards her with cameras and other random apparatus.  
  
"Oh no.." She stared wide-eyed at the crowd of people before sending apologetic look towards Sango.   
  
Sango merely shrugged, pushing her in the opposite direction. "Run!" She hissed, 'accidently' bumping into a random person. This got a few colorful words as the poor sucker spilled his tray onto another person's head. The chunks of food fell silently to the floor with a splat, revealing a very pissed off looking customer.  
  
Kagome heard 'Food fight!' from behind her before all chaos errupted. She was amazed at how in about point five seconds the entire mall could become a giant battlefield. There was clumps of brightly colored food flying everywhere, and already there were police officers running around in a craze. Sango was in the middle of the mess, apologizing to a reporter that had milkshake smeared all over his expensive looking camera.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango!" She screamed, but to no avail. Her voice was carried a small distance before getting cut off by the whiz and thrashing of the mob of people. Sango darted her eyes over after a few minutes, making an urgent 'move' motion with her hand.  
  
Unfortunately, the reporters caught onto this little charade, and slowly the group turned to face her.  
  
'Shit.'...  
  
"THERE SHE IS! AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"  
  
She flipped around, pushing through the pulsing crowd. Panic had by far replaced fear, and pretty soon if she didn't get out of there she would be squished into a little Kagome pancake. Unfortunately for her, people refused to let her push by them, and were currently trying to run her over.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She shrieked, pushing furiously at the people. Bright flashes were already starting to errupt from behind her, meaning the reporters had already probably caught up.  
  
Finally a gap through the mess of people opened up, and she slid through, managing to get by with a torn sleeve and a bruised foot.  
  
The press were right behind her, however, and they were literally right on her heels as she slid around a corner. The food caked onto her feet and clothes turned out to be a downfall, and her feet flew from beneath her as she slid across the linolium on her backside.  
  
"Great," She groaned, shifting her wait to attempt to get up.  
  
Lady luck must have had a major beef with her, however, because as she grabbed onto the rail and had finally lifted herself off the floor, the flood of media was already on top of her.  
  
"Miss Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome, what was it like to find a corpse?"  
  
"Kagome, will this scar you in the future?"  
  
She couldn't answer any of the questions, because every time one would be asked another reporter would cut in. That, and the fact that all of the inquiries were stupid questions. Flashes of cameras went off all around her, and the simple reporters and press turned into giants. Every sound was just another blob to her..It wouldn't matter even if she could decipher what they were saying, she wouldn't answer, anyway.  
  
The only thing that escaped her mouth, was a small whimper. That small sound, however, soon turned into a shriek of surprise and outrage as a force from her side knocked into her harshly, landing both herself and the article in a nearby closet with a bang.  
  
It was pitch black, and Kagome shuffled closer to the wall as the sound of the door clicking resonated around the tiny enclosure. She was petrified beyond belief. What with the media clawing their way down her throat, and now some modern 'robin-hood' was trying to help her out. And just like all other times, when she was scared, she got pissed.  
  
"JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She shrieked, jumping onto her feet in a flash and jamming her finger into bozo's ribs. "I COULD HAVE HANDLED THAT, THANKYOU! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE-"   
  
"Or else what? You'll preach me to death?" The familiar voice barked out at her from its position at the door.  
  
The screams of rage soon turned quiet, and Kagome gaped, moving her mouth up and down slowly, forming words without sound. "I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered blindly, mentally slapping herself for coming up with an oh-so-intelligent comment.  
  
"You're perceptive, aren't you?" There was a click from above, and Kagome had to turn her face away as light flooded into the tiny space. When she turned her eyes back upon the door, familiar gold ones stared back at her.  
  
"Oh...Um.." Her finger lowered to the ground as her composure flew out the window. "Um..W-what are you doing here?" She finally managed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Saving your ass apparently." He snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"I could have handled that." She bristled, stretching her full height to stare him in the eye. "I don't need your, or anyone elses, help. Got it?" She huffed, grabbing a handful of his shirt and yanking him closer until their noses were inches apart. "Don't ever, EVER, do that again!" Her eyes had clouded over once again with anger, and soon Inuyasha's golden orbs reflected the same emotion.  
  
"Fine! The next time you're about to get slaughtered I'll just let it happen!" He tugged her hands away sharply, his claws flexing to pierce the flesh on her hands..   
  
Kagome winced slightly, her anger intensifying. To her the pain wasn't anything, and she would rather have her arm ripped of than stay in a closet with the asshole.  
  
"Fine!" She hissed, snatching her hands away and paced across the tiny room to slide down the wall farthest away from the hanyou. She crossed her arms indignantly, finding the ceiling to be much more interesting than the boy.  
  
"You know what, I don't even know why I bother. I might as well just walk out, anyway." She stated firmly after a few moments, rising from her spot in the floor to pace the distance between them. She was inches away from the handle when a clawed hand snapped out to halt her progress, and in a matter of moments, she was looking a rather pissed hanyou in the face.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare." He growled menacingly, snatching both of her hands to hold them in place.  
  
Kagome didn't take notice of the position, however, and simply growled back at him. "What. If. I. Do?" She ground out, furious that the boy would even attempt to keep her hostage.  
  
Inuyasha just kept his angered expression centered on her face. He hadn't even bothered to respond, and as the silence lengthened, her anger dissipated.  
  
The more she thought about it, she really should be thankful. He had saved her from certain doom...Well, maybe not that far, but he'd saved her from a lot of mental stress..It would have made her feel better if he had chewed her out or something, but he just stayed quiet, not even bothering to snap at her...He looked angry, yes, and he was...but Kagome was sure that her actions had probably hurt him...even if it was just a little.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered, shocking them both out of a staring contest. She looked away from him, seemingly more interested in a small cardboard box leaning against a wall.  
  
The silence merely continued after her declaration, and she sighed, turning back to face him. "Inuyasha?" The boy's gaze had shifted, and it looked to Kagome like he was in la-la land. "Hey, are you listening?! I said I'm sorry!" She tugged hard on two tendrils of his hair, bringing him down close to her yet again, although this time..he didn't look angry...just..shocked.  
  
"Ow, bitch! What was that for?" Their lips were inches away, and Kagome could feel the puff of his breath against her cheek, as well as the rise and fall of his chest. He shifted slightly, bringing them even closer and causing a crimson blush to spread across an already distraught Kagome's cheeks.  
  
In her world, this type of closeness was a major no-no, and her brain was screaming at her to back up. Unfortunately for her mind, her body was moving on its own accord, and she was powerless to prevent the inevitable.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" She questioned quietly, her gaze lowering to his lips slowly.  
  
Inuyasha's head dipped down, their lips moments from touching.  
  
"Hey! Open up! It's me, Sango!" A muffled voice from the other side of the door shouted in at them.  
  
Both of the teens jumped back in shock, spluttering and spitting like they had eaten poison.  
  
"Sango" Kagome whispered, unlocking the door and throwing it open. "Sango -"  
  
"Shhhh!! I finally distracted the press enough to get you out of here." The girl whispered, tugging on Kagome's sleeve. Well, at least until she caught sight of Inuyasha. "What-?"  
  
"Nothing! Come on!" Kagome's blush had deepened considerably as she pulled the elder girl off towards the exit. Her embarrassment level was so high she didn't even bother saying goodbye to Inuyasha. He would probably just scowl at her anyway.. That, and the fact that her blush was so obvious a helicopter could spot it from a mile away. She would save the thanking for another day.  
  
Soon enough they were past the revolving door, and Kagome was abrubtly pulled around to face a rather confused looking friend.  
  
"Spill." Sango hissed flatly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What were you and Inuyasha doing..In a closet?"  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself. Her friend probably had all sorts of ecchi thoughts swimming around her brain.  
  
"Nothing..He saved me from the herd, that's all.." She had utmost serious look, and Sango eventually gave up on pursuing the matter.  
  
"Alright, I believe you." The older girl smiled at Kagome's obviously relieved look. "And I think you should get home...and take a shower if possible."  
  
"Yeah..you're one to talk." Kagome flashed her a smile. "I think you've got a garden growing in your hair."  
  
It was the truth. The poor girl had mashed potatoes and what looked like gravy spread across her face and in her hair. It would have been amusing, but both girls were rather tired at the moment, and definately not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Yeah..I'll see you later, Kag." Sango stifled a yawn, waving groggily as Kagome set off for her truck.  
  
"Yeah..later.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~  
  
Kagome shuffled through the front door, getting greeted by the familiar sound of her little brother snoring on the couch.  
  
'Good idea, Souta..' She yawned loudly, crawling up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She slid off her shoes, dropping onto the floor with a clunk. No sooner were they off that she was curled up among her comfortable sheets, snuggling down. Something was bugging her though, and whatever it was refused to let itself be known..  
  
"Oh!" She snapped awake, sitting upright instantly. Her diary...Every time she had a vision she recorded it, just to make sure she had all the facts somewhere safe.  
  
She opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand, feeling around a bit before a look of panic slowly faded into her eyes.  
  
"My diary's gone!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Who stole the diary? Find out next time!  
  
Gwen: Oh be quiet..*grumble*..  
  
Okay, guys..Sorry for the long updating period..*sheepish grin* Exams are finally over..*thank god*...So now I'll be updating a lot more..My chapter estimation was off a bit I think, and I'll probably be shortening the story to about..oh, fifteen chapters...I dunno. Somewhere around there. ^____^....I finally made a website for all my crap, and I'll have it up tonight for sure. I'll have my fanart up, too. ^o^. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me..and I'm glad so many people have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I love typing it..You guys are great. ^-^  
  
I get my FFXI Online Game in just a few days!! W0000000000TT! ((Sorry, I had to say that..))  
  
Next Chapter: A Kitsune's Worst Nightmare. 


	9. A Kitsune's Worst Nightmare

I wanted to get this chapter up before x-mas..so here it is! ^_^;..Oh, like I said in the last chapter, this story is probably going to be wrapping up in about six more chapters..that's an estimate, and in all truth it's highly unlikely...^_^;..It'll probably be around eighteen chappies. I already have an idea for another story..I'll write the first few chapters to see what its like..Hint Hint..The Inu gang goes Medieval......Just warning you now..This story might not end happily...someone dies, but i'm not saying who. ...*cough*...^.^....  
  
There'll be a big 'ole plot twist in this chapter...You have been warned!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *anything*, okay? o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: A Kitsune's Worst Nightmare  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" The sound of scuffling and banging echoed loudly around the semi-empty house.   
  
Kagome had been up bright and early that morning, throwing every object nearby aside to look for her missing journal. Already piles of broken plastic and pillows lie strewn about her floor in careless stacks, and she was determined to strip search every nook and cranny to find the book. Try as she might, though, the object was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Dread had long ago replaced panic, and deep down she knew that someone had it in their possession...Hopefully it wasn't the blood thirsty reporters.  
  
Her diary contained every vision she had ever had written in full detail - not to mention a few private thoughts, and in all importance she HAD to get it back.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed at herself, throwing aside a pile of school books that were lying around the floor of her closet. "Where did it go?!" She stamped her foot impatiently, the anger of losing the sacred item rising. Pretty soon she was down right furious, and would have smashed every glass object in the house, except for the fact that her will overpowered her anger, and she was never really one to act on a dime, anyway..  
  
"Okay, okay...Calm down Kag...Where did you have it last?" She tapped her cheek pensively, rewinding the past days events until her thoughts stumbled upon the escapade with Inuyasha and the hammock.  
  
In a flash she was down the stairs, through the kitchen (and a rather confused little brother), and into the backyard.  
  
"Where are you?" She growled dropping to her knees and desperately clawing at the rather deep grass around the hammock and tree trunks. The sharp blades glided past her fingertips as she guided them around, but didn't come in contact with anything except for a few dirt clods.  
  
"Damn.." She sighed, running a hand through her sweat-drenched hair.  
  
The backyard was the last place she had had it, she was sure..Yet there wasn't even a trace of the sunset red cover.   
  
"Great.." She mumbled, dusting herself off as she took off across the yard and into the kitchen with a rather disheartening expression plastered on her face. Anyone watching would think she had just lost her best friend, which, in a way, she had..  
  
"What's up, sis?" Souta questioned innocently from his position in one of the table chairs. A bright silver spoon was plastered to his nose, and he was looking up at the ceiling with utmost concentration.  
  
"Nothing...I just lost...Snow, again." She thought up quickly, slumping down into a chair beside her brother.  
  
Souta sneezed abrubtly, causing the spoon to drop into the bowl of cheerios set before him on the table. The round specks of bread shot up in the air, landing onto the table in various shapes.  
  
"Souta..I think the purpose is to eat with the spoon.." She sighed, wiping a droplet of milk off her sleeve before resting her forehead against the cool wooden table. The cold felt good, especially after her frantic wild goose chase.  
  
"Whatever." He grunted, retrying his attempt at spoon-balancing.  
  
"I think my brother's been possessed by a demon..Or rather, a hanyou.." She mused, glaring up at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Well, that was all proof she needed.  
  
The sound was pushed out of her mind, however, as she spied a group of cheerios clumped together beside Souta's blue plastic bowl. There were two small orbs surrounding a larger one, and that shape seemed awfully familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though...Actually, it sort of reminded her of a-  
  
"Shippo!" She squeaked, standing up in a quick, fluid motion. "Thanks Souta!" The swinging door was rocking back and forth on its hinges almost immediately, and Kagome heard a splat and clatter as something hard came in contact with something else. "Awww man, sis!! I was ten seconds away from a record!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome pulled into the oh-so-creepy gas station mere minutes later. The same broken down and forlorn looking scenery stared back at her - The missing roof tiles, the weed-encovered pavement, and the empty, pitch black windows. Except for this time, it wasn't so scary. 'You won't get me this time, you little bugger..'  
  
She dusted off her jacket slowly before stepping over the broken concrete and into the old building.   
  
A slight smile tugged at her lips as the familiar soulless orbs stared back at her from the other side of the counter. The 'old man' was obviously completely unaware that she had figured out his little game, because after a few moments he began rocking back and forth in the same loony matter that had frieked her out previously.  
  
"I knew you would be back." He rasped out, clutching at the counter with an old, gnarled hand.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't resist your charm." She smiled sweetly, inching closer to the nearest shelf. "Ya got any food? I'm starved." She ran her finger down the dusty boxes, 'tsking' about the cleaning job. "You obviously haven't been keeping this store up to date..No wonder you don't get any business" She scoffed turning her gaze back  
  
to the now trembling old man.  
  
"Don't touch that.." The old man growled - or at least attempted. To Kagome, it sounded more like a squeak.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.." She turned back to the counter, her shoulder coming in contact with a particularly large box. The square object rattled before toppling out of its space and onto the floor with a bang.  
  
The old man lurched up, moving quickly around the counter (especially for an old man) - but Kagome was quicker.  
  
Out of all the objects that had fallen out of the cardboard container, one in particular had caught her attention, and she picked it up just as the man rounded on her.  
  
"Don't-!" He stopped inches away from her, his blue eyes suddenly not so lifeless. But Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Hmmm...What could this be?" Smushed between her fingertips was a small scrap of paper with something scribbled on it.- an ofuda if she wasn't mistaken. The paper was oldish looking, well at least it appeared to be that way.  
  
Kagome wasn't a complete fool, however. The paper she now held so carelessly had been charmed, and recently. And the strip that looked ancient in human eyes, was actually quite new, judging by the texture.  
  
It was a transformation scroll. Well, a miniature one.  
  
Her grandfather, being the expert that he was on youkai, had preached her to death on this particular subject. 'Youkai that are able to shift forms must always enchant an object to help them retain their appearance - Usually a scrap of paper, or a statue.'  
  
"Shippo." She stated flatly, moving the paper until it rested between her forefingers.  
  
The old man simply pursed his lips, lowering his eyebrows in a scowl. He had been caught.  
  
The paper made only a small ripping noise as it was shredded with no mercy until only choice few pieces remained. The ink-blotched writing of the bits glowed red before disappearing completely, and the piece of stationary remaining curled up and wilted into ash.. She turned her hand, watching the gray smudges drift towards the floor.  
  
A loud 'pop' resonated from in front of her, and where the old man had stood there was now a small boy - Well, youkai.  
  
"Much better." She smiled, sitting down in front of him.  
  
The boy merely snorted, crossing his arms and giving her a would be scowl. Unfortunately for him, his childish features made it absolutely impossible to make any look mean.  
  
"I'm Kagome, Shippo." She continued, her smile widening as he finally decided to give up on the death glare.  
  
He merely pouted.  
  
Kagome was prepared for this. It was a well known fact that most kitsunes wouldn't be caught dead talking to a human (or miko), and it seemed like this one was no exception to the rule. Fortunately, she had remembered this, and stashed something in her jacket pocket that no fox child could resist.  
  
"Well, I suppose you aren't going to talk to me." She giggled quietly.  
  
This comment received a scoff from the other end.  
  
"It's a shame, really.." This did achieve some sort of reaction from the boy, and his ears twitched back and forth curiously.  
  
"What's a shame?" He finally squeaked, giving up on his sullen attitude.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to share this with you." She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a brightly wrapped hershey's bar.  
  
The young kitsune's eyes narrowed at her, and he eyed the bar curtly before turning his nose up in disgust. "I can't be bribed so easily, ya know."   
  
"Oh..That's too bad." She sighed, pulling another bar out of her pocket. "I guess I'll eat them by myself." The outside covering of one of the bars was ripped away, revealing the dark brown candy, and she was in the process of moving up to her mouth when the object was so rudely snatched from her hands.  
  
Shippo stuffed the entire bar into his mouth, climbing up her shirt to perch on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but he simply shrugged, chomping away until it was all gone.  
  
....  
  
"It's a start." He smiled, revealing shiny, white teeth.  
  
"So you'll talk now?"  
  
"Nope. Give me the other one, and I might." He grinned at her, crossing his arms proudly.  
  
She giggled at the kitsune's antics. "I'll give you half, but then you have to talk." She flashed him a bright smile before breaking off half of the other bar and handing to the greedy child.  
  
And then he proceeded to not-so-politely stuff his face.  
  
She took this opportunity to stand up, brushing herself off before walking over to the sales counter. There was an assortment of papers strewn about, mostly old newspaper articles and a few photos. Pretty old from the looks of it. If the papers were old, the counter was ancient. It was stained yellow from so many spills, dust, and age, and there was probably an inch think layer of grime piled on top.  
  
Shippo, being finished munching on his goodies, hopped off of her shoulder and onto the termite eaten counter with one smooth motion.  
  
"So what do ya want to know?" He chirped brightly, smiling in satisfaction at the recent sugar intake.  
  
"Why are you haunting old buildings, first off." She propped her elbows on the only clean looking portion of the counter, resting her face in her hands.  
  
"It keeps people from bugging me." He looked around at the shop before his eyes rested back on her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humans don't really like youkai that much..If you haven't noticed already." He sighed, tapping his cheek thoughtfully.  
  
It was the truth. Youkai and humans had been fighting a silent battle since the government made their stay in public domain legal.  
  
"Yes..I've noticed." She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling momentarily. "So why this building?"  
  
"Well, most people don't come around old haunted buildings." He yawned loudly, jumping back onto her shoulder.  
  
'Unlike me..'....."How long have you been here?"   
  
"About six years now." He paused slightly, curling up like a kitten in the folds of her jacket. "I'm searching for a youkai named Naraku."  
  
She straighted suddenly, almost causing the kitsune to go flopping to the floor. "Naraku? What do you know about him?"  
  
"I don't know much..Just that he killed my mother and father.." Kagome felt the kitsune's claws pierce through her jacket. "He stole their souls.."  
  
"Stole..Their souls?" Kagome repeated slowly, letting the sentence melt into her thoughts. "I'm sorry.." She muttered quietly, reaching up to lie a comforting hand on the kitsune's shoulder. It was meant to be a gesture of understanding, but truthfully his claws were starting to hurt, so it was more of a 'leggo' expression. He got the hint, apparently, because the feel of claws was gone in an instant.  
  
"And you say he's a youkai?" She whispered, and in return felt the nod of the boy's head. This was definately getting confusing..  
  
Kagome stretched out the silence deliberately, choosing instead to continue scanning the old scraps of paper littered across the desk. "Do you know what these are?"  
  
"Those papers? Nope..They were already here."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome lifted a stack of the papers. They were newspaper articles, old cut-outs and clippings. One particular caught her attention, and she shuffled the article out of the group.  
  
The title didn't look too old compared to all the rest, and the text was actually readable. There was an ink smear here and there, but she could make out the title, which read: "Single Man Escapes Mass Murdering."  
  
A few blotches were left blank where time had wiped away its evidence, but most of the column was readable. It was something along the lines of.  
  
Mr. Myouga Fleagh was discovered alive at the murder site of what now is to be called the 'Feudal Massacre.' 37 Year old Myouga was found unconcious amid the horrible scene. The body count for this disaster totals to forty-five people brutally tortured and murdered, all strangely baring the mark of a spider. Miraculously, Fleagh was mostly unharmed, and is the only one alive who survived this epic event. Police officers are led to believe a mysterious youkai by the name of Narak-  
  
The paper was cut off after that, and Kagome shuffled the stack again, picking out another seemingly interesting entry.:  
  
Mr. Myouga Fleagh, only surviver of the 'Feudal Massacre', was placed in a mental institution today after a violent outburst in a local supermarket. Fleagh is currently being supervised at "Shikon Institution for the Mentally Impaired."-  
  
Dark fluid had spread over the rest of the paragraph, scarring it from view. Kagome set the paper down slowly. "I can't believe it.."...Her father's case was quickly turning ugly. In fact, the police force might not just be dealing with a drug contract, but a crazed youkai bent on murder and destruction...'What have we gotten ourselves into?'...  
  
"Kagome?" The kitsune startled her from her reverie.  
  
"Oh, sorry..I must've dazed off .." She handed the kitsune the rest of his payment, and he accepted it rather gratefully. "Hey, Shippo?"  
  
"Ymph?"  
  
"Why do you keep staying here?"  
  
The kitsune swallowed the clump of food forcefully before responding. "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go.."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly..She felt sorry for him..."How about you come stay with me?..I'm looking for Naraku, too..We can look together."  
  
The kitsune hopped back onto the counter, looking up at her with wide eyes. "R-Really?"  
  
"Yeah..It gets pretty lonely searching by yourself all the time." She giggled, scratching the kitsune's ear. "So how about it?"  
  
"Well.." He took one last look around the old beat down store. "I'd love to...but I can't."  
  
"Oh, really?" This wasn't exactly the reaction she had been looking for.  
  
"Yes..This is my home..Well, it wasn't a first, and when I came here I was mad because I have to move a lot. But then I realized something important. A home isn't just somewhere where your memories and family are located - Home is wherever your heart leads you." He muttered solemnly, puffing out his chest.  
  
He was right, of course.  
  
"Yeah..I'm glad one of us understands that." She fished her truck keys from their position in her jacket pocket, taking the few steps to the exit. "Hey Shippo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem..Just remember, if you ever need a friend i'll be here."  
  
"Yeah..I'll remember that.." She walked back out into the daylight, stretching her abused muscles. She had been in there studying the articles and talking to Shippo for a little over an hour.  
  
Her truck door popped open with a snap, and she was about to slide inside (and would have) except for the sound of claws against the concrete behind her. A force scrambled into her back, clinging onto the fabric of her shirt.  
  
"S-Shippo?" She hoped it was the kitsune. It was either him, or some random bird getting its kicks..  
  
The said kitsune skittered over her back and onto the leather drivers seat. Without much warning, he buried his face into the cloth of her sweater. "Wait! Don't leave!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll be alone.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I please go home with you? I don't want to be alone..I'm scared." The kitsune was trembling, and Kagome smiled despite herself. "Of course...But i'm driving.."  
  
"Yes!" The fuzzy ball that was the kitsune was soon located in the passenger seat, jumping up and down and squealing at the scenery.  
  
The rumble of the engine died into the distance, leaving the old retired station to stand peacefully by itself.  
  
..Along with two piercing red eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
By the time they arrived at home, Shippo had already curled up in Kagome's lap and fallen fast asleep.   
  
'Poor thing..'..He hadn't had a mother figure almost all of his life, or a father figure for that matter. And being left alone, it was a wonder he had survived at all.  
  
She gently stroked his back before picking up the bundle and hopping out of the truck.  
  
The house was almost completely silent. Well, it would have been if not for the blaring noise coming from the television. Souta was propped up on the couch, snoring logs again..That boy was something else...There was a lump on the floor underneath him..and it looked mysteriously like..  
  
"Inuyasha!" She hissed, clenching her jaw.  
  
The hanyou hadn't even noticed her presence, and just continued to stare at the television. At least until Kagome stepped in front of it.  
  
"What in the *hell* are you doing in my house...again?" She snapped, shifting her weight and recieving an almost inaudible grumble from the kitsune being held in her arms.  
  
Inuyasha was by her side in seconds.  
  
"What in the seven hells is this thing?" He wrenched Shippo up by his tail, dangling him over the floor. "Is it a Chia Pet?" Inuyasha accentuated the comment by jangling the poor boy up and down like a paddle-ball.  
  
"Owowowow! Leggo!" Shippo shifted his position, biting the hanyou in his arm -hard.  
  
"Ouch!! You're going to pay for that you little wretch!" Inuyasha shook the boy violently.  
  
This earned him a slap across the face from an angered Kagome, and she glared at him until he finally released the poor boy, whom promptly jumped back into the safety of her arms.  
  
"You never answered my question, Inuyasha." She spat, stomping her foot.  
  
"Your father asked me to watch you again." He snorted, sneering as Shippo stuck out his tongue, waggling it around. "You little fu-!"  
  
"Out!" She pointed towards the door angrily.  
  
"Keh." The hanyou merely gave the kitsune a -you're-going-to-pay look before stomping across the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha, Shippo.." Kagome sighed, "He caught a rather bad case of the stupid as a child.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
The gymnasium doors were already unlocked, so the famliar silver haired hanyou didn't have to crawl across the ceiling and break a window - this time.  
  
The double doors closed with a bang, and Inuyasha was left smothered by darkness. It would have been soffocating for a human, but youkai could see in the dark, so it didn't really bother him.  
  
He tapped his foot impatiently against the wood, breaking the silence. "Are you here, Naraku?"  
  
"Yes." The dark youkai's deep voice rang out from somewhere above him, and Inuyasha craned his neck to see the familiar shape of the man standing on one of the support beams attached to the roof. The figure jumped down, landing softly in front of the other half-demon.  
  
Familiar gold eyes stared into red. Not a good combination.  
  
"Do you have it?" Naraku questioned flatly, giving him a blank look out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha fished into his jacket for something, holding up a familiar sunset-colored diary to the red-eyed hanyou.  
  
Naraku snatched the book, flipping through the pages hurridly.  
  
"Will you leave her alone, now?" Inuyasha questioned after a time, crossing his arms impatiently.  
  
The only response was the flip of a page.  
  
Naraku slammed the book closed after a few minutes, passing it back to the other. "Just as I thought..This is no ordinary miko...Foolish girl."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." The silver-haired hanyou snapped, his voice dripping venom.  
  
Naraku smiled coldly, making sure to catch the ray of moonlight cascading from the only open window above them. "Oh no, Inuyasha....This just means you'll have to kill her sooner."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him blankly. Inside, however, he was seething. "You said there would be no need for blood-shed."  
  
"You are obviously unaware of the extent of this girl's power." Naraku pulled an all-too-familiar baboon mask over his face, leaving only his glowing red eyes to be shown. "When I revive the dark witch, you'll become a full youkai. Isn't that what you've always wished for? This girl stands in the way of that wish..Destroy her, Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku straightened his clothing slightly before continuing. "Either you do it, or Kouga will."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the wolf youkai's name. The stupid runt had already tried that before, and very nearly blew the entire operation with his tiny slip-up the night of the party.  
  
"..Fine." He managed finally, the sound cold and emotionless.  
  
"She is the final piece of the puzzle, Inuyasha." Naraku's voice now sounded from the rafters, but Inuyasha didn't bother to look up. "Make her fall in love, and then crush her. It is a strong world, and the weak must perish."  
  
There was a fanning noise, then emptyness.  
  
Inuyasha simply turned on his heels and started on his familiar route back to his house. He couldn't help his lip from turning up in a snarl..He had killed many before, but this would be different. Kagome wasn't like all of the other humans, she didn't look down on him like he was a bug... and she didn't deserve what fate had in store.  
  
The scenery flashed by, and Inuyasha sped up, letting the cool wind brush against his face.  
  
He had partnered with Naraku a little under a year ago, right when his mother died. He didn't know what had possessed him to join him. Perhaps it was the need to be a full youkai, perhaps it was the feeling of emptyness, of loss..He didn't know..  
  
But as he landed onto his roof with a thud, and breathed in the familiar scent of his neighbor, the thoughts and cares of the world seemed to fade, and he was left with a completeness...That's how he felt whenever he was near her..  
  
Even though they had met just a few days ago, it felt to Inuyasha like he had known her his entire life..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*  
  
Wow, this chapter was incredibly easy to write..^_^;;..I hope you guys like it, and sorry about Inuyasha turning out to be evil..(you saw it coming, right?)...Yeah.....Don't worry...Everything is going to turn out to be okay..Well, for some..*evil laugh*..And yes..%^&%%^&%%%^ dies....;...I'll be updating in a few days, maybe even tommorow...[if I wake up..it's 2:30 a.m.]...*faints*...Nah..I'm a night fiend....  
  
Next Chapter: Wheelchairs and High Heels 


	10. Only Author's Notes

~.+:Only Author's Notes, Sorry.:+.~  
  
Hey, guys..I know ya'll are probably thinking I've fallen off the face of the planet, but I'm typing this up to tell why I haven't updated in so long. ^^;  
  
First of all, school as really got me bogged down..I made an F in English, and now I am pretty much grounded from any sort of life in general (including the computer). But that should change in about two weeks when our first progress reports come out. ^_^;;; Our writing assessment tests will be coming up soon, too..So I have to focus on writing that essay..@_@...  
  
Don't worry, I'll be updating soon..And one last thing.  
  
Thank you guys for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
I was shocked at how many i've gotten..^^;..Thank you all! 


End file.
